What Went On?
by O.PA
Summary: Amy finds Matt in a questionable position where his loyalty and faith are tested. Will they make it past this riff and move on?
1. You know you have a boyfriend right?

Title:What Went On?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13, language  
  
Disclaimer: i own no one  
  
Distribution: ask first plz  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"I don't give a rat's fucken ass if you love me or not! How dare you you bastard!" Amy screamed at Matt as tears ran rapidly down her cheeks and her cheeks flushed with embarassment. "I cannot believe you! If you want to kiss other girls and fuck other whores then do so! I honestly don't care anymore." Amy said softly before running out of the room as Matt tried to stop her.  
  
Upset beyond anything, she ran down the seven flights of stairs before reaching the lobby and ran out to her car. Driving when she was so angry wasn't the smartest idea but it was her only escape. The streets were crowded with the night life as girls and guys packed the clubs and other hot spots around the city. Spotting some of her co-workers and close friends, she pulled over and jumped out after them.  
  
"Hey sexy..." Chris Jericho said as he greeted the fiery red-head and the rest of the crew did the same. "You joining us? Where's lover boy?"  
  
"I honestly don't give a shit where that son of a bitch is." She stated before slipping into the club as the bouncer let herself, as well as Chris J, Adam, Dawn Marie and Trish in.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dawn Marie asked her close friend as they squeezed past the people on the dance floor towards the bar. Amy ignored them as she order numerous shots of tequila and grabbed a seat at the bar. Amy started shooting back tequila shots and Adam grabbed her fifth shot out of her hand.   
  
"What the fuck yo?" Amy snapped shoving Adam out of the way.   
  
"Whoa easy girl." Chris said chuckling. "Why don't we slow down a bit before you're totally hammered? Let's at least be here for more than 10 minutes before you pass out eh?"   
  
"Fuck you." Amy said annoyed as she snatched the shot glass out of Adam's hand taking her fifth shot of straight tequila.   
  
"What happened? You and Matt alright?" Trish asked speaking up for the first time since they arrived.   
  
"Hey gossip barbie, why don't you mind your damn business." Amy snapped and the rest of the group looked at her startled. She couldn't care less that these people were some of her best friends. If she felt like shit, she was dragging the rest of them down with her. Dawn comforted Trish as they looked at the guys worriedly.   
  
A couple of good-looking guys, about 3 or 4, came up to Dawn, Trish and Amy smiling. Amy flirtily smiled back and the group got more worried. "Hey..." She said rubbing one of the guys on the arm.   
  
"You ladies wanna dance?" One of the guys asked smoothly.   
  
"No." Both Trish and Dawn stated but flattered.   
  
"Well you prudes might not wanna have fun, but I do. Let's go fellas." Amy said smiling as two of them wrapped their arms around her waist and the rest led them to the dance floor.   
  
"You know you have a boyfriend right?" Trish yelled but Amy couldn't hear. "What does she think she's doing?" Trish shrieked as they watched Amy dance in the middle of the group of guys flirting like crazy.   
  
"I don't know, but if Matt finds out we let Amy bump and grind with four guys, we're dead." Adam said pointing to Amy who had her back against the most built guy and his hand on her stomach as they grinded to the sexy beats from the speakers.   
  
"I don't like what I see. If she's planning on doing something stupid because she's mad at Matt, she has another thing coming." Dawn Marie said strongly letting her tough Jersey girl attitude come out. She stormed over to Amy and the group of guys, pushed past them and grabbed Amy's wrist. When Amy fought her, the guys tried breaking them up.   
  
"Yo, she's dancing, leave her alone. It's all cool." The guy she was grinding with said gently pushing Dawn out of the way as Amy glared at her.   
  
"Amy what do you think you're doing?" Dawn snapped angrily at her. "This could get messy." Adam hinted towards Chris as they and Trish headed towards the bubbling fight. "DM leave! Now." Amy warned stepping up to her Jersey friend.  
  
"Amy what you do think you're doing?! You have a boyfriend for crying out loud!" Dawn hissed at her. "I cannot believe you'd do this behind Matt's back!"   
  
"Yeah well this doesn't compare to what Matt's done behind mine so fuck off." Amy stated sadly before pushing through and heading to the bathroom leaving Dawn standing there confused. Amy shoved back Chris and Adam who tried to see what was going on and as she was about to push back Trish, Matt appeared and grabbed her wrist.   
  
"Calm down!"   
  
"Fuck you! Y'know what, fuck whoever since that seems to be all your interested in these days." Amy hissed before paintbrushing Matt as her hand came and connected fiercly with the side of Matt's face in front of all their friends. Quickly, she turned around and continued towards the bathroom. Dawn and Trish ran after her as Adam and Chris checked up on Matt, a big red handprint forming on the side of his face.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Read and Review plz!   
  
And i hope you guys have a Happy New Year!!! Stay safe and let '04 be bangin! Enjoy!!! 


	2. I love you

Title: What Went On?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 or higher, language  
  
Disclaimer: i own no one  
  
Distribution: ask first please  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Trish demanded as she slammed the swinging door open and stared down Amy who was leaning against the counter head down. Amy's head shot up at the sound of the blonde's voice and she wiped away some fallen tears before toughening up again.   
  
"God, you again." Amy mumbled as she wiped her eyes carefully with a tissue. "I really don't want to hear it right now nor do I want to talk about it alright?" She said as more of a statement rather than a question. "Now if you'll excuse me, Greg's waiting for me."   
  
"Who the hell is Greg? And what about Matt huh?" Dawn said blocking Amy's way as she sighed annoyed.   
  
"Like I said before, I honestly don't give a shit about Matt. Greg's my grinding hottie, so if you don't mind, I gotta rub skin with someone." She said stuck-up before pushing her way through.   
  
"Amy wait..." Trish said softly and for a moment she thought she saw Amy actually gave a damn what she had to say, before she froze up again. "You know we love you and we're here for you no matter what...it's just that...we don't want you to do something rash that you will regret in the future...i know what you're planning on doing and do you honestly think that it's right to play the stick like that? Try things with Matt before you decide to hook up with someone, before you..." Trish felt like she was getting through but on the outside, Amy looked far far away. "I love you both, I don't want to see either of you hurt. Don't do something stupid Amy." She finished before her and Dawn left to check up on Matt and left Amy alone in the bathroom.   
  
Amy looked at her reflection in the mirror and she began to cry at what she saw. What am I doing? She thought as she leaned helplessly against the wall. On the other side of the door, both Dawn and Trish knew she was crying, and as Trish started to walk in and make sure she was okay, Dawn stopped her, their eyes not meeting.   
  
"Let's just hope...she's smarter than we think she is right now." Dawn said before pulling Trish away and they walked up to Matt who had an icepack on his face.   
  
Amy pulled herself together and took in a couple of deep breathes before she headed back out. She passed by Matt who looked up as the scent of her perfume flooded the air and for a moment she stopped and was about to look at him when Greg waved her over. Taking in a deep breath, Amy started to walk again when Matt placed his hand on hers. She looked down startled and then up at Matt, their eyes locking for a moment.   
  
'I love you...' he mouthed sadly before letting her go and turning around on his stool.   
  
Amy got shivers down her body as she almost melted at the words. I love you too... and she had to use everything inside of her to keep from spinning him around and making things right again. But she couldn't do that...not after he hurt her so badly...she needed to make him hurt to.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thanx for all those who reviewed! that made me want to put up another chapter (sorry if its so short) but keep those reviews coming! Thanx! 


	3. Why isn't he stopping me?

Title: What Went On?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 or higher, language  
  
Disclaimer: i own no one  
  
Distribution: ask first please  
  
  
  
Chapter 3   
  
Matt watched Amy through the corner of his eye praying she'd come back and talk to him. Even if it was to yell at him, as long as she was talking to him was all that mattered.   
  
When he realized that she wasn't turning back, he slowly turned his head and watched as this guy took her hand as a slow song played. She hesitated and looked back at Matt whose eyes were drowning in sorrow, and she gulped before painting a smile on her face as she accepted Greg's offer to dance. He placed his hands on her hips, the hips only Matt was supposed to touch, and she winced as things suddenly got uncomfortable and she shook her head.  
  
"Something wrong?" Greg asked as he loosened his hands on her hips, and she placed her hands on top of his reassuring it was okay. Matt bit his tongue and turned back around not being able to look at them.   
  
Why isn't he stopping me? Or him for that matter? Amy asked biting her lip as she concentrated on breathing. She couldn't look at this guy in the face, she felt ashamed at what she was doing. Apparently the alcohol seemed to wear off when it came to feeling shitty about you're boyfriend cheating on you. Think of it this way...it's not like he went ALL the way...but nonetheless it counts as cheating...right? Did he mean to though? This dance seemed to last forever and she kept thinking about how wrong it was to do this to this guy just because she was mad at Matt. I shouldn't be using this guy like this...but- Amy was snapped out of her thoughts as suddenly the mood changed and some techno shit filled the club.   
  
"I need a drink." Amy said shaking her head as she quickly left the scene and found a spot at the bar, far away from Matt and the rest of her crew. "Hi...uh yeah, could I get a...a..." Her eyes trailed as she saw Matt stand up with Trish as she led him to the dance floor. "Bitch..." She mumbled and the bar tender looked at her confused.   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What?" Amy snapped as she looked at the scantily clad bar tender. "Oh, uh right sorry. Could I get three shots of tequila please." Amy yelled as she tapped her nails on the counter waiting. The bar tender slid Amy her drinks as Amy downed them quickly before slightly stumbling back to Greg in the middle of the dance floor. "Glad to know as soon as I'm out of the picture you swoop in in no time." Amy spat bitterly at Trish who was trying to cheer up Matt by dancing with him and Trish swallowed her awful words she was about to throw at her so called 'friend.'   
  
Matt sighed, as he gently slid past Trish and softly grabbed Amy's arm. "Baby please could we talk somewhere?" He pleaded looking deep in her eyes.   
  
"Don't fucken touch me." She whispered as she shook her head and continued walking until she found Greg.   
  
"Amy!" Matt yelled but she wasn't going to listen. "Listen Trish..." Matt said turning to her, "Do you mind if I leave? Tell Chris and them that I need time to...think." He said hugging her good-bye as he made his way out of the club. Trish sighed sadly as she walked alone back to the table where Chris, Adam and Dawn were at.   
  
~Back at the hotel~   
  
Matt slowly made his way to the elevators and headed up to his room. How the hell am I going to get through this one? He asked himself as he stripped down to his boxers and a wife-beater. Looking through his suitcase, he found a tiny red velvet box. He gulped down, barely even able to do that as he sat down on the bed slowly. Dazily, he stared at the box. God I'm never going to be able to give this to her now... He thought as he threw it in his bag before lying down and closing his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
hey, sorry it's so short. But thanx to all those who reviewed, I should have the next chapter up later tonight or tomorrow. I wanna finish this story before monday cuz that's when i go back to school. Hope you all had a safe new years. Please continue on with the great reviews, it honestly helps with the continuing of writing the story. Thanx!! 


	4. You don't always have to act like you're

Title: What Went On?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 or higher, language  
  
Disclaimer: i own no one  
  
Distribution: ask first please  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~Back at the club~  
  
After about an hour and a half dancing with Greg, and numerous shots of tequila, Amy finally decided to call it quits for the night. "Where the fuck is my purse you boyfriend stealing whore?" She slurred at Trish. Trish took that to heart as it pained her to hear those words from Amy's mouth. Trish quickly left as Dawn took her place.   
  
"Listen, I'm taking you back to the hotel." Dawn said wrapping her arm around Amy's waist carrying to the back exit where Chris, and Adam were waiting.   
  
"Well okay, but I've never done any girl-on-girl action, so bare with me." Amy slurred not knowing it was only Dawn bringing her back the hotel.   
  
"I'm not fucking you Amy." Dawn laughed as she handed her over to the guys who placed her in the backseat.   
  
"Well if you wanted to, that'd be cool too." Was all she said before passing out in the back seat.   
  
"Did Ames have enough to drink?" Chris smirked at his passed out friend.   
  
"Must've. God I've never seen her take so many shots in one night." Adam whistled as Dawn agreed. Trish just sat there sadly looking out her window oblivious to the conversation going on in the car.  
  
"Trish hunny..." Dawn said as she placed her hand on the other diva's shoulder. "You alright in there?"   
  
"Huh? What?" Trish said blinking back some tears as she shook her head and Adam looked back as him and Dawn looked at her worried.   
  
"Hey we alright back there?" Chris asked as he looking in his rear-view mirror.   
  
"Uh, y-yeah." Trish studdered as she bent her head down so her hair was covering her face.   
  
"Aww hunny what's wrong?" Dawn asked giving the blonde a sideways hug.   
  
"W-who said anything w-was wrong?" Trish swallowed as she flipped her hair back as the tears subsided and she plastered on a smile for everyone.   
  
"Did Amy say something?" Dawn guessed as her temper started to rise up. "Whatever she said, she didn't mean jack shit alright? I have no idea what the hell happened with her and Matt...but whatever it was she had no right to act how she acted tonight." Dawn stated insensitively as she glanced at the passed out form of the redhead.   
  
"I think..." Trish said started to say what went on between the two but decided to keep whatever happened on the down low. "Never mind." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and leaned back. The rest of the car ride was silent, with the occasional whines and groans of Amy as she shifted positions.   
  
"We're here." Chris sang as he stepped out of the car, and with Adam's help, carried Amy inside the hotel. Trish and Dawn trailed carrying jackets and bags as they piled tiredly into the hotel's small elevator. "Where does drunky go?" Chris smirked as they reached their floor.   
  
"Can she go with you Trish?" Adam suggested as he reshifted his grip on Amy's body.   
  
"U-uh me? M-my room?" Trish asked worried. "Can't she go with Dawn, or you?" She pleaded to Adam.   
  
"Relax, you'll survive." Chris smiled patting the girl on the shoulder as they dropped off Amy on Trish's bed.   
  
"Where do I sleep?" She whined. The guys looked at the couch and Trish sighed. "Fine, whatever."   
  
~Next Morning~   
  
"Where the fudge am I???" Amy groaned as she rolled over and yelped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Trish smirked as she handed Amy a glass of water and an Aspirin.   
  
"Need help washing that off?" She offered. Amy's make ran down her cheeks, dark dark circles wrapped around Amy' eyes, it was just a total mess. Amy looked at Trish shocked and just looked at her for a bit. "Iiiisss that a yes er no?" Trish asked as she sat down beside Amy, looking at her own feet.   
  
"Why?" Amy asked confused as she stared at her water, as she swished it around in its cup.   
  
"Because you look awful." Trish smiled friendly.   
  
"That's not what I mean." Amy said more seriously.   
  
"Listen, I don't care about what happened last night." Trish sighed as she stood up and walked to the bathroom to get a wet cloth and some make-up remover.  
  
"Well you should." Amy said taking the cloth and rubbing away at the black lines and smudges. "You don't have to spare my feelings. I deserve everything I dished out last night."   
  
"I'm not."   
  
"Yes you are!" Amy yelled starting to get aggravated. The fact that Trish was being way too nice even though she didn't have to plus a hang over just wasn't what she needed at the moment.   
  
"Relax, gees." Trish chuckled but Amy didn't look too happy. "What?" She asked innocently.   
  
"I don't see why the hell you're being so damn nice! Yell at me for crying out loud!" She cried as she glared down her friend.   
  
"Why?" Trish laughed lightly tossing her hair. "I have nothing to yell about."   
  
"Bullshit."   
  
"Why do you want me to so badly. God Amy, I wonder sometimes."   
  
"Because I deserved to! I called you all these names, I was a tremendous bitch to you and everyone else, I don't deserve to be treated civilly because God knows I didn't treat you guys like that last night!" She was now shrieked and rubbing her temples as Trish sat back down on the bed and rubbed her friend's leg affectionately.   
  
"I understand you were upset last night-"   
  
"Fucking sakes Trish! You don't always have to act like you're better than all of us! Stop hiding how you really feel cuz you're not helping. Just come out and say what you have to!" She yelled frustratedly and over- reacting.   
  
"Hold on Missy! How DARE you say I act like I'm better than everyone because I'm not constantly criticizing you guys! I'm trying to be a friend right now, accept it! I'm not a bitch, sorry." Trish said yelling frustratedly herself.   
  
"Well I don't need you to be a friend." Amy said bitterly as she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. "Stop trying to pretend like something you're not. No matter how you play it out, you're still a bitch." Amy stated as if she didn't care before shutting the door in Trish's face.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
R/R!! thanx! 


	5. To know that people aren't going to back

Title: What Went On?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 or up, language  
  
Distribution: ask first please  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one  
  
  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Amy hailed a cab to the airport, banging her head on the side of the window as it kept pounding due to the still very vivid hangover. It was pouring down gallons of rain as Amy watched the raindrops slide down the windows.She paid the guy, as she stumbled her way inside and looked for her flight. Seeing it was all the way across on the other side, Amy cried out her anger as she wobbled continuously until she finally arrived there.   
  
"So, then this really hot girl started touching me..." Amy heard Chris say proudly as she drowned out the rest of his story but did hear Adam say that he does have a wife. Fuck I forget them were coming... Amy thought annoyed at the fact that not only would she have to put up with Matt, but also Dawn, Trish, Chris and Adam on the flight back to North Carolina.   
  
"Hey Amy, damn you're all wet. Here..." Trish offered her coat as they all turned around and saw Amy soaked. "Guess it's really coming down out there eh? Hope our flights don't get cancel-"   
  
"ATTENTION!" The speaker box came on and everyone held their breath. "DUE TO THE WEATHER, FLIGHTS HAVE BEEN CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE." All eyes turned on Trish who grinned sheepishy.   
  
"-ed." She finished off her sentence and sighed. "Well then, shopping anyone? Hmm??" Dawn of course nodded her head as both ladies linked arms and grabbed Amy's. Amy looked down disgusted, before snatching her arm back and throwing Trish's jacket back at her. "What is your problem?!" Trish asked getting angry.   
  
"You already know what my problem is." Amy said in a low voice. Trish gave her blank stare as she remembered what happened this morning. "Now get out of my way." Amy demanded rather than asked as she pushed past her, as well as the gang and walked away. Matt had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked shamefully at his feet. The only reason she was acting like this was so that no one would see how weak she was right now. So no one would know how much this is tearing her up inside, and in moments she's going to collapse. And it was all his fault. He watched her re-treating form as she disappeared into the midst of all the tired and angry passengers who's flights have been delayed.   
  
Dawn looked at Trish and girl's instinct, urged Trish on to go talk to Matt. "I know what you're going to say, you might as well start with Matt." Trish took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as it wavered. "You'll be fine." Trish nodded her head as a single tear slipped down her cheek and Dawn hugged her tightly. Trish looked at the distance between her and Matt and then back at Dawn. The brunette nodded her head reassuringly as Trish slowly walked up to Matt.   
  
"Hey..." Trish whispered as she laid her hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. "Sorry..." she apologized as she took in a deep breath. "Go after her." Matt's head slowly rose as he looked at her through dark and gloomy eyes. He shook his head no. As he was about to talk, Trish interrrupted him. "I know what you're going to say. 'How can I talk to her when she wants nothing to do with me? I should leave her alone because that's what she wants.'" Trish said and Matt gave a small laugh. Women sure are good at knowing that kind of stuff. "Well you have to go after her. Who cares if she gets angry at you, nothing can make her more angry or upset than she already is." Matt thought about that and nodded, she was right. "Even though she acts like she doesn't want you to go after her, deep down she really does. It shows that you're not going to give up. To her, that means that yeah you screwed up immensly, but at least you know you did and you're trying to make things right again."   
  
"I can't..." The words were so sad as Matt looked at Trish. "I know Amy, she's not like that."   
  
"Yeah she is. Things change as soon as something like this happens. She's alone and vulnerable. She needs to know that you're still around and busting your ass off to fix things. When you stop going after, she loses hope in ever knowing you guys are going to be okay again. Listen to a girl who's been through it before." There was a long pause as Matt tried to soak up everything that's been said. Could she be right? "I am." Trish said laughing slightly as she patted Matt on the shoulder. "Go find her." Her voice was sweet and geniuine. After all Amy's said and done to Trish, Trish hung around and maybe that's what Amy needs. To know that people aren't going to back down as soon as shit rises.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ i hope you guys like this chapter. I was a bit disappointed in it because the chapter i had written got deleted so this one got posted. I know i said i hoped to have this done by monday, but i realized that i only have 2 weeks till finals and i'm looking for my first job so things are kinda crazy. the next chapters are going to be a lot more...angst/drama so can't wait to get those posted. sorry again, and i hope you guys continue to read and review! 


	6. So damn nieve and foolish for believeing

Title: What Went On?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one  
  
Distribution: ask first please  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Amy had found a bar, and she sat sadly on the bar stool and ordered a shot of tequila. Knowing that drinking made her feel more like shit than better, she thought maybe this time around it would help. She stirred the shot with her finger, sadly realizing at what she was doing. God it's 9:00am and I'm at a bar...drinking. Is this what it's come to? She asked herself disgusted in herself. She looked around and saw sad lonely people around the bar, some passed out, and others staring into space drowning their sorrows in a drink, much like she was. Why didn't he run after me? She wondered biting her lip as she stared at the shot glass that sat in front of her. I don't want to lose you Matt...but... She cried as she buried her head in her arms.   
  
Time seemed to stop when she felt someone sit down beside her and lift her head up. She looked up startled and swallowed hard. She was completely surprised that he even showed his face, especially after the way she'd been treating everyone. Matt never would of stood for people treating their friends like that.   
  
He looked down at his hands quietly, not really knowing what to say or where to start. Amy turned around and lifted the shot glass before Matt's hand touched hers, stopping her. The promise rings on both their hands were visible and Amy choked back some tears. To her, that band was nothing but a broken promise now. Matt slowly took the drink out of her hand and sat it down back on the bar counter. Amy shamefully stared down.   
  
"Amy-"   
  
"I don't want to hear it." She spoke softly, each word stinging more than the one before.   
  
"I'm sorry. I screwed up so badly and I am so sorry." He spoke honestly, it was the only way to get through to her. If he lied, she'd know. She always knew.   
  
"Matt...please don't..." She pleaded quietly. "I don't need this...not now..." She whimpered as Matt gently stroked her face.   
  
"Are we ever going to be okay?" He asked as he stared at her, geniuinly scared at hearing 'no' come out of her mouth.   
  
"N-" Matt held his breath. "I don't know." She said blinking her eyes sadly. "I don't really care."   
  
Matt's heart fell as he looked at her, worry lines forming on his forehead. Matt shakily took her left hand, the one with the promise ring on it, and softly twirled the ring on her finger. Amy looked down sadly, knowing what was about to happen would only break both their hearts more than anything. She lifted her right hand but stopped.   
  
"I gave this ring...what three, four years ago?" Matt asked surprised at how long ago. "It meant that...I promised to love you for as long as I lived, and that I would protect you and your heart was safe with me." He said fondly. "I meant what I said." He looked up at her and tears silently flowed down her delicate face. "I still do...it's just that-"   
  
"No Matt. You broke your promise to me. You can love me for as long as you live, you can protect me however you want, but my heart wasn't safe when I left it with you. You took it and played with it, and when you finally dropped it, it broke. Just like your promise means nothing to me anymore, neither does this ring." She spoke sadly as if she didn't know him anymore. She slowly slipped the ring off her finger and sat it down on the bar counter. "It's all words Matt. You never meant what you said. This ring is nothing but a piece in your game of lies and broken promises. Guess that's what I deserve for being so damn nieve and foolish for believeing that you would stand by your words." She stood up and grabbed her purse. Her knees caved under her, but Matt quickly grabbed her by the arm and caught her. She choked back more tears as Matt spun her around and looked at her, the look on his face would haunt her forever.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Read and Review, thanx! 


	7. Forgiveness and your actions come with a

Title: What Went On?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one  
  
Distribution: ask first please  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"What?" She asked softly as she tried to shake the image of Matt's tormented face out of her mind. He looked so sad, but it couldn't possibly compare to how she felt. Nothing could.   
  
"Please don't do this." He said holding the ring in his hand. "I know you're mad, and you don't want me around, but please...don't do this." He said as he tried to slip the ring back on her hand but she wouldn't allow it. "Amy, this isn't mine."   
  
"And it's not mine."   
  
Matt looked down at his feet, he couldn't shake the guilt he felt. He never would be able to get rid of that awful feeling.   
  
"C'mon Amy it's me, Matt. It's your ring. Amy baby please, I gave this to you as a sign of-"   
  
"No. Nuh-uh. When you gave this to me, I was on top of the world Matthew. I had this amazing career, incredible friends and this unbelievable boyfriend. He was the one who sat in that tub with me that one night, his arms wrapped around my body, as he blew the bubbles away from my body trying to sneak a peak." She said with a small smile at the memory before blowing out a nervous breath. "He was this perfect man, the one I got to call my boyfriend, no one else's. He took out this black velvet box from the drawer and looked at me. 'This is a promise ring,' he said, 'I want you to have it. Because it means that...I promise to love you for as long as I live, and that I will protect you and your heart was safe with me.'" She said looking at him squinting as tears continued to fall as she jutted out her jaw feeling foolish. "That was Matt. My Matt. The one I knew and the one I fell in love with. Not this." She said looking up and down at him. "This, I don't know who it is. It's just another guy who screwed up what he had going for him. He's nothing but a sad sorry excuse of a man who jumps on the nearest girl when he sees an opening." She said shaking her head as if doing so would make everything right again. Like it would make the stabbing pains in her chest go away and the tears to stop falling.   
  
"I'm sorry. I still mean all those things...It's just that-"   
  
"No Matt." She said putting her finger up to his lips silencing him. "If you meant those things, like really meant those things, you never would've cheated on me the way that you did. I never would've caught you with that half naked girl in our hotel room, your hands all over her body, your lips on hers, trailing down her neck. If I had done that to another guy, would you believe me when I got caught red-handed that I still meant all those things you told me? Would you forgive me just like that?" She asked as she sniffled and wiped away tears with the back of her hand. Matt didn't know what to say. The thought of his Amy, with another guy, made him visibly sick. He looked at her, and fully realized how she felt. Matt didn't think he could forgive her if she had done it. Oh God... Matt thought as he grabbed his chest and bit his lip. "Exactly. You wouldn't. So now use that brain of yours and guess what I'm not going to do. Forgiveness and you're actions come with a heavy price, and these are things you just can't afford." She said softly before getting out of Matt's grasp and she once again disappeared in the midst of the crowd, leaving Matt to stand their and fully realize what exactly his actions caused him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Sniffle* ahhh! No j/k, uh read and review, and till next time! 


	8. Not stealing my boyfriend my ass

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13 for language  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
DISCLAIMER: i own no one  
  
CHAPTER 8   
  
Amy stepped outside the airport squinting to see. Walking briskly, she shuffled through the piles of snow while burying her face in her jacket collar. Regardless of being freezing outside, she needed to get away. The winds had started to pick up and visibility was close to none on the roads. God I'm going to be stuck in this airport forever she thought while turning the corner around the airport. She sighed miserably when she saw Matt searching frantically for her, running around like a chicken with his head cut off. She couldn't help but smile for a moment at the image. Turning on her heels, she spun around and headed in the opposite direction just as Matt's eyes found where she was, or had been.   
  
Fuck! Matt sighed as he looked up and saw no one. I could've sworn she'd be around here... he mumbled as he headed back inside, the opposite direction that Amy had gone. He stumbled over a pile of snow and Amy's promise ring he had been holding onto fell out. Oh god no... he muttered angrily as he got down on his hands and knees and hurriedly searched for it. Taking off his gloves, his bare hands instantly started to freeze as his hands dug through piles of snow until he found the ring. Jamming it into his pocket, he jogged inside as he couldn't feel his hands anymore.   
  
"What happened to you? You just sort of disappeared." Trish said blowing out a sigh of relief as Matt walked up to her looking at his hands. "What happened?" Trish asked as she grabbed Matt's hands and flipped them over examining them.   
  
"Nothing. It's cold out." He mumbled.   
  
"Well duh. But were you playing in the snow or something? God these are frost bite marks." Trish said softly as she looked at them more closely.   
  
"How do you know? It could just be dry skin." "C'mon Matt, I grew up in Canada. I was there long enough to know what frost bite is. Have you ever heard of gloves?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Without thinking, Matt took out Amy's promise ring and handed it to Trish.   
  
"What's this-" Trish started before biting her tongue when she realized what it was. She shook her head frustratedly as she jutted out her jaw upset. "I can't believe she did it. She actually did it." Trish said in awe as she flipped the ring over in her hand.   
  
"Yeah well believe it." He retorted trying not to show how upset and frustrated he was. "Do you know when we can leave this shit place? I don't think I can take anymore of being stuck here knowing she's somewhere crying because of me."   
  
Trish felt sympathetic towards the older Hardy, but she knew Amy was going through hell and this was just her own way of dealing with it. She didn't want to choose sides, but Amy made it really hard for Trish to even try and feel sorry for her by the way she was treating all of them. Trish had to bite the bullet though, if anything, this was the time that Amy needed her the most, no time for being a baby and whining about it.   
  
"Trish my hands hurt." Matt pouted while rubbing them together.   
  
"Don't!" Trish shrieked as she pulled Matt's hands apart and laughed sheepishly. Matt looked at her like a crazy person but she ignored it. "You're never supposed to rub your hands together, it'll do more damage than good." She said as she warmed up his hands by placing them in between his. They stood there laughing and talking as Amy saw the pair and her eyes narrowed. Not stealing my boyfriend my ass... She hissed obviously taking things the wrong way. Talk about bad timing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
read and review plz. sorry for the delay, im not quite sure how good of a chapter, sorta boring maybe? not enough excitement? i dunno. but once this friday comes and goes, i'll be able to relax cuz ill be done with finals. i'm trying REAL hard to update this so please be patient. i have two different endings and i'm not sure if i should end it happy or sad, suggestions always welcome. once again r/r. ttyl! 


	9. well lets not state the painfully obviou

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13 for language right now, rating may change  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
DISCLAIMER: i own no one  
  
CHAPTER 9   
  
Amy bit her thumb jealously. Why am I the crazy one? Why is it that after all that's happened, Matt's still the sweet, southern guy he always was who made a mistake and everyone's forgiven him, and I'm this crazy girl who deserves to be shunned from everything and everyone? I hate these people! Why do they have to be so dumb?! I wasn't the one who screwed up, why isn't anyone here for me? Her phone began to ring as Amy dug it out of her purse and answered it.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Hello to you to." The other voice smirked. "How's it?"   
  
"Sucks."   
  
"What's wrong hun?" The perky voice rang through the phone as Amy cringed.   
  
"Y'know, I didn't mess around with another girl."   
  
"Uhmm yeah, of course...not?" The voice laughed confused.   
  
"I'm the victim here, why is it that now, all my friends go to console him instead of me?"   
  
"Who's this we're talking bout? Who fooled around with who?"   
  
"None of your business." Amy snapped as she paced back and forth.   
  
"Gees, calm down."   
  
"Shut it because you don't know what I'm going through. This is different."   
  
"Well obviously because you don't want to talk about it."   
  
"And is that my fault?"   
  
"No of course not. But maybe that's whats wrong. Maybe they got the hint that you don't want to talk and that you do want to be alone and so they're respecting your wishes. They think that that's how you want to deal with this, so they're giving you your space. Is that a bad thing?"   
  
"Yes!" She shrieked. "Even though I don't want them near me, they could at least make an effort or sign to show that they're there for me instead of him. He doesn't deserve anything. He's not the one who's breaking to pieces and losing his mind. He wasn't the one left in the dark-"   
  
"Amy! Sweetie, slow down..." The other voice soothed. "Take a deep breath." She waited as the redhead on the other line did so. "I know you're hurting and all, and whatever happened must've been really serious to upset you like this, but you need to know something. If in fact you are talking about who I think you are, I know that that's not his style. Honest to god I didn't think he had the balls to do something like that because he's so sweet and-"   
  
Amy rolled her eyes frustratedly. "Well apparently he did because what he did was totally unacceptable and I'll never forgive him for that. Why does everyone have to be so dumb and think that it is acceptable because Matt's all 'sweet' and 'would never do such a thing' type guy. Open your eyes a little because he did do such a thing. You're just as dumb and clueless as the rest of them Stacy. I thought I would be able to expect more from you, since you've gone through what I have but then again I realize it's you Stacey I'm talking to and...well lets not state the painfully obvious answer." Amy stated coldly before hanging up on a baffled and shocked Stacy.   
  
"Why do you have to be so damn disrespectful to those who are trying to help?!" Dawn yelled as she grabbed Amy by the wrist after hearing what she said to Stacy on the phone.   
  
"Let go of me." Amy whined while trying to free herself.   
  
"Stacy is probably one of the only bridges you haven't burned yet until now in this short amount of time. You're going on this pyscho rampage lashing out at anyone who is trying to feel any sympathy for you and you wonder why we're backing down from you. If you want our sympathy or someone to help you go through this Amy, don't go around slapping them in the face." Dawn yelled angrily at her younger friend. Amy had her attitude look on her face, obviously not going to take this from her. Hearing all the commotion, all eyes were on the two, including Matt and Trish.   
  
"Dawn if I wanted to slap someone in the face for interfering, I would've. Starting with her." Amy replied coldly while looking at Trish who had since dropped Matt's hands and looked down at her feet.   
  
"Amy!" Dawn yelled out as Amy attempted to leave but was stopped when Chris J and Adam wouldn't move out of the way. Amy glared at them, and the two men gave her disappointed looks before walking away from her, as did the rest of them.   
  
Had they finally had enough of her? Already? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ agh! am i the only one who thinks this story isn't coming out as good as it is in my head? i have it perfectly but when i write it, it comes out...blah. w/e R/R and sorry for another short chappie. the story will get rolling eventually 


	10. Don't ever ask me to do this for you aga

TITLE: What Went On  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
DISCLAIMER: i own no one  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"All boarding flight..." Amy drowned out the PA system as she stood up, grabbed her bags and headed on the plane. Ten hours and endless amounts of fights later, the planes were finally clear to set flight. She quietly made her way onto the plane and found a seat by the aisle on the right side of the plane. She held her breath as Matt and the rest of the group boarded the plane. She blew out a breath of relief when Matt hesistated but decided to sit a couple rows up and in the middle section of the plane with Adam. Guess this is how it's going to be... She thought as she sat back in her seat as they took off.   
  
Half way into the flight, Amy yawned at she looked at her watch and realized it was 4:27am. She tried to get comfortable in her seat as Matt looked back at her. When she couldn't, Matt started to get up when she stopped him.   
  
"Don't." She said looking at him as she continued to try and get comfortable in her seat. He sighed, as he sat back down watching her. Matt turned to Adam, who continued to bop his head to the music through his headphones and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Wud up?"  
  
"Ad, go sit with Amy." He said pointing back to her who didn't see.   
  
"What?" Adam asked confused as he turned down his music. "I don't get it."   
  
"Just, go back there. She looks uncomfortable and..."   
  
"Well what am I supposed to do?" He almost shrieked. "Rock her to sleep?!"   
  
"Well not exactly. But just go, and while you're there, talk to her..."   
  
"Man, we're friends and all but I don't want to get in the middle of this. No medling." Adam said shaking his head.   
  
"Adam please. Just, I dunno, think of something. Please." Matt pleaded as he took Adam's disc man from him urging him to go. "For me." Adam looked at him questionably.   
  
"Fine. Only because it's you guys and I don't want you two apart." Adam said as they slapped hands and Adam headed to the back.   
  
"Hey." Amy said looking up and smiled at Adam. "What's up?"   
  
"Could I sit here?" He asked.   
  
Amy raised her eyebrows at him. "Uh, yeah sure." She said as she moved over to the empty seat beside her so Adam could sit in the aisle and watch Matt. "So what's up?"   
  
"Couldn't sleep. You?"   
  
"Same." She said lying her head sideways on the back of the seat sighing.   
  
"Here." Adam said raising the armrest and patting his lap. "Wouldn't want a sore neck now would we?" He said after seeing the confused look on her face. "Trust me, you'll sleep better." Giving in, she laid her head down and quickly got comfortable.   
  
"Thanks." She smiled thankfully as Adam absentmindedly stroked her soft fiery hair. Amy got goosebumps as each stroke happened. God don't do this to me as she thought about how Matt would always do that when she would fall asleep on his lap while watching tv or something. He always kept a steady rhythm when he stroked her red locks, going from the top of her head, down to the very ends slowing down as he reached the tips, letting the last pieces of hair fall through his fingers. Adam sensing her uncomfortable-ness stopped and looked up at Matt desperately. He looked down sadly and jealously. Adam cursed knowing that this was a bad idea. Trying to move the uneasy feeling she felt, she broke the silence. "Adam," She waited for a response.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Why'd he do it?" She soon realized that that just made it more uncomfortable, but it had already been asked, so now all she could do was wait for a response.   
  
"What?" He asked nervously as Matt's head shot back to the two. He swallowed slowly as his throat went dry.   
  
"You heard me." She said calmy. "Why'd Matt do it?"   
  
"I-I don't know. Amy please don't drag me into this. You guys are both my friends and-"   
  
Disregarding the last part, she asked again, "Why'd he do it? Don't say you don't because you do. Now answer me." She spoke softly but it was loud enough for Matt to hear. As she waited for his answer, she looked at her empty left ring finger and her eyes clouded with tears.   
  
"A-Amy girl..." Matt looked at Adam and just looked at him blankly. Adam was nervous and starting to sweat at the situation he was in. He didn't want to screw up anything.   
  
"Please answer me." Her voice was soft but desperate.   
  
"I don't know why Amy. Honestly I don't know." He said looking up at Matt as if he was a stranger listening in. "He did something he shouldn't have and you have every right to be angry at him." Matt gave him a pained look but Adam continued. "He broke his word to you when he gave you that promise ring," He said touching Amy's empty left finger, "and he let you down. You kept up your end of the promise because you love the man more than life itself, and it looks like he didn't feel the same. That's why he did what he did." He spoke looking out into space and could hear the screams of betrayal from Matt's head. "But," He started again. "That's just it. It 'looks' as if he didn't feel the same. But that's where denial and reality start to mix and you can't tell the difference from the truth and from the lies you create to feel better and to try and understand more of what happened." He said as he took in a deep breath and was surprised when it quivered. "Matt, god the man is something else." Adam said with a light laugh. "He's such a dedicated and passionate person, you can't help but feel that same emotion rub off him and onto you. When I first met the guy, and when I met you and realized that you two were a thing, I was shocked. But, after I looked at you guys, I couldn't pair any two more perfect people together. You complimented each other's style, knew each other like a book and shared the same dedication and passion for what you both loved doing. Then as I got to know you guys even more, I saw that the reason you guys were so good at being dedicated and passionate was because you guys got practice on each other. You'd talk endless hours about each other, smiling and all, you two were just so proud of each other. That's how I feel with me and Alanah, and I know how deep the feeling goes. So now, to have that trust broken, laced with betrayal and anger, there's no pain greater than that." Adam said starting to get emotional at the fact that if that ever happened to him and Alanah it would be completely devastating, as it was to both Matt and Amy. "So when you ask me why Matt did what he did...I don't have an answer because I don't know the answer. You'd never see it coming, that's how shocking it is. But I know it was purely accident, there was no hidden meaning in it."   
  
"I don't understand..." She said softly.   
  
"Matt was totally wasted. It's not like he was sober and knew what he was doing. Matt's the most, 'perfect' guy if you will. Mr. Perfection to the Nth degree. He doesn't just screw up, everything he does is always well thought out. When he was drunk, that wasn't Matt. That was some guy in Matt' s body. The guy you and I both know, know that he isn't the type of guy to take anything for granted. He would never mean to break your heart or your trust in him." He said softly as he waited for Amy to say something but she didn't. Amy laid there soaking everything that Adam said, closing her eyes as tears escaped her eyelids. Adam felt her tears fall on his clothes and felt completely shaken up. Crying women always make men nervous, this was no acception. "Amy, don't think that Matt doesn't love you more than life itself because he does. You're the only woman in his life, and you'll BE the only woman in his life. This was just a setback..." He said feeling like her lost her.   
  
Amy slowly sat up and wiped the tears away. She looked out the window and took in a shaky breath as Adam rubbed her back. Amy pushed his hand away as she stood up and ran to the bathroom. Matt shot up out of his seat but Adam just as quickly got to Matt and stopped him.   
  
"I'm so so sorry..." Adam said scared, "But you have to let her deal with this without you." Matt gave him a look of betrayal as if to say 'how dare you' but it wasn't meant to come off like that. "See Matt! I told you! I didn't want to get involved but you insisted and you see what happens?! Don't ever ask me to do this for you again Matt." Adam said mad at the thanks Matt gave him.   
  
Slowly but surely, Matt's actions were taking their effect on everyone as the dagger went in deeper, everyone drifted farther and farther apart from each other. The tension between them was so strong, that would it be able to break the bond that held them together? All anyone could hope for that it wouldn't, but as each passing moment went by, their friendship deteriorated piece by piece, one person at a time.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
another chapter...and yeah well another chapter. R/R as always, the more the merrier! the next couple of chapters are going to be more interesting, some of you will hate me for it, but hey! keeps you reading right? R/R a lot! peace!xoxox 


	11. I can't stay here

Title: What Went On?  
  
Author: Hayley  
  
E-Mail: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Distribution: ask first please  
  
Disclaimer: i own no one  
  
CHAPTER 11   
  
As the cab slowly pulled up the Amy's driveway, she paid the driver and gathered her things before heading up the snowy steps. Dawn was with her, weeks ago they had planned on her staying there so all her stuff was already set up in Amy's house. Dawn had offered to stay at a hotel, but Amy took the high road and allowed Dawn to stay with her. Plus, deep down, in Amy's new forned black heart, she felt the need to have someone there tonight, just so long as she wasn't all alone.   
  
As Amy stood on the front step, the cold frosty winds blew through her hair. It was March, but the snowstorms seemed to be more frequent. She hesitated turning the key in the lock and Dawn noticed her shaking.   
  
"Amy you alright?" Dawn asked as she bounced from side to side trying to stay warm.   
  
"Uh, y-yeah-" Amy studdered but dropped her keys. "Dammit!" She hissed as she bent down and dug through the snow to find her keys. Dawn looked at her worried, but kept tight-lipped. Finally, Amy found them and slowly opened the door.  
  
Her heart raced as she turned on the lights in the entrance and saw bags galore. Some hers, some Dawn's, and some Matt's. Amy glued her eyes to the floor as she took off her winter stuff and Dawn could feel the awkwardness. Her place was filled with reminders of Matt, them being the last thing Amy needed. All the photos, and magazines, sunglasses, jackets, sweaters, and pants, they all were painful reminders.   
  
Dawn slowly walked over to a pile on Amy's couch of a half packed bag of Matt's stuff, and started to put them away.   
  
"Y-you don't have to do that..." She said not really knowing what she wanted.   
  
"It's ok Amy, I'll just move it out of your way." Dawn said softly.   
  
"Listen, I'm just going to go to bed. Make yourself at home, you know where everything is." Amy said tiredly as she held onto the banister for support up the stairs.   
  
"Yeah, and thanks again Amy. I really appreciate you letting me stay here and all." She said gratefully as Amy nodded her head. Amy headed upstairs, and Dawn headed to the kitchen for a snack before she went to bed. The fridge door was filled with pictures of Matt, or Amy, or Matt and Amy. Little notes filled Amy's 'note box' by the phone. Dawn picked up some and smiled when she read them.   
  
'I'm going to be home late, order for me k? love you.' -M   
  
'Amy, where the hell are you? I've looked everywhere. Call me. love you.' -M  
  
'Quit leaving. Everytime I come here, your off somewhere looking for me. call me. love ya xoxox' -A   
  
Silly little notes made Dawn laugh a little. The notes were simple but sweet. She also noticed all the little notes made on things hanging on the fridge. As Dawn looked more closely, she realized Matt, like a kid with a crayon, had drawn on almost everything. 'Matt' or 'Mamy' [name matt and amy together] was drawn on everything, as if to mark his presence in her house. It was kiddish, but sweet nonetheless. Every where you looked, there had to have been a reminder or marking showing that Matt 'lives' there. Poor Amy... Dawn thought at how hard it would be on Amy. Omg Amy... Dawn realized as she slowly went upstairs and saw Amy leaning against the wall across from her bedroom.   
  
"Sweetie you alright?" Dawn asked as she looked at Amy's sad eyes.   
  
"I can't go in there." She said sadly. "Everywhere I look, there's something about Matt. I try to put him out of my head, but everywhere i look, I see a picture, note, clothes, everything. I can't even go to my own room to cry because I'll just see more things that'll make me cry even more." Amy sobbed and looked like a little girl, afraid as she leaned against a wall, her chin down on her chest as she fiddled with her fingers. "What am I going to do..." She mumbled as she looked up and saw Dawn looking at her. "What?"   
  
"I can't even imagine how hard this is for you right now." She replied sighing.   
  
"I can't stay here." Amy concluded as she removed herself from the wall. "I have to go somewhere, away from here."  
  
"From your house?"  
  
"North Carolina. This state ain't big enough for the both of us. I'll go to my mom's or something in Florida, just for a couple of days. This is insane..." Amy shook her head. "I just need some down time, without him being everywhere." She said as she braced herself and slowly walked into her room, Dawn following behind her. "Look, our bed, I can't sleep in that, I'd never sleep alone in that, Matt was always there. The bathroom, Matt would always surprise me in the shower, or take up the mirror while I tried to do my hair and makeup. The closet, all the extra clothes that are too small for him, like hoodies and sweaters I wear to keep me warm. It's just too much." She sounded disappointed but it was just overwhelming at all the unwanted memories. "I'll grab a few things, hope I can get a flight out of her ASAP." She said as she hurried like a busy bee gathering fresh clothes and such. Dawn just stood there not really knowing what to do.   
  
"Don't leave..." Dawn said not really knowing why she said it, instinctive she guessed.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"I-I don't know..."   
  
"You can stay here for as long as you want. If you need anything, you know where to call me. It's not like I'm packing my bags and moving in with my mom. It's only for a few days." Amy said doubtfully.  
  
"Are you sure? Only a few days? You're still coming back right?" Amy hesitated to answer. Dawn didn't know, neither did Amy. "Amy?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ R/R as always, thanx! 


	12. So why you really here?

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
The plane touched down as Amy slowly woke up and looked out her window. Home sweet home... she thought as it was late in the afternoon, the Florida sun beaming down on them and the sky was bluer than ever. She got off the plane and was greeted by her mom waiting for her.   
  
"Amy!" Her mom squealed in delight as she hugged her only daugher. "How are you? Flight okay? You hungry?" Her mom rambled off asking her all these questions. Amy just laughed and nodded as her and mom walked out of the airport and into her mom's car. "So sweetie, how come you decided to come visit me? No problems are there?" Her mom asked happy to see her daughter as they drove on the freeway and her mom waited for her exit.   
  
Amy was silent, she didn't really feel like telling her mom just yet, hell she didn't even wanna admit it to herself let alone her mom. Her mom hadn't noticed as she started asking which restaurant Amy wanted to go for a late lunch. They decided on Outback's just because it seemed closer.   
  
The ride went on, her mom babbling on and on about how she did some gardening before Amy landed, she cleaned up Amy's room so she could stay there and so forth. When they finally reached Outback's, Amy grabbed her purse and cellphone as her and her mom walked into the restaurant. Finding a booth, they both sat down and looked at their menus.   
  
"So Amy, you've been awfully quiet. What's been going on with my famous daughter?" Her mom seemed so proud to say that and Amy half-heartedly smiled back.   
  
"Um, well I got a week off so...here I am?" She questioned herself as to whether her mom would believe that.   
  
"Yeah, and? Where's Matthew? I haven't seen him in ages. He's not sick or anything is he? Or worse hurt...?" Her mom started panicking. She was so 'protective' in a sense of Matt. He's supposed to be the future son-in-law and she was so glad that it was him. At least he was supposed to be.   
  
"Uh, *ahem* yeah, no he's fine. How's work?" She asked quickly getting the subject off Matt.   
  
Her mom frowned, usually Amy jumped at the chance to talk about Matt. The two would always talk hours on end about the guy. "Fine, thanks for asking. So," Her mom said switching the subject back, "How come you didn't bring Matt? Sick of each other yet?" Her mom laughed jokingly.   
  
"Uh...yeah," She smiled pretending to be sarcastic, "That's it."   
  
"Well, that's good. A little time apart, and when you get back, he'll be celebrating your return. It always happens sweetie ya know? Guys are so dependant, let's hope he doesn't kill himself being stupid before you get back." Her mom laughed lightly, "Men. Never leave them unattended." Amy put on a fake smile to show her mom everything was ok. As they ordered and waited for their meals, Amy's mom sat there studying her daughter.   
  
"What?" Amy asked nervously at the sight of her mom examining her. "Something wrong?"   
  
Her mom shook her head, "Uh, no, no. Just that..." Her mom couldn't quite put her finger on it, "You seem...I dunno.... different. Ya know?"   
  
Amy squinted, "Really? What?" Amy asked playing dumb. Please don't do this... she pleaded in her head.   
  
"Hmm...." Her mom said stumped. "I dunno, your hair different?" Her mom said not really knowing what it was.   
  
"Yeah! That's it mom, thanks for noticing..." She replied 'happily'.   
  
Their food came, and as they ate, her mom would periodically look up and Amy, as if to say something, but didn't know how to actually come out and say it. Amy tried her best to ignore her, and to not snap and start yelling at her mother. As they finished up, Amy ordered the check and pulled out some cash when her mom interrupted.   
  
"Sweetie..." Her mom laughed putting Amy's money away, "This is my treat. It's not everyday my daughter come's home now is it?" Amy's mom said as she paid for the check. Amy smiled her thanks as they got up and back into her mom's car.  
  
They drove around Florida like old times, stopping by outlet stores and stuff like that as the smile on Amy's mom's face never left. She seems so happy to see me... Amy thought as they stopped at a red light. It was now 9:00 and the car was filled with Amy's luggage and some clothes they picked up on their drive.   
  
"Sweetie, you must be tired. Afterall that was probably a long flight yes?"   
  
"Uh, yeah sorta."   
  
"Well, let's get you home clean and freshened up. We can relax and talk about Matt, sound fun?" Her mom winked knowing it was Amy's favorite topic. Again, key word being was.   
  
Amy groaned as she looked out her window. I can't wait for that...she thought sarcastically as she thought of a way to get out of it.   
  
They pulled up into the driveway and Amy's heart smiled. Regardless of what complicated things were going on in her life right now, the feeling of being home was just a pleasant feeling. She grabbed her bags and headed up the driveway. As she walked in, all these pictures of Amy and Billy surrounded the living room.   
  
"I'm so happy you decided to visit, you have no idea." Her mom smiled. "We have so much catching up to do. I'll let you unpack first, shower and whatnot and I'll be waiting for you out in the back okay? Take your time, we have all night." Her mom squealed like an excited kid. Amy smiled and nodded her head, as she headed upstairs with her bags. As she did so, she looked at the plaques on the walls, mostly her swim awards. Amy smiled and got caught up with emotion she stopped walking to admire her plaques.   
  
She finally made it up to her room and everything seemed to be in the same place she left everything since the last time she was here with Matt. She unpacked her stuff and walked into her bathroom to clean up. She finished half an hour later as she brushed her hair and took in a deep breath. She slowly walked down the stairs, hoping her mom wasn't serious about catching her up on Matt.   
  
"Amy, I'm out here!" Her mom yelled as she sat on the patio deck with two drinks on the table.   
  
Amy braced herself as she stepped out onto the patio and sat down in 'her' seat.   
  
"Is everything alright? Room okay?" Her mom making sure Amy's stay was as comfortable as possible.   
  
"Perfect." Amy smiled as she looked out onto the backyard. The sky was dark, the cooler night air supplied a relief to them since the day had been so hot.   
  
"So why you really here?" Her mom asked more seriously than Amy had heard her mom all day.   
  
"Whadaya mean? I had a week off, it's not that often and I never get to see you. You're alright with me staying here right?" Amy asked as she nervously took a sip of her drink.   
  
"Amy..." Her mom said in that motherly tone.   
  
"I'm telling the truth!" She said sounding like a melodramatic teenager.   
  
"Amy..." there was the motherly tone again and Amy bit her lip.   
  
"I had a fight with Matt. Alright?" She said not telling any details.   
  
"Is that why you've been so distant today?"   
  
"I haven't been distant." She pouted.   
  
"Fine. Don't think we won't talk about this later..." Her mom said knowing that it wasn't a 'fight with Matt' that was bothering her.   
  
"Mom, it's nothing. He told me he was going to come down here with me but he said he was really burnt out from being on the road so much and wanted to rest and might come down later. I got all mad at him and that's the reason I seemed 'distant' as you would put it." She lied through her teeth and her mom didn't fully buy it. "Is that a good enough reason for you?" She asked more softly, she really didn't want to fight with her mom, now was not a good time to add another person who's mad at her to her list.   
  
"Fine, good enough for me." Her mom smiled, knowing full well that the conversation will still happen later. "So, you have any major plans while you're down here?"  
  
"Uh, I might visit Alanah and Denise, you remember them right? Adam and Jay's wives."   
  
"Ah yes, I remember." Her mom said nodding her head.   
  
"And ya know, just do some shopping, sleep, go to the gym, hang out at the beach. Nothing big." Amy said lightly.   
  
"How long are you planning on staying?"   
  
Amy paused and thought about that one. Honestly I have no freaken idea... "Um...haven't decided yet." She said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ bad place to end i know, boring chapter? it's moving the story along so...what are ya gunna do? sorry, i'm so tired so R/R. now that she's where i want her to be in the story, something's going to happen and some of you may not like it. but hey, it add's drama right? R/R!!! thanx! 


	13. So this is how it would feel like

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: i own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
CHAPTER 13   
  
"What?! What do you mean she left?" Matt yelled into the phone when he woke up and Dawn had called.   
  
"Matt calm down." She said into the phone.  
  
"Well where did she go? Is she alright?"   
  
"Yeah she's fine. Listen, maybe I shouldn't have told ya. I don't even know why I did. Forget it." She said about to hang up.  
  
"Wait Dawn!" Matt said desperately.   
  
"What?" She sighed.   
  
"Where is she? Seriously."  
  
"I can't tell you. You'll go after her and she'll be even more mad at me." "Please. I just need to know. That way I know she's okay."  
  
"Matthew trust me, she's perfectly safe and everything. Why don't you go away for the week? Go on a trip, relax, clear your head. Chris was asking if you wanted to go up to Canada for a bit of skiing, you should go. Trish might be going to. It'll be good for you." Dawn said as she took a bite out of an apple and sat down in Amy's kitchen.   
  
"I dunno-"   
  
"Go!"   
  
"You coming?"   
  
"Can't. I'm at Amy's and I feel like I have to watch over it. Just go and have a good time."   
  
"I don't feel like skiing." Matt said thinking of a way to get out of it.   
  
"Yes you do." Dawn laughed. "Your going and that's final. I'll call Chris right now." Dawn said hanging up on Matt and dialed Chris' number.   
  
"Dawn!" Matt yelled but she had already hung up. "Argh. Women." He mumbled. He was about to push redial when his doorbell rang. "Coming." He yelled as he put down the phone and jogged to the door.   
  
"HEY!!!" Jeff screamed happily as he hugged Matt who fought his way out. "Long time no see bro." Jeff said making his way into Matt's house. "Where's my girl?" He asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing some food out of the fridge. "She awake yet?"   
  
"Uh..." Matt said scratching the back of his head. "Dude what are you doing here?"   
  
"Changing the subject. Seriously, where is she? I've missed my Red for weeks now! I need a dose of hotness before I go." He said biting into the sandwich he quickly made. "Well?" He said through a mouthful of bread and meat.   
  
"Get out Jeff. You'll be late for whatever it is your going to be late for." He said pushing Jeff out of the house and locking the door. He leaned against it and sighed. I miss Red too... he thought and slightly jumped when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" He asked grabbing the phone.   
  
"Hey Hardy." Chris answered. "So you're coming skiing with Trish and me eh? sounds good to me. Listen..." Chris rambled off about where they were meeting and such as Matt partially paid attention and jotted some things down. "You got all that? Call if you need...listen I gotta go. Talk to you later." Chris said before Matt hung up.   
  
The door rang again and Matt went to answer it. "You again?"   
  
"Hey Matthew, that's not nice." Jeff pouted as he made his way into Matt's house again.   
  
"What do you want now?"   
  
"Well Amy. And I was sitting there in my car thinking I needed a drink too. So here I am. So if you will be so kind as to get amy...AMY!!!" He yelled out her name, "I will help myself to a drink and be out of your way." Matt stomped to the kitchen grabbed a drink for Jeff and threw it at him. "Whoa what's the rush??"   
  
"Get out. I have to pack." Matt said using it as an excuse to get him out of the house.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"Skiing, Goodbye Jeffrey." Matt said as he closed the door and locked it. He could hear Jeff yelling things but ignored him. He started to go upstairs when he realized some of his bags were at Amy's. *Shit...* he thought. *Maybe i'll just call Dawn, drop by and whatnot*. He nodded his head as he followed through with his plan..   
  
"...alright Dawn. I'll be there in half an hour. Bye." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Matt pulled up to Amy's driveway and his heart skipped. *So many memories seem so long ago..* he thought as he walked up the driveway. He waited for the Dawn to answer the door but when she didn't come, he pulled out his key to her house. He stopped half way through realizing that he shouldn't be using his key. Most likely she'd want in back. He patiently waited and Dawn finally answered the door.   
  
"Took ya long enough." He said sarcastically as he stepped into the house and took in a deep breath. *This might be the last time I ever step foot in here... *he thought sadly. He saw his bags on the couch and walked over to them.   
  
"Listen, I have to go do something upstairs. Can you handle yourself down here?" Dawn asked halfway up the stairs.   
  
"Yeah, go on." He said.   
  
"If the phone rings, DO NOT, i repeat, DO NOT answer it, ya hear me?" Dawn warned and Matt nodded his head.   
  
He checked through his bags making sure everything was in them when the phone rang. He walked to the kitchen and waited for the answering machine to pick it.   
  
*"Hey, uh, yeah this is Amy's, obviously I can't get to the phone right now so leave your name and number and I'll get back to ya."* Beep.   
  
"Hey, Dawn? It's Amy." She paused as Matt took in a deep breath. "Uh, yeah just calling to say hey, checking up and stuff. When you get this message, call me back. Bye." Beep.  
  
Matt sighed heavily. *Where the hell did you go Amy?...and why?* he asked himself as he looked at the key in his hand and softly tossed it onto her kitchen counter. He grabbed his stuff, saying goodbye to Dawn on his way out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
~ [Whistler, BC] Chris' Cabin ~   
  
"Fuck it's cold." Matt groaned as he buried his face in his jacket.   
  
"I know, damn." Chris said quickly trying to get in the cabin's entrance. As he got the door open, him, Matt, Trish and Jessica, Chris's wife, burst through the doors and took in the warmth of the fireplaces around the place. "Listen, your guys' rooms are down the hall, go unpack and lets hit the slopes juniors." He said taking off his sunglasses.  
  
The cabin was nice, but small. Big fireplace with pictures of Chris and his wife, Jessica. Also pictures of the gang, from the previous times they had come up here for some skiing. There was a huge picture of Matt with Amy wrapped up in his arms and jacket, Trish Jessica, and Dawn bent down in front of them with their ski goggles, and Jay, Adam and Chris on the sides with their shirts off. Everyone looked so happy, so tight and close together. Matt shook his head, as he got to his room and unpacked his stuff.  
  
As they reached the slopes, Trish and Matt were getting ready to go down when Chris came out of nowhere and rammed into Trish who fell face first.   
  
"Chris you bitch!!!!" She screamed as she struggled to get up and Chris quickly took a picture as Matt tried to restrain her.   
  
"Dude what's with the camera?" Matt asked as his arms where around Trish's waist keeping her from killing Chris.   
  
"I dunno. Jess's idea. But the look on Trish's face right now is worth another picture." Chris said as he got a picture of her being restrained by Matt. "See ya later assclowns." Chris said as he left them, and they watched him slide smoothly down the hill on his snowboard.   
  
"Haha, you alright?" Matt joked as Trish wiped the snow out from her face and collar.   
  
"You guys suck. I hate you." She pouted as she went down the hill and Matt jokingly chased after her. "I hate you!!!" She kept yelling and they came up to Chris at the bottom who was waiting for them sitting on his snowboard. Trish smirked, as she came up to him and stopped abruptly, a wave of snow splashing Chris in the face.   
  
"Fuck! You bitch!" Chris cussed as he quickly got up and threw handfuls of snow at Trish. Matt just laughed and pointed at the two blondes blanketed in snow and Trish snorted as Chris threw a snowball and hit Matt square in the face. Jessica, not wanting to get involved kept taking pictures.   
  
"You think that's funny?" He asked evilly to Trish as he stalked towards her.   
  
"Hell no!" She said sarcastically as she started backing away from him.   
  
"Come here!" He yelled as he chased her and tackled her to the snow. He buried her in the snow, as she screamed because of all the snow on her face and down her jacket. Chris got in, as Matt sat on top of Trish, pinning her down as Chris made her eat snow, and Jessica just laughed and took more pictures on her digital camera.   
  
"Okay okay Chris that's enough." She said pulling her husband away so Trish didn't have to eat more snow. "You two are bullies." She said shoving Matt off Trish and helping the poor girl up.   
  
"Bastards!!" Trish screamed her revenge as she jumped on Matt's back and they went stumbling to the floor. They fought each other as Chris and Jess watched, Chris occasionally throwing some snowballs in there.   
  
That continued on for a while, Chris and Matt teaming up on Trish, Jessica taking pics, and Trish getting buried in snow. After several hours later, they decided to head back to the cabin to warm up and dry off.  
  
They arrived at the cabin, and barged through the doors. Matt plopped down on the couch and Trish stumbled and fell on top of him. She laughed embarassed as she heard the clicks of Jessica's camera. "Quit with that!" She giggled as Matt tickled her and she struggled to get off him.  
  
"Children children children!" Chris yelled fatherly. The two stopped and looked up at him, before he smirked and jumped on top of them.  
  
"Dammit Chris!" Matt gasped as he was at the bottom of the pile and Chris weighed like a million pounds with his snowgear on.   
  
Once again, they continued to fight when Chris fell off and Trish was inches away from Matt's face.   
  
She stopped laughing and stared at his face, God, Amy sure doesn't hold back when talking about Matt...she thought to herself as she looked into Matt's brown eyes, her lips so close to his and smiled. *So this is how it would feel like...*she mused to herself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
this was loosely based on my skiing weekend with some friends so sorry if it doesn't sound as fun because it really was, lol. Read and Review as always. Thanks! 


	14. It's you

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: i own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
CHAPTER 14 "Will someone help me off the damn floor?" Chris complained as he pulled himself up using the edge of the table.  
  
" *Ahem* yeah coming." Matt said nervously not really knowing what just happened as Trish went flying off him and Matt helped Chris to his feet. Trish just sat there flushed as she excused herself to go change and Jessica followed.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" Jessica shrieked before Trish covered her mouth.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Trish said panicked as she paced back and forth. "What just happened??? ...Oh my god..." She freaked out fanning herself as Jessica just looked at her disappointed. "What? I didn't mean to..." Trish thought. *Did I?*   
  
"Just because Matt and Amy are on the roads to splitsville doesn't give you ANY right to go after him so quickly!" Jessica said flinging her arms up in the air.   
  
"I know! I know!" Trish said guiltily. "I didn't mean to! It was just that...he was RIGHT there, and...I thought I saw-"  
  
"Trish Stratus you saw NOTHING! End of story! He doesn't think about you in that way! He's not that low to go after the love of his life's best friend. You ARE her BEST FRIEND right? And you would NEVER go after her boyfriend would you?" Jessica said hoping for the right answer.   
  
"I-I-"  
  
"TRISH!"   
  
"Yes yes." Trish said shakily. "I would never go after...Matt..." Trish ran her hands through her silky blonde hair. "What's wrong with me...why do I feel like...something COULD happen...if the chance came up..." Trish asked Jessica who couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It wouldn't be all that bad...would it?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Amy slowly woke up the next morning to the surprise of a note sitting on her endtable.   
  
* 'Morning sweetie. Sorry I'm not going to be there when you wake up, but a friend got in a car accident and I had to go to Atlanta. I'm so sorry, I hope you don't mind being alone. I'm sure you'll go see your friends and Matt will be coming soon, yes? I'll call as soon as I can. Love, Mom xoxo' *   
  
"Hmm..." Amy thought frowning. "No mom for six days...man this sucks." She thought about how lonely she was going to be for those six days. She slowly got out of bed and freshened up in the bathroom before heading downstairs for breakfast.   
  
Grabbing some eggs, she sighed. *Fuuuuck! Argh..* the thought went back to when Matt would make breakfast for her, or when she'd be making breakfast, Matt would come down half-naked and wrap his arms around her waist telling her how amazing the night before was. He'd kiss her softly and finish cooking breakfast for the two. They'd sit down, the grin on Matt's face was contagious. He'd lick his fork teasingly, running his foot up Amy's leg, hoping she'd be willing to give it another go. Even if she said no, the smile on her face was good enough for him.   
  
Amy shook her head and finished making breakfast herself. She ate all by herself, looking through the newspaper to see if anything good was in town. Realizing nothing, she decided she'd go to the beach to relax and pick up a nice tan. After packing a small beach bag, and grabbed the car keys and drove to Clearwater Beach. The sun was blazing, sweat dripping off her barely clothed body as she sported a classic black bikini top and matching bottom which was hidden under a pair of mini dark blue shorts. As she pulled up to a stoplight, she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. She wiped the sweat off her neck before the light switched to green.   
  
Finding a parking spot, she stepped out of the hot car to even hotter surroundings. Bikinis, thongs, shorts and skins galore covered the premises as the surfers surfed and the ladies tanned. Walking around, she accidentally bumped into this guy. Apologizing, she smiled when he grinned at her, looking her body up and down. *Not bad yourself...*she thought as he stood about 6"1, built, but not too much, gorgeous golden tan and blonde hair, definitely a surfer. She walked away slowly, as his head turned to watch her until he couldn't see her anymore. *Talk about hot... *she thought at the little gesture of him checking her out brightened up her day.   
  
Finding a nice spot on the beach, she set up camp, and starting applying some tanning oils. Once again, the actions brought her back to Matt. She'd sit on a lounge chair, while the guys threw frisbees and footballs and the girls chattered away endlessly. Matt would see her pull out a bottle of tanning oil, and a huge grin would grow on his face. He'd jog over to her and offer to rub it on her. The sexual tension would always rise a million degrees higher, as his hands would rub all over her body. He'd admire his work, as he looked down at her glistening body and she'd lay on her back, telling him to go away.   
  
Shaking her head, she sighed. *This is a lot less relaxing than I'd hope for...* {"Yo Alanah! Grab your damn stuff! I'm not your slave! Why do you need so much stuff?!!! Dear God woman-"} Amy laughed as she overheard some guy yelling at his girl. She turned to see who it was and much to her surprise, it was Adam and Alanah. Adam, had four or five bags with him, sunglasses, umbrella, chairs, and towels while Alanah walked infront of him craddling her strawberry smoothie.   
  
"Hey!" She yelled as Alanah and Adam both looked.   
  
"Oh my god Amy!" Alanah yelled as she ran over to Amy who stood up and they gave each other a big hug. "How are you? What brings you here?" She asked as the tanning oils Amy had just applied rubbed off onto Alanah and both of the laughed.   
  
"Yeah that's what I'm talking about! Girls rubbing oils on each other!" Adam smirked as he put all the stuff down and hugged Amy carefully. "Hey." She said softly kissing Amy on the cheek who put on a smile for him. "So..." He said not really knowing what to say.   
  
"So..." She said nodding her head uncomfortably.   
  
"So!" Alanah gushed. "Looking hotter than ever, when did you get here?"   
  
"Couple minutes ago." *Guessing she doesn't know...* she thought since Alanah didn't seem to act any different towards her. *Unless she's a really good liar...*   
  
"Well we have tons of catching up to do! Please don't tell me you're staying at a hotel when you know you could've stayed with us..." Alanah warned and Amy smiled.   
  
"Nah, I'm staying at my mom's empty house."   
  
"Empty?"  
  
"Ya, well she was here but she had to go to Atlanta for something."  
  
"Aww. You should stay with us! That way you're not all alone." Alanah pouted hoping Amy would.  
  
"No, I-I don't know-" She said looking at Adam skeptically.   
  
"So yes it is!" Alanah shrieked happily. "Yay!!!!" She smiled bubbly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking?" Jessica asked Trish through squinted eyes. "Are you insane? Are you that crazy of a bitch to-"   
  
"Excuse me?! Bitch??? That's a little harsh don't you think??"   
  
"Depends on if you actually thinking about doing something with Matt or not?" Jessica said defending her choice of words. Trish grew silent and Jessica jutted out her jaw.  
  
"Wait! Before you say anything...hear me out." Jessica unwillingly agreed and sat down on the bed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, where's Matt?" Alanah asked pulling on her sunglasses again as she waited for Adam to set up her chair and umbrella.   
  
"Can't you do this yourself?" Adam whined, avoiding the desperate look on Amy's face to get Alanah off the subject of Matt. "Joey's here somewhere and we were planning on going surfing. I'm not your little bit-" All Alanah had to do was give him the 'you're-doing-it' glare and he bit his tongue. Amy smiled, they were so cute together.  
  
"So, who's Joey? Do I know him?"   
  
"Uh, he lives close to us. I dunno, tall, blonde-"   
  
"And that's all. You're not gunna pull anything Amy." He warned knowing what was going through the girl's mind.   
  
"Funny Adam." Alanah said sarcastically. "Amy would never cheat on Matt." Amy glared at Adam who swallowed nervously. "But I gotta tell ya, Joey, he's really an amazing guy. You should meet him."   
  
"Alanah-" Adam warned.   
  
"What? I'm just saying, he's a good guy. What's the harm?"   
  
"Right there." Adam said when Joey approached them and grinned widely when he saw Amy.   
  
"It's you..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
read and review thanx! sorta long, what'll happen with this Joey guy? and trish and jessica? and trish and Matt? and adam and amy? ahhhh! lol j/k. 


	15. You just might get the chance

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: i own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Explain yourself." Jessica said putting her hands together as she waited for Trish to talk.   
  
"I-I dunno really. It's not like I *love* Matt or anything. He's a really good guy, and..."   
  
"So what. If you want something Trish, you're looking elsewhere. Not here and not with Matt." Jessica said putting her foot down. "Am I making myself clear?"   
  
"Who put you in charge?" Trish smirked sarcastically but by the look on Jessica's face, she didn't find it too funny.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey..." Amy smiled reaching out to shake Joey's outstreched hand.   
  
"Y-you know each other?" Adam said worried.   
  
"Yeah, well no, not really." Amy stumbled for words and blushed when Joey slightly laughed.   
  
"Uh, we bumped into each other not too long ago." Joey said saving Amy.   
  
"Weeeellllll..." Alanah smiled. "So, Adam now that Joey's here, why don't you go surfing and quit whining."   
  
"Uh, could I come?" Amy asked Joey.   
  
"Uh, yeah sure." Joey grinned.   
  
"No." Adam said quickly and everyone looked at him. "I mean-"   
  
"Really man, I don't mind." Joey said helping Amy up but Adam pushed him aside and yanked Amy up.   
  
"Adam!" Alanah scowled as Amy cradled her shoulder and arm. Adam mumbled sorry as Amy glared at him.   
  
"Well, Alanah you wanna come to?" Amy asked as Alanah agreed.   
  
"Woman what are you doing?" Adam asked as his voice accidentally went all high pitched. Everyone laughed as they headed towards the water and left Adam behind.   
  
Joey grabbed some boards for the two ladies as Adam slowly followed, carefully keeping his eye on Amy. *I know what you're up to Amy...and you better be careful because I'll be damned if I let you be as stupid as you're thinking about being..*Adam vowed to himself.   
  
For the most part, Amy did behave herself. Occasionally, whe she saw Adam watching her, she was tempted to flirt with Joey just to piss him off. Alanah started to get annoyed with Adam because he didn't pay attention to her and was too busy watching Joey and Amy.   
  
"Listen, Joey won't try anything on Amy. I'm sure he knows she has a boyfriend and whatnot." Alanah reassured him.   
  
"It's not so much Joey as Amy I'm worried about..." He mumbled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Dude you wanna play cards or something?" Chris asked as he sat down at the poker table and pulled out a deck.   
  
"Uh, sure." Matt said taking a seat and grabbing a beer from Chris.   
  
"So how you holding up? You alright in there?" Chris asked even though he wasn't good with feelings.   
  
"Uh, it's hard to be honest." Matt said looking at his cards. "Whatever." He was getting sick of doing nothing and everyone telling him to leave her alone. Why should he do something when it felt so wrong? He was trying his best to put Amy out of his mind for the week but everytime he came close, someone would ask how he was holding up or doing.   
  
"Well maybe after this week, she'll be more...approachable. Try then to talk to her." Chris said as Matt nodded.   
  
"Let's hope."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Amy and Alanah decided to double up on a board while they rested for a bit as Adam and Joey rode the waves.   
  
"Listen...if Joey tries anything on you...let me know alright? Adam's freaked out that he's going to, and I know you would never let that happen and you would never do that to Matt, but just for good measures, tell me k?" Alanah said hoping it would make Adam less paranoid. Amy mumbled death threats to Adam but agreed and smiled at Alanah.  
  
The sun started to set on the Clearwater beach as Alanah and Amy packed up their stuff. Alanah dumped all the stuff of Adam as Joey offered to take Amy's things.   
  
"So, you guys wanna go for dinner?" Alanah asked the group as Adam hoped Joey wouldn't come.   
  
"Sure." Joey said as Amy agreed. Amy decided to take her car and Joey went with her as Adam got dragged with Alanah into their car.   
  
"So..." Joey said trying to make conversation. "What do you do for a living?"   
  
"Uh, I'm a professional wrestler." She smiled. She felt like it had been ages since she's wrestled and at the sound of hearing it, she couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Really? Wow, you must be one tough-"  
  
"Careful now." She warned sarcastically.   
  
"Chick." He laughed. "So what's it like? You have all these fans run up to you and ask for your autograph? Or have guys throw themselves at you?"   
  
"Uh," She laughed at the thought of guys 'throwing' themselves at her. "In a way yeah. But it's not like I have guys lining up to date me." She said at the far-fetched idea.   
  
"I'd sure line up to date you." He flirted and Amy smiled before she felt a guilt pain run through her body. She swallowed nervously.   
  
"That's sweet." She managed to get out.   
  
"So is there really a line that you're going through right now, or am I first in line?"   
  
"Excuse me?" She laughed.   
  
"I don't mean to sound too forward, but...I'd sure love to see what's it like to be with a professional female wrestler who's got red hair, not bad on the eyes and knows her sports." He offered.   
  
"Well then..." She took in a shaky breath. "You just might get the chance."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
read and review as always. sorry it's kinda short. 


	16. Son of a bitch

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
[A/N: ~*!*~ JaDe HaRdY ~*!*~, aw thanx for the reviews and this is one of ur farvoritist stories ever, lol, thanx. I love your stories too, so you update and I'll update k? lol. Laterz!]  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
The snow had started to fall again and the fireplace was blazing wildly. The leaf-less branches on the trees danced in the wind as the small animals outside ducked for shelter.   
  
Chris and Matt continued to talk and knock back beers as Jessica tried her best to 'fix' Trish and get her out of the thought that her and Matt could be something.   
  
"Why would you do it?" Jessica asked desperately. "Have you lost everything you ever felt for Amy? Has she burned the bridge that badly that you don't even care how badly you hurt her? All you're thinking about is yourself and you have no heart to see that this would absolutely devastate the one girl you called your best friend even more than she already is. Finding out Matt cheated on her destroyed the strong and fearless Amy and all that's left is this scared broken girl in Amy's body. She's not the same, not even close. And you can't tell me that that doesn't affect you because you guys are like sisters and if one of you guys hurt, you both feel it. So answer me this Trish, would you sacrifice the one person who vowed everything to be there for you, and you for her, for some meaningless crush on HER boyfriend?"   
  
Trish just shook her head unbelievingly. "I cannot believe you Jessica. Why do you feel so strongly against the slightest *possibility* of Matt and I?"  
  
"You can't believe *me?!* You wanna know why Trish, hmmm? If I ever found out Chris had cheated on me, I swear to God I'd kill myself. I couldn't bare to even *think* about living my life without him. And then if I found out my best friend, the one who I'd shared endless nights talking about him, planning a wedding and having a family with...that would definitely be like placing the gun in my hand and cheering me to shoot. You might as well slap the girl across the face and step on her heart because that's exactly what it's going to feel like if Amy finds you all over her boyfriend."   
  
"Soon to be ex." Trish corrected.   
  
"I've never lost any respect for anyone, except for right now." Jessica said sickened at the sight of Trish before her. She turned and left without another word of her distaste for the woman before her.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Amy pulled up to the restaurant and was greeted by Adam and Alanah who had already gotten there 10 minutes earlier.   
  
"Sorry we're late." Amy said sheepishly as Joey stood right behind her with a big smile on his face.   
  
"Well look at you." Alanah said acknowledging the huge smile on Joey's face and Amy raised her eyebrows at Adam who looked mad as hell. "Fun ride?"  
  
  
  
"That. not to mention interesting." He said rubbing Amy's arm who swallowed nervously but hid it from Adam.   
  
"So! Let's go eat. I'm starving." Amy said walking into the restaurant and Joey went to hold her hand when Adam cut in front on him and wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder startling her. "A-Adam-"   
  
"Hey." He smiled cooly finding a booth for the 4 of them. "What are you doing?" He hissed as he sat beside her making sure no one else could. "I'm not doing anything." She said innocently batting her eyelashes and smiling at Joey who couldn't hear. "Now leave me alone."   
  
"No Amy. Trying to get back at Matt...*this way*...is not right. Why make things more worse than they already are?"   
  
"Because I've been to the bottom, now I'm dragging Matt with me." She said coldly. "Matt deserves every bad thing coming his way. End of story." She said simply. "Now you can go away, like a good friend would, or you can be a pain in my ass all night." She stated as she ordered a drink. Adam looked at her, before looking away. *You can't give up...if you let Amy get her way with this guy...nothing will ever be the same again* He thought to himself.   
  
The whole dinner, Amy and Alanah talked about the different shops Amy stopped by while on the road and make-up tips. Joey seemed geniunly interested much to Amy's approval but Adam knew no guy could honestly find talking about tops and make-up for an hour interesting if he was straight.   
  
Adam sat their sulking the whole time bored out of his mind and trying to think of something to do about Amy. She was going to stay at his and Alanah's place tomorrow because tonight she was going to her mom's house to grab her things. At least, since she was going to be under his roof, he could keep an eye on her. He felt bad though, treating her like a kid and constantly watching her, it wasn't him and each time, he knew Amy hated him more and more.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Matt, after knocking back 3 or 4 beers, walked out onto the balcony that looked over the hot tub. Chris had started up the hot tub and was planning on getting Jessica in it after she came out of Trish's room mad as hell. Chris thought the gesture would calm her down as well as everyone else.   
  
Matt, Chris and Jessica sat in the hot bubbling water, talking and everyone seemed to lighten up.   
  
"Matt..." Jessica started. She couldn't keep mum on the topic of Matt and Amy on their way to splitsville. Especially now that Trish was about to make her move, she needed to make sure that Matt was still doing everything he could to get back with Amy and that he didn't have time to fall for Trish's trap. "Call Amy. Being a girl myself, I know how hard it is and I know how hurt Amy is right now. Keep trying and trying and try some more until she's says yes. Sit her down and explain yourself completely, telling her every feeling and emotion you've ever felt for her. Tell her how badly you know you messed up and that you are willing to do *anything*, and I mean *anything* to make things right again. Be everywhere she is, call her every hour until she agrees. You need to pull out all the stops on this Matt." Jessica said to Matt who looked skeptical at the whole idea. Amy didn't want to have anything to do with him, she was hurting badly right now and constantly being around her when she doesn't want him to be there may make things worse rather than better.   
  
Thinking about it, he couldn't make things any worse. So trying and trying, and constantly trying some more couldn't make Amy feel more worse than she already did, right?   
  
"Jess, I think you're ri-" He was cut off when Trish stepped out onto the balcony in what was supposed to be a swim suit but looked more like strategically placed floss. "Hohhhhlllly shit..." He gasped at the site of her as Trish smiled proudly and Jessica couldn't believe that she would stoop so low.   
  
"Son of a bitch." Jessica mumbled through clenched teeth.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
read and review as always, thanx!!! 


	17. If I forget now, I might forget forever…

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
.....................................  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
.....................................   
  
The night started to slow down, as Alanah went into chick mode and wanted to go for a nice walk along the beach. Amy and Joey agreed, much to Adam's dismay. As Amy and Joey walked ahead, Alanah leant her head on Adam's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He saw Joey starting to make his move on Amy so he threw a can at Joey's head.   
  
"What the hell?" Joey asked nursing the back of his head as Amy glared coldly at Adam.   
  
"Never curse in front of a lady man!" Adam scolded and Alanah looked down embarrassed at Adam's childish-ness.   
  
"What- I didn't- but you-" He stuttered but Adam kept giving him a warning look.   
  
"Don't curse man!"  
  
"Come on." Amy sighed grabbing Joey by the hand and walking faster. "Ignore him." She was so embarrassed by the way he had acted all night, she was close to cracking. As soon as she got a good distance away from Adam, Joey tried again and this time he succeeded in making his move. He linked his fingers with hers and she smiled accepting his gesture. She leaned in closer to him as she laid her head against his shoulder and he smiled arrogantly.  
  
.....................................  
  
"Trish what the hell are you doing?!?!?!" Jessica screamed, louder than she'd expected to. Chris and Matt both looked at her like she was a psycho and nothing was wrong, except for the fact that Trish was coming out of her 'suit' in more than one place. Jessica stormed out of the pool and grabbed Trish by the wrist before yanking her inside and closing the door. Trish fought her but stopped when she fell out and popped herself back in. "Explain yourself now!" Jessica said forcefully.  
  
"Explain what?" Trish shrieked. "I'm not doing anything I don't normally do." She stated.  
  
"Well you're right about one thing." Jessica growled. "You've always been a whore." She said looking at Trish in repulsion.  
  
.....................................  
  
"What are you doing Adam?!?!" Alanah shrieked upset at her husband. She wanted a nice quiet walk and he had to go all protective about Amy. "Amy has a boyfriend. If Joey tries anything, I'm sure Matt will be on his way in seconds to pummel him alright?" Adam didn't answer. "Alright?!"  
  
"Mmmhmm." He mumbled.  
  
Amy and Joey had decided to sit on a bench that looked over the beach and ocean. "It's gorgeous out." Amy awed at the site before her. Going to the beach had always been a top date spot for her and Matt. He'd always know when and how to say the right things, do the right things and make her feel more amazing than she thought she could feel.   
  
That's when she started to fall apart.  
  
It seemed everything she did, her mind always floated back to Matt in some way. Making breakfast, tanning, walking or sitting on the beach, they were such bittersweet memories. Amy started to shiver as tears fell from her eyes and she hadn't realized that anyone was beside her. Startled, she looked up to see Joey looking concerned and asking her if everything was okay but all Amy could hear were echoes and far away voices. The far away voices seemed to get louder and louder as Adam jogged up to her and pushed Joey out of the way.  
  
"What the hell man? What did you do?" Adam yelled as he bent down in front of Amy taking her hands and asking her what was wrong.  
  
Again, everything seemed to blur together as Amy's mind spun and the voices seemed to boom and echo, causing Amy to cringe at the sound.  
  
"Amy?" Alanah asked worried. "This isn't right. She's completely out of it." Alanah said as Amy's eyes were misty with tears and she seemed to cringe at the sound of their voices. She stared blankly and all she could see were flashbacks of her and Matt rather than the dark ocean before her.  
  
****** "I love you."  
  
"Where's my pants? Is that my sweater?"  
  
"You wanna go upstairs and.*laughs* make miracles?"  
  
"Where's my shirt? Matt! They're going to be here any minute!"  
  
"You look hot when you sweat y'know?"  
  
"You have no idea how much I love you."  
  
"Where's my bra? Matt! They're going to be here any minute!"  
  
"One day, I'm going to be the luckiest girl in the world, knowing you're the one I get to go home to and start a family with for the rest of my life."  
  
"Where's my pants? Matt! They're going to be here any minute!" *****  
  
A small smiled crept on her blank face as images of her frantically looking for her clothes after fooling around and losing track of time or actually getting caught by their friends appeared. Or images of her and Matt in the tub, sipping on champagne whispering sweet nothings to each other. One of the sweetest, but weirdest things he's ever said to her was when she was on the exercise bike and Matt came up to her kissing her softly. He stared at her and said she looked hot when she sweats because her body glistens and her cheeks are all pink. Simply beautiful.  
  
Amy laughed bitterly knowing she was losing her mind. *They must think I'm crazy.* she mused but she couldn't bring herself out of the world of bittersweet memories. *If I forget now, I might forget forever.*she screamed panicked in her head as she shook her head and squeezed her hands on the sides of her face. She seemed so determined to stay in the realm of endless memories, hoping that if she stayed their long enough, they might become real again and not a faint recollection.  
  
While this battle was going on in her head, Adam and Alanah were freaking out. Amy looked like something had taken over her and didn't know what to do. Adam picked her up in his arms as he carried her to their car and placed her gently in the backseat. Alanah was so upset, she yelled at Joey to never go near Amy again because whatever he said or did to Amy had to have been so appalling to make Amy do this, whatever she was doing. Amy just curled up into a ball to get away from whatever it was that got her.  
  
Finally reaching home, Adam carried her into their guest suite.  
  
"Adam what's going on? Why is she all." Alanah couldn't finish because she didn't know what was happening or even if anything was wrong. Adam, bit his lip nervously, as he watched Amy toss and turn on the bed. It was as if she was in a bad dream and couldn't wake up, when in reality, or her reality, it was a dream she didn't want to end. She wanted her life back, the hugs and kisses, mindless arguments and the sweet notion knowing that she was safe when she went home to Matt's arms.  
  
.....................................  
  
Read and Review, thanx. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a bit confusing, or didn't make any sense.  
  
The things in ***** are flashbacks kk? 


	18. “So don’t call her?”

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Amy slowly woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the rustling of the leaves against the window. The hot air came in the room through the open window as Amy rolled over to see what time it was.  
  
"2:35..." She groaned as she rolled back over and rubbed her head. Her head pounded and Amy thought she had a hangover when she realized she hadn't had anything to drink that would've gotten her drunk. Did she? She sloppily got out of bed and looked around realizing where she was. Opening the door, she looked down the hall and saw Alanah running on the treadmill in front of the TV. Amy turned back quickly but Alanah had heard her and came off the treadmill.  
  
"Hey sweetie...how you feeling?" Alanah asked cautiously as she rubbed the towel against her neck.  
  
"Y'know, I have no idea." Amy said tiredly. "Do you have any Tylenol or something? My head hurts like a bitch." Amy groaned leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Did I get wasted last night or something? I think I have a hang over..."  
  
Alanah smiled. "Nah, you're clean as a whistle. But really, you alright? You kinda gave us all a little scare last night." Alanah said taking the pill out of it's container and handing Amy a glass of water.  
  
"What do ya mean?" She groaned swallowing the pill.  
  
"You kinda freaked out on us..." Alanah said leaning her head against Amy's shoulder. "Did Joey do something? Adam was major pissed."  
  
"Who the hell is Joey-" Amy stopped mid-sentence and gasped covering her mouth. "D-did I-I s-sle-"  
  
"No, no, no of course not!" Alanah said to Amy who breathed out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh, okay. Phew." Amy still looked shaken up.  
  
"Amy, you know if anything is wrong and you want to talk, I'm standing right here." Alanah offered.  
  
"Yeah, no...I'm fine." Amy whispered before excusing herself and going back to her room.  
  
She closed the door, and sat on the bed. *What happened?..*. she thought confused. She hadn't remembered anything from the night before as she fiddled with her hands and stopped when she saw her left ring finger.  
  
"What the- " She gasped again covering her mouth with her other hand as she looked at the ring-less finger. "Wait...no..." She said searching the bed frantically for her ring. There was a knock on the door but Amy continued to search under the bed and saw shoes appear at the other end of the bed. She stood up and saw Adam there looking confused.  
  
"What's wro-"  
  
"I lost my ring." She said cutting him off. "Help me look for it will ya?" She said pulling him down and lifting up the bed skirt again.  
  
"Amy..." Adam said slowly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The...the ring. My promise ring, from Mat-" her voice caught in her throat at the sound of his name. "Oh my god..." She said as she covered her mouth with her now trembling hand.  
  
"Sweetie you're really starting to scare me now. First you're little breakdown last night and now this? Talk to me." Adam said sitting the shocked Amy on the bed and looking at her.  
  
"Please tell me it was a dream..." Amy prayed as she closed her eyes tightly. "Oh god please let it be a dream..."  
  
"What be a dream?"  
  
"This! This be a dream!" She said frustratedly as she held up her empty left ring finger in front of Adam's face. "Please tell me there's a ring on it." She said not opening her eyes.  
  
Adam sighed confused. "Amy what are you doing to yourself? Why do this, go through it again? I don't understand." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Me and Matt are still together...right?" She said wistfully. "Adam please say the right thing..."  
  
Adam looked at her puzzled. She seemed to believe that she and Matt were still together for some reason. It was as if she blanked out all the bad stuff and everything was alright again.* Is that what she did? Did it get so bad that she looped back to forgetting everything?* Adam remembered seeing that in a show once. Where if something so tragic happens, the tiniest things could spark the tragic feeling where the person snaps and it gets pushed so far back in your mind that you go into this deep denial of the truth. *Damn Alanah and watching all that therapy shows...* he grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit was that Trish?" Chris laughed at what they just saw. "Damn." He grunted and stopped when he saw Matt looking...not as thrilled as him. "Did you*not* just see that? Shit man." Chris said grabbing his chest from laughing so hard. "Come on man, you can't say that that was fucken hot. She was practically naked." Chris laughed again. "Whoo man...uh...what's wrong?" He said stopping as he realized he was laughing by himself. "Dude?"  
  
"Nothing." Matt mumbled. "It's just that, what Jessica said about calling Amy..."  
  
"Are you fucken kidding me Matt?! Who the hell cares what Jessica said! Trish was practically naked and she was like two feet away from you and all you can think about was what my delusional wife said?!"  
  
Matt just looked at him and Chris realized what he just said. "Fuck man, I am so sorry." Chris apologized as he tried not to laugh again. "But calling Amy, that's a bad idea. She doesn't want to talk, don't force her too. Jessica's just crazy, she doesn't know what she's talking about."  
  
"But I think she's right. I should call Amy...see how she's doing."  
  
"Dude, no. She's mad enough as it is, just give her some time and she'll realize what a mistake it was." Chris said confidently. "I'm a guy, and I know these things. Jessica...she's to full of that romance garb, she doesn't know what she's talking about." Chris said letting Matt to think about it.  
  
"So don't call her?"  
  
Chris nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"So he did..." Amy said wretchedly as she frowned and tried not to cry. "Has he at least called?..." She asked and looked at the ground dejectedly when Adam shook his head no. "Well why hasn't he? Shouldn't he be...like calling or something?" She said not knowing what was coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Do you want him to call?" He asked softly stroking her arm. "You made it pretty clear that you wanted him to stay the hell away from you."  
  
Amy glared at him. "Still, he should at least be trying. Why isn't he? Is he that stupid to actually listen to me?" She said weakly.  
  
"He's a guy. For once, he might actually listen. The one time he's not supposed to listen and he does." Adam said trying to lighten things up. Amy gave him a half of a half of a smile. "If you want him to call, I'll tell him too." Adam offered.  
  
"Funny." Amy said giving a sad laugh.  
  
"So you seriously want him to call? Even though you don't want to talk to him?" Adam paused to let Amy think about it.  
  
Amy nodded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Read and review, thanks guyz! 


	19. Why won't you make things right again?

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The week went on and still no call from Matt. Amy paced back and forth for hours hoping that the phone would ring and she'd hear Matt's pleading voice on the other line. When nothing happened, she crawled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Joey had stopped by to check on her but Adam still was cautious about letting him near Amy. Joey had been sweet as can be to her but Amy really didn't want anybody but Matt with her. She was feeling homesick and Matt-sick that her stomach wouldn't hold anything down so she didn't eat.  
  
Saturday, her last day, came and she packed up her stuff. She and Adam had decided on going to the airport together for their flight to Boston for the taping of RAW on Monday. Amy sluggishly dragged herself around to actually making it to the airport. She backed out numerous times saying it was too soon to go back to work and see Matt as well as the rest of the group.  
  
Embarrassment had started to settle in and she didn't want to see all the people she screamed and fought with.  
  
Amy still hadn't really come around to the fact that Matt and she had broken up; it was a slow process. She couldn't admit it to herself, or the fact that she didn't want to.  
  
*Why didn't you call? She asked herself. At least one call, that's it*. She whimpered. *What could you be doing that took you away from calling me?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt slowly walked into the airport rubbing his temples. He had been tempted to call Amy all week but every time he picked up the phone, Chris would be there to hang it back up.  
  
*"You need to stop acting desperate. Show her you don't care and she'll realize how badly she really needs you. It may sound stupid, but girls don't like when guys don't listen to them. If she wants you to leave her alone, then leave her alone."* Chris's voice rang through Matt's head.  
  
Matt shook his head as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. He considered Chris's 'wise' words of wisdom, but somehow Matt knew it wasn't right.  
  
*Amy's different though...she sends mixed signals when she's scared or angry...maybe just one call, ONE call...it can't hurt, could it? *   
  
He debated what to do when Chris' voice came into hearing distance.  
  
"Don't think about her." Chris said honestly. "Give it some time; call her in a few months-"  
  
"MONTHS?!" Matt shrieked.  
  
"Shhh!!!" Chris hissed. "Well okay, maybe not months per say, but give it some time. She needs to heal and she can't do that if you're constantly...what's the word...being there when she doesn't want you to. You'll only hurt her more than you already have Matt. Play it safe, leave her alone because she asked you to, no, she TOLD you to. Alright?" Chris said speaking solemnly.  
  
Matt swallowed down his words and nodded his head. He was going to listen to Chris partly, and the rest he'd do whatever felt right. He wasn't sure up until this point, but he'd sure find out soon as he saw Amy sitting by herself in a chair looking out at the planes.   
  
*I've gone a week without you...I don't think I can go another day without telling you I love you, I miss you and I'm terribly sorry.*  
  
His lips hungered to taste her, his body aching to feel her love and warmth. His breathing became staggered as he looked at her, as if he was a stranger. He didn't know her anymore; so much could happen in a week's time and he didn't know where she stood in things. She looked so tired and lonely. Her eyes were dark and cold, her face paler and sadness claimed her gorgeous face.  
  
*What can I do to make things right again?* He asked himself desperately. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking out the window, the skies were grey and gloomy, much like how she felt. Her lips hungered to taste him, her body aching to feel his love and warmth. She squeezed her eyes shut as her lower lip trembled as another trip on her emotional rollercoaster took a dip. Small tears streamed down her face as she breathed shakily.  
  
*Why won't you make things right again? What'll it take for you to do something? Take action? Fix things?*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt looked at her grieving face. She was crying, her lower lip trembling like it did when she was really upset. "Amy..." He whispered when Chris put a hand on his shoulder. Chris shook his head, and Matt swallowed hardly. He nodded his head as he watched the girl he loved most sit heartbroken in front of him, desperately trying to be strong. Seeing her, he didn't think he could do the same.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
read and review as always! hope you liked it, and i'm glad to know people still like this story. thanks guys! it really helps knowing that. 


	20. So many memories so much pain

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
[A/N: ~*!*~ JaDe HaRdy ~*!*~, lol fine then, don't leave a review!!!! But seriously, read the damn story!!!! Trust me...s'all good...;)] ****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
CHAPTER 20  
  
****************************************************************************   
  


* * *

  
"Last Call for Boston!" The PA system rang as Amy stood up grabbing her bags. As she looked up, she saw Matt sadly looking at her. Chris patted him on the shoulder, and Matt looked away as he grabbed his bags and him and Chris went onto the plane.  
  
Amy stood their confused, and kind of angry for some reason, before she put it out of her head and walked onto the plane.  
  
As she found her seat, she pondered on it again. *Why didn't he come talk to me? Or at least try to?* She asked herself. *He looked like he was going to...but why did he walk away?*  
  


* * *

  
"Dude what have I done?" Matt asked himself bitterly. "Why was I so weak? Why didn't I resist that girl in the hotel? Why did I have to fuck up everything? Have I no respect for myself, or more, Amy? Why am I so...argh! God I could kill myself right now." He said frustratedly as he slammed the back of his head against the headrest.  
  
"Yeah, well I'd kill you right now, but Amy wouldn't be too pleased." Chris remarked and Matt opened his eyes confused. "Face it, Amy still loves you and always will. Regardless of if you cheated on her or not, SHE LOVES YOU. AMY loves you, MATT. Are you with me so far?" Chris asked looking as if he was trying to explain something to a child. Matt rolled his eyes. "Ok, good. Now...If you were gone, Amy would STILL be hurting someway if you were dead or not-"  
  
"Chris what the hell are you trying to get at?" Matt asked exasperated.  
  
"Fine. Gees, chill junior. What I'm trying to say is..." He scratched his chin as he forgot his point. He shook his head and continued though, "*Ahem* we already know you fucked up. Okay, it's done. You can't go back or anything to change it. Fact of the matter, YOU CHEATED! Now, the question is how do you make things back to the way they used to be? NOW before you interrupt me, listen." He said as Matt had opened his mouth to speak. "If you play possum...is that the right animal? Well, if you stay away from her, she'll wonder why. Eventually, she'll want to confront you and then there's your change to talk to her. SHE came to YOU. She'll have to listen if you listen to her." Chris said confidently.  
  
"Idiot..." Matt mumbled at the idea. "Whatever Chris. I don't know if you have an actual idea or you're just saying stuff to look smart." Matt said tiredly. "But, we'll try whatever you just said...for now until I think of something more...smarter."  
  


* * *

  
Amy sat quietly in her seat trying to hear what Matt and Chris were discussing but the people around her were being too loud. She saw Trish and instinctively called out her name. Realizing what she did, she covered her mouth and slid down in her seat.  
  
"Amy?" Trish said turning around to see who called her. "Yeah?"  
  
"Nothing. It was by accident." Amy said calmly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I said nothing!" Amy snapped and chewed on her lower lip nervously. Trish saw Amy eyeing Matt and Chris and thought for a moment. *Should I talk to her? What if I accidentally give her bad advice so they never get back together? I don't want them back together...but god I want them back together!* She fought in her head about what was the right thing to do. She liked Matt, recently at least. He was a great catch and now that he was back in the sea, she wanted to catch him instead of Amy. Amy had a turn at happiness; doesn't she deserve a turn too? But then again, somewhere in her confused mind and heart, she wanted nothing else but to see the two back together, happy as hell that it was sickening. *God I'm awful...* she thought shakily. *I'd choose my own happiness over my best friend's? Man this is when Amy would come and tell me what to do! *She thought as she knew Amy would always know what to do. Trish decided not to talk to Amy, yet. It was the safest bet, at least for now.  
  
The plane ride seemed to last an eternity as Amy spent the whole time staring at Matt. *What's he thinking? Is it me he's thinking of? Is he thinking about the last time we made love and how beautiful and amazing it was, like always? Does he want to feel it again? God I do. Is he thinking about how badly I need him right now to tell me everything's okay? That I'm feeling so lonely and vulnerable. All I want is for him to kiss everything away and make me feel as special as he always did when he made love in our bed? Is he thinking about me at all? *  
  
She questioned to herself as a pain of longing rang through her body. Would she ever get to feel him again? The intensity of the loneliness and doubt got to her. Quickly standing up, she ran to the bathroom as tears ran down her cheeks. She seemed to be doing a lot of running away lately. It was her only escape, to avoid him, embarrassment in front of her friends and the truth that when she came back, everything wouldn't be the same like she wanted it to be.  
  
Matt's head turned at the sight of her fleeing body, despite that she was hurting, to him, she still looked gorgeous. He swallowed hard, as he slowly stood up to go to her, hold her, make everything right, to kiss away her pain like only he knew how to. But Chris stopped him. He grabbed his arm and ordered him to sit down.  
  
"Matt! Stop! Seriously. She doesn't want you right now. Listen to her for once." Chris said sternly. Matt glared at him. His heart told him to go to Amy, go to his love, the woman who was supposed to be his wife. But, then his mind, somewhat disconnected, seemed to obey Chris' orders.  
  
Slowly sitting back down, he felt uncomfortable knowing he just let Amy go, and only being a couple feet away, he was letting her cry her tears and feel her pain alone.  
  
In the bathroom, Amy looked at herself sadly. Imprinted in her mind, she could almost see Matt standing behind her, arms wrapped around her waist as they both looked at their reflections. It was one of their morning rituals, when they'd wake up, they'd get ready and Matt would always wrap himself around her. They'd stand there for a couple seconds, looking at how good they looked together. They would mouth words to each other and laugh before leaving. As Amy looked harder, the image faded and she shivered. So many memories; so much pain. She didn't want to leave; being on that plane, and no other escape, Amy's head began to spin. She wobbly stepped out of the tiny space as all eyes seemed to be on her. She fluttered her eyes as everything seemed to go blurry and Amy couldn't walk straight. She stumbled as she held onto the seats trying to make her way to her seat.  
  
Worried, Matt got up, after Chris failed to keep him down. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her arm up over his shoulder as he steadied her.  
  
"Amy you okay?" He whispered paying no attention to the other people watching them.  
  
"M-Matt?" She sounded relieved as her head lightened and only his face came into focus. She looked up at him, and him being the only thing she could see, she leaned up and kissed him. She placed a hand on his jaw as she pulled him down slightly so she didn't have to reach up so much. Matt subconsciously started to wrap his arms around her torso and lower back as he took in more her. Her kiss seemed to be orgasmic as her touch sent bolts of energy into his body.  
  
Time stopped, as they tasted each other, and all eyes were on them. Including Trish's.  
  


* * *

  
READ AND REVIEW, THANKS! bet ya didn't see that coming, lol. I know i didn't! Honestly! i may decided to rewrite this chapter, i'm not sure how well the wording came out, if it was confusing or whatnot. anywho, feedback is more than welcome! 


	21. It’s too hard

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
[A/N: ok ok ok. Before any of you guys get angry...I'm not writing these chapters to purposely anger you guys off ...well *not* exactly. I've already posted some other chapters on another site so I already have the next couple of chapters ready. Just keep reading...please? Lol some of the reviews are too funny...*cough~*!*~ JaDe HaRdy ~*!*~cough* so trish and matt eh?....interesting...lol lol lol just kidding;)!!!]  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
The taste of her lips, the feel of her body against his, electricity went flying when Amy wouldn't let him pull away. Not like he wanted to anyway. Having no control, his tongue fought to feel Amy's as she quickly responded before retreating. Matt wanted to enjoy this as much as possible, because this may very be his last kiss with her. You never know what she's going to do. As they slowly pulled apart, Matt leaned his forehead against hers looking at her, panting for air.  
  
"Amy I love you." He said breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. "God please don't leave me." He said whispering desperately. Amy closed her eyes, as Matt's comforting arms lay wrapped around her and she leaned her head against his strong chest.  
  
"I love you too, but I can't be with you..." She said as she pulled away and wiped away some tears. "It's too hard." She whispered shaking her head as Matt protested frantically. She found her way to her seat as the flight attendants ordered everyone to be seated as they prepared for landing. Matt, in disbelief, sat back down.  
  
"S-she can't m-mean it." He said shaking his head. "S-she's just upset. She still wants to b-be with m-me right?" He asked softly as Chris just stared ahead of him. He didn't know what to say or do. "She still loves me, the way she kissed me, and touched me, I know she does. So then, why can't she be with me? It's not too hard, I won't make it hard. I-" He continued to talk frantically as Chris listened.  
  
Matt was on the verge of a breakdown and seconds away from crying, and Chris didn't know if he could handle it. Matt was always the 'macho' guy in a sense that he was a guy's guy in front of them. He talked about how hot she was and how he knew all her hot spots to make her melt. He wasn't upfront about showing his deeper emotions for her, how he loved her with everything inside of him, how madly in love he's been and wants to impress her constantly, giving her all she deserves. They knew, but Matt wasn't about to go out in front of the guys and say how he love's her. To see Matt so weak and vulnerable, Chris didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Here in front of him, the epitome of true love, crashed and burned before him. How's he supposed to deal with that? It put everything in perspective. If they couldn't survive, how was he or anyone else supposed to?  
  
"Matt..." Chris said shakily. "Don't let Amy go without a fight. When I say fight, I mean FIGHT! Don't back down, don't let her weepy eyes and tears stop you from doing everything possible to make her stay. I'd be damned if you let her go." Chris said solemnly. "Forget whatever I said, you go after her day in and day out. Because once you let her go, you're never getting her back."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
read and review! So so so sorry it's so short. Thanx guys! i reallly do appreciate all the feedback i've gotten on this fic so i love you all for reviewing. keep it up! 


	22. You’re right it’s none of your business

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
~In the locker room at RAW~  
  
Amy walked the halls of the Fleet Centre in Boston. She didn't want to be there, wrestling just didn't seem to have that...excitement to her at the moment. It seemed more like a demand rather than a choice that she be there. Reluctantly though, she knew she had to show up or get fired, plain and simple.  
  
Walking into a locker room, she heard laughing and whatnot. Cringing at their happiness, she looked around and what do you know, everyone is there. Chris, Adam, Jay, Trish and Dawn all were in the room. Well *almost* everyone.  
  
"Hey." Adam said as he got up to hug her. "How's it going?"  
  
"Don't bullshit me Adam." She retorted before unenthusiastically dropping her bag on the couch. "What's this?" She asked grabbing Chris's digital camera.  
  
"Oh, those are pics from our ski trip." Chris said and Trish smirked. Amy wouldn't be too pleased with the pictures she saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Matt! I've been looking all over for you!" Stacy yelled as she ran down the halls and her heels went *click click click* in the hallow hallway.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked as he continued to walk to his locker room.  
  
"Um, h-how are you?" She asked dumbly. She wanted to know if it was true or not, he and Amy breaking up, but suddenly she felt like it wasn't her place. She knew it wasn't her place, but Amy was a good friend and she needed to make sure before she said anything to anyone.  
  
"Uh, fine I guess. Yourself?" He asked confused. Stacy was usually upfront about things, just because she never thought about what she said before saying it.  
  
"Well...now that you ask..." She said drowning everything out. "Fine." *Dammit!* She smacked herself. "Listen, I don't dance around important subjects, but what's the deal with you and Amy? I know I know it's none of my business but Amy's a good friend, and so are you-"  
  
"You know what. You're right; it's none of your business." He said coldly before walking into the locker room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Amy holding the digital camera. She didn't look too pleased.   
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Too short, i know i know, but hey a chapter's a chapter right? um...read & review and thanks again! 


	23. If I don’t, how do you expect them to?

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 23  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's this?!" She asked trying to not feel hurt at the images before her. "WHAT'S THIS?" She yelled when she looked up and saw Matt, standing like a deer in the headlights. He just stood there and listened to her vent her anger. "You bastard, what is this?!?!?" She said more fiercely as Matt backed up. He didn't answer. Amy shook her head. "Son of a bitch is all I can say." She said before shoving the camera in Matt's chest and storming off.  
  
Stacy, who was standing in the hall, dodged out of the way as Amy made her exit. She walked in the room and took the camera from Matt. Her face twisted in disgust. Pictures of Matt and Trish on their 'little' ski trip didn't seem as innocent as they played it out to be. Matt on top of Trish in the snow. More of Matt on top of Trish in the snow. All the pictures had Matt and Trish, in some way being in a position they shouldn't be in. The last one was probably the worst. It was in the cabin, Matt on his back, and Trish fairly close to him lying on top. Something didn't seem right.  
  
"Why would you do this?" Stacy asked angrily as she looked at Trish and Matt, Matt only having a guilty look on his face. Trish on the other hand...didn't look too guilty, more like proud and gloating than guilty. "You know, some things I'll never know, but for one, I know how much of an idiot you two are. Whatever happened on that trip up in that cabin, will most likely be the stake that destroys your relationship with Amy for good. You'll just have to live with the fact that you and Amy are through. Not for a few days, not for a few weeks, and not for a few months Matt. You can wait all you want, but Amy's not going to come back, I know I wouldn't. And for you Ms. Stratus, I can't believe I once looked up to you as a fellow superstar and diva, and as a friend. God I don't know what I was thinking." She said with a bitter laugh. "Look at her now, because that's all you'll be seeing of her." Stacy said before leaving out ashamed.  
  
Dawn paced around biting her thumb. "I never should've made you go on that trip." She said shaking her head foolishly.  
  
"What?" Matt asked avoiding everyone's eyes.  
  
"Had I known you were just going up for a little fuck, then I never would've made you go. I should've made you stay and talk to Amy, instead of fuck this bitch." She said pointing to Trish, revolted.  
  
"I never fucked Trish." Matt said defensively. "In fact, nothing happened with Trish and me. So back off." He snapped.  
  
"I'd tell you to back off, but you'll just make Trish go on her back and fuck her more." Dawn hissed. She wasn't pleased to say the least.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shakily, Amy stormed the halls. This was the last place she wanted to be in right now. Wrestling was hers and Matt's thing. He taught her so much and was so supportive...Amy didn't think wrestling would be good for her right now. Biting her lip, she walked into Stephanie's office.  
  
"Hey..." She said weakly as she took a seat.  
  
"Hey Ames, what's up?" Steph asked coming around and leaning against the front of her desk.  
  
"I don't think I can be here." She said quickly.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"It's just...right now I'm going through..." She didn't know what to say. She sighed, "I want some time off." She said confidently hoping Stephanie wouldn't see right through.  
  
"You just had a week off."  
  
"I have personal problems that need to be dealt with."  
  
"Amy - *ahem* Ms. Dumas, I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Stephanie!"  
  
"Amy I'm sorry. I can't just give you time off, cause then I'll have to give Matt time off and you guys just had a break. How serious are these problems? Can they be dealt with, without me having to take two of my superstars off the cards for shows?"  
  
"No they can't. And Matt won't need anytime off, I promise. I might as well not be in matches and booked on cards if I'm not going to give 110%. My focus won't be there...I'll just be putting everyone in danger."  
  
"Sounds serious."  
  
"Very."  
  
"Amy...sorry." Stephanie said shaking her head. "I wish I could, but my dad wouldn't be too pleased. It's you be in matches or get fired. If you're not going to be here, then don't." She said professionally.  
  
"Then I quit." She said without realizing what she said.  
  
"What?!" Stephanie shrieked.  
  
Amy gulped and repeated herself, "I said I quit. At least for now. I need time to sort through my fucked up life Steph. It's too complicated right now."  
  
Stephanie looked sadly at her, not on a professional level, but on a personal level. "Sweetie what's wrong?"  
  
"Stuff. I really can't be here." Amy said shakily. *I can't believe you're quitting* she said to herself.  
  
"Is there any way I can stop you?"  
  
"No. I'm real sorry."  
  
"Amy please think about this before you just quit. What about all those people out there who pay to see you? What about this company that depends on you? You can't just walk out on us. Why this sudden change of heart? You just feel like whatever's going on in her personal life is too much to handle that you're just going to give up on those dedicated little girls who look up to you? To the guys and their girlfriends who come to check out the strong, dominant female, while still being sexy?"  
  
"Stephanie I have to do this for myself. I've given so much for those people, they'll understand."  
  
"If I don't, how do you expect them to?"  
  
"Steph, please don't mix our personal relationship with our professional one. I have to do this, please accept it." Amy pleaded. It was definitely getting harder for her so she wanted to do it before she backed out.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it, but I don't accept it." Stephanie said getting out some papers. They went through all the papers and her contract for about an hour or so.  
  
Finally, Amy signed the last sheet of paper sealing the deal that she officially wasn't part of the WWE family any more. Her hand shook as Stephanie held her breath hoping Amy wouldn't go through with it. Amy looked up apologetic and Stephanie let out her breath. It was done, and what's done is done.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
read and review thanks. agh! writer's block is slowly invading me, noooo!!! i have an idea, i just don't know how to tie all of it togehter.......but review anyways...Lots of Luv xoxo. 


	24. “Hello?”

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
~*CHAPTER 24*~  
  
Days went by without anyone saying a word about Amy's sudden change of heart. No one really knew why she left, not even her friends. The ones who didn't know about Matt and Amy's parting ways, they were curious as to why Matt hadn't taken time off to console his upset girlfriend.  
  
Questions thickened the air backstage as everyone tried to act normal when they knew very well that it would take more time to adjust. Some thought Vince might have fired her so others were on alert making sure they didn't get fired too. Others thought that maybe they were losing their passion for the business and should quit like Amy did. The girls backstage were probably more affected by this than the guys were. She was a leader backstage and in the Divas locker room that now they felt lost and out of control. No one was there to guide them on the right path, tell them what they should do and help them do it.  
  
Matt. People didn't know what to say or think about him. He seemed so empty and out of life. He wouldn't hang out with the guys backstage or show up for practice on time. He'd be at the arena super early, but late for everything else. He seemed to have lost his drive and was lost in the mix. He didn't seem to have a grasp on everything, something he usually did. Much like Amy, Matt's peers did look up to him. He was always so dedicate and willing to help others. Now, they were afraid to even approach Matt thinking they would do something wrong, or say something to make him angry. The vibe backstage wasn't as laid back as it used to be. Everyone was tense and scared of what might happen next. Things just weren't right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amy had caught a flight back home. This time it was back to North Carolina. She didn't know why she was going back there, but she felt like she had to.  
  
She walked up the steps to her large house. It looked so familiar, so comforting. But as soon as she got inside, she felt awkward and uncomfortable in her own house. She felt like a stranger being somewhere she didn't belong.  
  
Dropping her bags, she pulled off her coat and took off her shoes. As she went to hang her coat in the closet, she saw Matt's black leather jacket. Holding back tears, she pulled it out and brought it with her as she sat on the couch. Cuddling under a warm blanket, she put the jacket in her lap and stared at it.  
  
Softly tracing the zipper, Amy remembered when she first bought that jacket for him. It was for his first birthday that they celebrated together as a couple. *He was so happy...*Amy laughed softly. They were at a restaurant, and when they planned on going back home, Matt took a detour. They stopped at the beach, and sat on the car hood as they looked out above the ocean. They snuggled under that jacket, as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder. Matt whispered 'I Love You', something he rarely did. Not that he didn't mean it; it just was hard for him to get the courage to say it. Her heart fluttered at the sound of those amazing three words. That was one of the few times Matt said those words without Amy having to ask or hint for him to say them. She never minded though, Matt had other ways to show how much he loved her. And damn did he get his message through to her. They got back in the car, and Matt couldn't take his eyes off her. She smiled, and leaned in to kiss her amazing boyfriend. Knowing where this could go, Matt took her to the backseat and continued to kiss her. The song 'I'll Make Love to You' by Boyz II Men came on the radio and set the mood for the rest of the night.  
  
// Close your eyes  
  
make a wish  
  
And blow out the candlelight  
  
For tonight is just your night  
  
We're gonna celebrate  
  
All thru the night  
  
Pour the wine  
  
light the fire  
  
Girl your wish is my command  
  
i submit to your demands  
  
I'll do anything Girl you need only ask I'll make love to you  
  
Like you want me to  
  
And I'll hold you tight  
  
Baby all through the night  
  
I'll make love to you  
  
When you want me to  
  
And I will not let go  
  
Till you tell me to //  
  
And Matt did just that. They spent hours making love in the back of his car, the final touches to their already amazing night. She woke up the next morning, and the only thing covering her naked body was Matt's leather jacket. He wasn't in the car; he was outside, leaning against the car. It was early in the morning, 5 or 6 o'clock, and the sun was just coming up. Amy put on some clothes and got out to watch it with Matt. It was the perfect moment, one of the best things that happened in their relationship.  
  
Amy smiled at the memory; it was crystal clear in her mind, like it happened just yesterday. She hadn't realized she was crying, until she got up to answer the phone and saw her reflection in the mirror. Softly wiping them away, she saw the key on her counter. Not remembering when it was there, she picked up the phone, fiddling with the key in her hands.  
  
"Hello?" She asked softly. At the sound of his voice, she realized who's key it was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
read and review thanks! 


	25. “Listen to me!”

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
[A/N: ~*!*~ JaDe HaRdY ~*!*~ your reviews always make me laugh, keep it up! Lol]  
  
*CHAPTER 25*  
  
"Hey..." the voice on the other side said weakly. "Mind if I come over?"  
  
"Yeah I do." She said harshly.  
  
"Please..."  
  
"I said no."  
  
It went quiet as neither spoke. The doorbell rang and Amy groaned. She walked to the door and gasped. "Matt..." She said softly before hanging up her phone.  
  
"Please, just hear me out." He said putting down his phone as well. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"But I don't want to listen." She said softly. Arguing got them nowhere, it only made things worse.  
  
"Why did you quit?" He asked, grabbing her hand but she quickly pulled away.  
  
"Who said I quit?" She asked crossing her arms.  
  
"I know you did."  
  
"So."  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"No Matt. I'm not discussing this, or anything else. Just leave me alone, please."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"I don't care what you want or what you don't want Matt!" She shrieked. "What I want is for you to leave me alone, period. Why can't you just listen?"  
  
"Because, I know deep down you want to talk about it."  
  
"Well I haven't gotten that deep so leave."  
  
"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?!" Matt yelled getting frustrated. Amy stood there calmly, watching him boil with anger. "Why can't you just listen?! I'm trying, I'm trying so fucken hard here, and to make things right but you're too damn stubborn to listen. What do I have to do? What do I have to do to make you listen to me? Amy answer me!"  
  
She stood there, arms crossed and whatnot, as Matt paced back and forth, trying to stay as calm as possible. "Why are you yelling at me?" She asked softly, which stopped Matt dead in his tracks. "What RIGHT do you have to yell at me, of all people?!" She shook her head, "You had something good Matt, you had something damn good but you couldn't just handle being with one girl, you had to go out and get more ass to tap. You couldn't just control yourself and see how good you had it made, how your life was right in front of you. No, you had to have a night with someone else and was it really worth it Matt? Were you getting that bored with me that you needed a fresher piece of meat to smack? Why the hell were you so blind and naïve that you couldn't realize that I would go to the ends of the earth for you, and if you needed something, you could've asked me? You didn't need to go scout out new girls, all you needed was standing right in front of you." Amy said with an angry bitter laugh. "If things weren't going right, why didn't you tell me? Maybe that way I wouldn't have given you the chance to break my heart, I could've done it first."  
  
"Amy, I'm sick and tired of hearing these speeches. I know what I did and I hold myself solely responsible. You don't have to keep pointing it out. I didn't want to fuck someone else, you're the only girl I want to fuck-" Amy gave a snide laugh at his choice of words. "What I meant was you're the only girl I want to be with. Why can't you just open your heart, just a little so we can talk?"  
  
"What do you think we're doing right now?"  
  
"This isn't talking! This is fighting and arguing Amy!"  
  
"Well sorry if I don't want to talk to you right now. I can't help how I feel; I can't help but feel angry and mad as hell at you right now. I didn't ask for this!"  
  
"Neither did I!"  
  
"Then you never should've done it in the first place!"  
  
"AMY!!!" He said infuriated. "How many times must I apologize for what I did? What's done is done, why can't we move on?"  
  
"I don't want to hear your damn apologies! Yeah I know, what's done is done but 'we' can't move on. There is no 'we' anymore Matt. 'We' are done. All that's left is you on your knees begging for forgiveness, and me shutting the door on you in the process." She said before following through with her actions. Matt quickly pushed the door, preventing her from doing so. He stormed inside and grabbed Amy by the wrists, pinning her against the wall. "M-Matt-" She yelled panicked. "L-let go of me, you're hurting me." She fought him as she struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Listen to me!" He said letting go of her. She shoved him back, grabbing her wrists.  
  
"Don't ever touch me!" She cried shaken up.  
  
"I didn't mean to, you just wouldn't listen!" He said ashamed of what he did. "All I want is for you to listen to me, hear me out."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKEN LISTEN TO YOU!" She screamed. "LEAVE! NOW! GET THE HELL OUT!!!!"  
  
Reluctantly, Matt threw the nearby lamp against the wall and stormed out. Amy shuddered at the sound of it hitting the wall. She shakily walked over to where it broke and carefully picked up the broken glass. She heard Matt's car drive off angrily, as he raced through the street. She wept softly, as she sat against the wall, burying her face in her hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and review, thanks! 


	26. how could I refuse?

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 26  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy walked through the mall, avoiding any fans. She went in and out of stores, mindlessly walking in circles not knowing what to do. She left the mall, and headed to downtown, aimlessly strolling through the streets. Her eyes fell upon a jewelry store, as she suddenly felt compelled to walk in. The place shined with diamonds and gold. Her eyes looked over at the rings, each one more beautiful than the last.  
  
"Hello Ms." The salesman said behind the counter. "Is there anything that may interest you?"  
  
"Um, no thanks. Just looking." Amy replied politely. The man nodded, as he turned around to another customer. Amy continued to look at the rings, imagining what it would have been like if she got to wear one. Her eyes fell upon this picture of what was the most gorgeous ring she had even seen in her life. "Um, excuse me." Amy said getting the attention of the salesman. "What's this?"  
  
"This? This was a custom made ring one of our customers made for his girlfriend. One hell of a ring, don't you think?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Amy said shocked. "This ring is incredible. He did it himself?"  
  
"Yes he did. Looking for ideas for your own ring?"  
  
"Who me? No, no. I'm not even dating." The salesperson nodded, as he quickly turned to pick up the phone.  
  
Amy continued walking around the store, admiring the gorgeous jewelry. The image of that custom made ring wouldn't leave her mind. It was so elegant, so perfect.* Talk about the right gu*y...She said thinking it was romantic as hell. *If only Matt would've done something like that, God knows I would've said yes, how could I refuse?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt locked himself in his hotel room for the entire week. He unplugged his phones, didn't answer his door, and didn't even attempt to go to practice. Every hour or so, someone would bang on to door and call him, making sure he was okay. They'd remind him if he didn't go to work soon, his ass would be fired. It didn't really seem like Matt cared, as he didn't even attempt to make it.  
  
He flipped through the channels and grumbled when nothing he liked was on. He checked the PPV's and looked at all the WWE programs. One that caught his eye, 'RAW's Best Moment's', was showing he decided to order it.  
  
As he was watching it, the next segment tore his heart apart. It was the RAW kiss, and he watched as he kissed Amy in the ring and she acted all shocked. He smiled at the action, remembering how embarrassed she was when they had to practice it. He watched as he left the ring, and Amy ran up to him, swung him around and planted one hot kiss on him. That was Matt's favorite part of the practice, practicing that kiss over and over and over again. And now, when it came time to actually do it, the kiss they practiced and the kiss that came out on TV were nothing alike. They went all out, and by all out, they went ALL OUT, putting everything into that kiss. The RAW kiss sold, and not only was it Matt and Amy's favorite kiss; it was everyone else's favorite kiss too. Matt laughed happily, that Kiss never got old. Not only was it a turning point in their characters, it sealed the deal that Matt and Amy off-screen were officially a couple, again.  
  
He sulked as he watched the rest of the show, desperately trying to think of a way to make Amy fall in love with him again. The first time, they slept together, and gradually progressed. The second time was the RAW kiss. Now it was the third time, how would he do it? How would he make Amy fall in love with him all over again? He pondered that thought as the show ended and he turned off the TV.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Read and review thanks. 


	27. So you wouldn’t mind if in the future if

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 27  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I need a plan." Matt said escaping his hotel room for the first time that week and walked into Adam and Jay's. Adam and Jay looked up surprised to see the elder Hardy out of his dungeon.  
  
"What kind of plan? What's it for?" Adam asked sitting up, hitting Jay in the leg to wake him as he started to drift off.  
  
"Huh?!" Jay jumped.  
  
"I can't just mope around waiting for Amy to come to her senses." He said logically and both men nodded their head. "I need to have a way to make her see what she's missing. That she can't be without me just like I can't be without her." He continued. "Since I've just been on my ass all day, she's realizing that she's not missing much. So if I go back to practice, work out again, she'll see what she's missing."  
  
"So you think Amy only loves you...because you exercise?" Jay asked confused. He looked at Adam, seeing if he missed something but Adam just looked as confused as he was.  
  
"No you idiots." Matt replied irritated. "Aside from working out again, I'll clean myself up and make myself useful. I'll make myself seen."  
  
"Still not following..." Adam said sticking out his hand.  
  
"Other girls will find me attractive!" Matt shrieked. Adam and Jay looked at each other like Matt had gone completely nuts.  
  
"What the fuck are you trying to say?!?!? Don't try this game shit with us." Both guys nodded their heads.  
  
Matt sighed. "I need a decoy."  
  
"Maaattt." The guys whined still not understanding.  
  
"If other girls find me attractive, then so will Amy." Matt said speaking slowly. "If I pay attention to those other girls and not to Amy, she'll get jealous." Matt said nodding his head. "You with me or should...I...speak...slower..." The guys rolled their eyes at him. "Good. So now...how do we start this thing?" Matt said scratching his chin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Amy was at home watching old home movies. One in particular had her watching it over and over again. It was a year ago at her last birthday. Everyone was at her house, Matt, Adam, Chris, Jay, Jeff, Beth, Trish, Dawn, Stacey, and Steph, to name a few. Jeff was behind the video cam, so obviously he taped the girls dancing with each other. Amy laughed; Jeff's commentary on the whole thing was charming. What she didn't know at the time, was he got when Matt and herself were in the kitchen. He had pulled out a ring pop, and slid it onto her ring finger. Amy beamed, it was the cutest gesture. He whispered into her ear, and Amy remember what he said as it was clear as day.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
"You love me right?" He whispered nuzzling the side of her face.  
  
"Well duh!"  
  
"So you wouldn't mind if in the future if this was a real one?" He said referring to the pink ring pop on her finger. She pulled away slightly to look at him. He was serious, but still had that boyish charming smile on his face. "Would you?"  
  
Amy paused to think of what she would say. "What do you think?" She smiled.  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes." Amy nodded her head. "I'll keep that in mind." He grinned before they returned to the rest of the party.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
Amy shuddered at the thought. She needed to put Matt behind her. What's done is done. She wanted to move on, but she didn't know how. The only thought that came to mind was dating again. But was it too soon?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
read and review thanks! 


	28. Um, yeah, what are you doing here?

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
[A/N: Jeff isn't in the WWE anymore, that's why he hasn't been used a lot in the past chapters.]   
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
CHAPTER 28   
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Both Matt and Amy started to put their plans into use. Matt went back to training and practice while Amy went in search of someone date-able.   
  
It had been about three weeks since Amy had quit the WWE and was wondering if it was a smart decision. She really didn't have anything right now. She had lost her boyfriend, a best friend and she had quit her job.   
  
Cleaning the house and running errands could only keep a person occupied for so long. But she was still young, only 28 and she still had a lot left in her. She still thought of herself as somewhat attractive and interesting that it shouldn't be *too* hard to find someone, right?   
  
We would soon find out.   
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
  
  
On the other spectrum, Matt was all smiles. Not everyone knew what suddenly sparked Matt's interest in wrestling again, but whatever it was, it must've been big. He was enthusiastic and friendly. Even the mention or sound of Amy's name didn't bring him down. He was determined to make a comeback, not only in his wrestling career but in his personal life as well.  
  
"Matt, what's got you?" Shane Helms asked as he did some bicep curls in the gym. "Long time no see. What's up?"  
  
"Things are finally going to go my way." Matt chirped.  
  
"Really? How's that?"  
  
"They just are. I have a feeling." Matt said nodding his head to Shane who skeptically nodded as well.  
  
Amy looked through her newspaper to see if anything good was in town. Nothing. What could possibly be fun, in North Carolina, at the end of March? Amy groaned, before picking up the phone and dialing a familar number. She waited and waited, the usual 5 or 6 rings before he actually picked up.  
  
"Yello??"  
  
"Hey babe." She said happily.  
  
"Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Um, I was wondering...if I could come over or something, I'm bored out of my mind and I think I can handle other people now. It's been almost a month since I've talked to anyone!"  
  
The other voice laughed at her. "Yeah, sure. Since when do you ask to come over?" The other voice smilked.  
  
"Jeff..."  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But just so you know, Beth's here too...so unless you want to put up with her-" Amy could hear Beth pouting in the background as she heard something hit Jeff. "Alright alright! I'll see you in a few."  
  
"Byes."   
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
On the way over to Jeff's, Amy made a pit stop at the mall. While she waited in line, as luck would have it, someone of the date-able status approached Amy. Amy looked at him, shocked to have recognized the tall man. He smiled in return as both of them stood there not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Hey..." The man said slowly.  
  
"Hi." Amy said happily yet shocked. "Um, yeah, what are you doing here?"   
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
After practice, Matt went to shower and get dressed. RAW was going to be over in a couple of hours and he was set free for the weekend. He bounced on his heels as he made his way to gorilla to watch some of the other matches before his. A lot of the guys had complimented on how well he looked and how energetic he seemed. Matt couldn't deny that he did feel good.  
  
*After RAW, I'll be able to go home, make myself irresistible and make Amy fall back in love with me. Things couldn't get any better!*  
  
Matt's music started and he ran down the ramp, soaking up the lights and cheers from fans. The match went perfectly, even though Matt didn't pick up the win.   
  
He quickly changed out of his gear and headed to the airport without a goodbye to everyone else.   
  
He was on cloud nine, but once he got home, would he still be on cloud nine? The fact that she wouldn't fall back in love with him never even crossed his mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
ahhh angry mob of readers mad at me!!! *runs* I honestly do apologize for lack of updating... um yeah this chapter was kinda...um choppy and short...but i am trying. Read and review thanks! 


	29. So is that going to be a yes or a no?

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
CHAPTER 29   
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"Wow...um yeah hi." Amy said leaning up to give him a hug.  
  
"Yeah you already said that. But I like the 'wow' part." The tall man responded with a light tone. Amy blushed as she pulled away.  
  
"So, yeah what brings you here? To Sanford I mean."  
  
"Well, I was doing business...and..." Amy had an 'I'm-not-buying-it' look on her face. "Yeah, right. I came to see you actually. Sounds dumb but-"  
  
"Aw that's so sweet." Amy gushed as she rubbed his upper arm. "Really, girls love hearing guys come all this way to see them."  
  
"They really like that?" He asked amused.  
  
Amy nodded her head. "Really."  
  
"Well what else do they like?"  
  
"Well..." She said with a flirty smile.   
  
*Amy what are you doing?!!* She screamed nervously in her head. *Are you really doing this? Flirting? With another guy? In a mall?!?!?!?!?!?!?!* She shook her head erasing the thought like an etch-a-sketch.   
  
"Um, yeah, right. Well, how'd you know I was here?"  
  
"I did a little research."  
  
"Really, what else did you find out while researching?" She asked amused.   
  
"Well I found out that you're free tonight and would like to go to dinner with me, is that right?" He asked, a cute smile creeping up on Amy's face.  
  
"Wow..." She thought about it. *Hanging with Jeff and Beth...or going to dinner with Joey...*  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Matt waited at the airport for his flight back home to Cameron. He fiddled in his seat like an excited child. He didn't know why, but just the thought of seeing Amy again made his heart explode.   
  
*God I can't wait to see you...* He thought eagerly. *Dammit...only a couple of hours away...where is my damn flight?!* He thought anxiously, anticipation bubbling through him. *Seeing your fiery red hair, gorgeous eyes, sexy smile...mmmm* He groaned at the thought of her.   
  
He fiddled with his watch and his fingers. He slapped his hands on his lap to a steady beat as he hummed in his head, trying to contain himself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
"So is that going to be a yes or a no?" The tall man asked softly, secretely holding his breath. Amy looked at him, and he let out his held breath.   
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
read and review, thanks guys! The story is slowly starting to move again...I can't wait for what's next! :P heehee. 


	30. I'll be waiting

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@yahoo.ca  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please *************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 30  
  
*************************************************************  
  
They exchanged numbers before Amy left, seemingly happy. As she drove, she called Jeff on her cell.  
  
"Hey babe, you still coming or what?"  
  
"Uh, yeah about that. Sorry Jeff, looks like I can't make it after all. Tomorrow or something...sounds good?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure. But what's going on?"  
  
Amy frowned. "I actually have a date tonight."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I didn't know Matt was coming back so early. He told me he'd be back by at least midnight or so. Why didn't he stop by?"  
  
There was a long pause. "I have to go." Amy rushed before hanging up.  
  
For some reason, she was afraid to tell Jeff about her not being his future sister-in-law like they all thought. She reminisced back as her and Jeff would stay up all night in the hammock in his backyard talking about getting married someday. Jeff had always been one of her best friends who she could always go to. They talked about hair dye, clothes, shoes, music, anything that she always called him her gay best friend. She'd change in front of him and all that girly stuff and he'd act as if he didn't care, which he really didn't. She was just so comfortable with him...nothing really mattered. She could be naked and things would still be cool.  
  
She remembered when they got into talking about getting married. Jeff had told her how Matt's perfect proposal would've gone. Amy felt shivers up her body at the thought. It was so magical and fairy-tale like that Amy prayed everyday that the next day his proposal would present itself. It never did.  
  
Matt finally landed in North Carolina, surprisingly early. It was now 9:00pm as he exited the airport and headed on home. He sang loudly in his car as he drove down the highway, not really caring about the other drivers around him. He sang in and out of tune, bobbing his head to the beats.  
  
Finally reaching home, it was 12:00am. As soon as he walked in, he saw loads of Amy's stuff everywhere. *I forgot how much of her stuff was still here...* he mused as he locked the door and went to pick up some of her thrown around clothes and other belongings. He brought them up to his face, taking in her familiar scent. He could almost feel her presence in the room once again. Quickly, he finished up cleaning up before grabbing the phone to call Jeff.  
  
*Ring ring*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Jeff."  
  
"Matt? Aren't you on a date right now?" Jeff asked confused.  
  
"No, I just got home. Are YOU on a date right now?" Matt retorted sarcastically.  
  
"But-" He thought for a moment. "Amy said she had a date tonight that's why she couldn't come over. I assumed it was with you you dumbass."  
  
"I'm at home, sitting on my bed, talking to you. No date."  
  
"Then who's she with? Do you know?" He asked frantically.  
  
"You probably misunderstood her." Matt reasoned, doubt slowly rising through his body. "Think hard Jeffrey, what did she say?" He said slowly.  
  
"No, Matt what's going on?" Jeff asked seriously.  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"Well do you at least know where she is?"  
  
"Jeff, if I did, do you really think I'd be talking to you right now?" Matt asked annoyed.  
  
"So you don't?"  
  
"Jeff!" He replied aggravated. Matt hung up abruptly, before standing up and slowly pacing back and forth. *Hmmm...* he thought, *where could she be right now? *  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Amy and Joey laughed as they walked up the stairs to her house. She fumbled with the keys a little before Joey steadied her hand. She looked up at him, but he focused on the task at hand. Finally getting the door opened, he held it open for her. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe as that uncomfortable silence fell upon them.  
  
"So..." She said awkwardly shifting her weight.  
  
"So...I guess this is it. I had fun." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess this is good night." He said going in for a hug but was greeted with a soft kiss on the cheek instead. He instinctively touched the warm spot and looked at her. He smiled before stepping back, "I'll call you." He said as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She replied before closing the door and leaning against it.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
R/R thanks guys! It's greatly, GREATLY appreciated. So keep reading & reviewing, thanks!! 


	31. Hey, yeah, well I don't think we've met

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
[A/N: ~*!*~ JaDe HaRdY ~*!*~ another classic review, thanks!]  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
CHAPTER 31  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
~*ThE nExT cOuPlE oF wEeKs*~  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, Amy had been meeting up with Joey casually. She found herself really enjoying spending time with him. They went out to movies, dinner and walks. He gave her small presents when picking her up, a flower or two, or candy. They were all really cute, sweet gestures that Amy couldn't help but wait for the next date to see what she got next, or what he was up to.  
  
Amy had found herself smiling a lot more over the couple of weeks spent with Joey. Something about him...made her start to feel again inside. She didn't know what it was, but around him...she started to feel more and more like herself again. Time would only tell how deep this was really going to go.  
  
Matt on the other hand, over the next couple of weeks, had started doubting the ease of making her fall in love with him. Things seemed far fetched and complex, even for him. He seemed lost and constantly wandering about. His friendly charm started to rub off as he isolated himself from everyone once again. Day by day, he started to drift farther and farther apart. Not only from work and his friends, but from himself. He no longer knew what to do or where to go.  
  
He looked at the calendar hanging on the wall and saw that it was now almost 2 months since they broke up, and nothing seemed the same. He didn't even think he could go a day without her in his life, now he had gone 2 months.  
  
The thought itself frightened Matt as he reflected on how hard those 2 months had been. He hadn't seen her once during that time frame, and he started to think he forgot things he promised he wouldn't forget. Her smile, her laugh. It was all like an empty echo ringing through his head, all slightly fuzzy.  
  
The hunt for him to win back her heart looked inevitable, given time. But how could that be, if Matt himself didn't even see it anymore? He didn't want to sulk in his own tears day in and day out anymore. The aspect of waiting around *hoping* that one day she'll see how much she meant to him, seemed too unrealistic. He didn't want to be a failure, but he didn't want to try anymore. He had to face reality, she was gone.  
  
G-O-N-E.  
  
Gone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"Matt, you sure you don't want to come out tonight?" John [Cena] asked as he knocked on the door, pressing his ear up against the door for an answer. John looked at the other men waiting in the hall, Eddie [Guerrero], Chris, Adam and Jay. "Matt?" He heard shuffling before Matt opened the door groggily.  
  
"Where you guys going?" Matt asked scratching the back of his head.  
  
The other men looked at each other slowly. They usually went to ask Matt knowing full well he'd say no. But this time was different.  
  
"Well?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Uh, we going bowling homes." Eddie replied.  
  
"Yeah, beer, pizza. The usual Hardy. You up for it?" Jay asked fixing the collar on his leather jacket.  
  
"Sure." Matt said grabbing his zip-up navy blue and white sweater. He locked his door as he headed to the elevators the other men slowly following behind.  
  
"What's going on?" John whispered to Chris. "Thought you said he never comes."  
  
"He doesn't. I don't know what's going on." Chris whispered back.  
  
They got into two rental cars as they drove down the streets of Florida where Adam and Jay resided.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The guys drank and ate while talking about mindless guy stuff. Sports, cars, music, etc. Matt actually got into the conversations without missing a beat. Whether or not he was faking it was another question.  
  
"So...how's things?" Chris asked Matt as the other guys engulfed into another conversation about football.  
  
"Great. Why?" Matt asked taking another slice of pizza.  
  
"Well, y'know..." Chris said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine man. No worries." Matt responded casually.  
  
Shrugging it off, Chris joined the rest of the guys in their conversation alongside Matt.  
  
The night progressed nicely as all the men got along, catching up on old times. It was guy's night out, and couldn't have gone better.  
  
Walking through the doors, Adam looked up and frowned when he recognized who it was.  
  
"Oh, hey Adam!" The tall man yelled as he approached the group of wrestlers with his own group of friends.  
  
"Shit, we gotta get out of here." Adam mumbled to John.  
  
John looked confused.  
  
"Yeah, sorry man. We were just leaving." Adam said 'sadly' as he got up and grabbed his jacket.  
  
John went along, soon after the rest of the guys followed, except for Matt.  
  
"Since when were we leaving?" Matt asked confused.  
  
He didn't want to go back just yet. He was just starting to enjoy himself, for the first time in weeks.  
  
"Well...uh..." Adam started.  
  
"We have to get up early tomorrow. If we don't, we won't be able to use the gym." John finished quickly.  
  
"We can still go." Matt protested. "Now sit your asses back down." Matt joked and the other men followed.  
  
"Hey, yeah, well I don't think we've met." The man greeted offering his hand.  
  
"Hey, I'm Matt."  
  
"Hey, I'm Joey."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
R/R thanks! 


	32. Nice to meet you Wanna join us?

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
************************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 32  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Nice to meet you. Wanna join us?" Matt offered and the other men agreed.   
  
Adam sat down sadly knowing that the rest of the night was going to go downhill from here.   
  
"So, how do you two know each other?"   
  
"Neighbour." Adam mumbled trying to act normal.   
  
Matt frowned at the man's sudden grouchy-ness.   
  
"So you guys having guys night out?" Joey asked trying to make small talk.  
  
"Yeah." Matt responded.  
  
"Getting away from the ladies, eh? Same." Joey replied casually and Chris, Jay, Adam, John and Eddie held their breaths.   
  
"Nah, they are. I just join 'em." Matt said easily.   
  
"So, you're single eh? Same with these oafs." Joey said pointing to his friends.  
  
"How bout you? Got a girl?" Matt asked seemingly as if the topic didn't bother him.   
  
"Yeah. Man she's the shit." Joey said happily.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh totally. Her name's Amy."  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Even though it had been 2 months, Jeff still had no idea about Matt and Amy not dating anymore. Jeff just thought that...well he actually hadn't really noticed anything. Just that Amy was off the road and assumed that that's why Matt was always so depressed. Goes to show how dense Jeff really was.   
  
Amy kept the fact that her and Joey dating was somewhat of a secret thing. He didn't know, but when Amy was around people who knew Jeff, she didn't mention him or anything. She couldn't bring herself to tell him, she felt like she was letting him down.   
  
Starting to get bored, Amy phoned up Beth.   
  
"Hey hun." Amy replied cheerfully.   
  
"Hey Ames. What's up?"  
  
"I'm bored. Wanna do something?"  
  
"It's 10:30pm. What can we do?"   
  
"I don't know. Get drunk, smoke some joints and then fuck a bunch of guys." Amy joked.   
  
"Sounds good." Beth laughed. "I'll be over in like...20 minutes."   
  
"K, bye."   
  
~*~*~   
  
Beth and Amy sat on the couch laughing ang giggling. They ate chips and ice cream with a pitcher full of strawberry daquiris on hand.   
  
"Ok, ok." Beth said inbetween laughing and grabbing her stomach. "So after Jeff heard Shane coming up the stairs, he bolted for his pants and zipped up...on his...and he...omg it was the funniest shit."  
  
"Omg!" Amy burst out laughing as both girls laughed hysterically.   
  
"I know you and Matt have been caught thousands of times. But has Matt ever...you know...in the zipper...and cry...and stuff?" Beth asked starting to calm down.   
  
The mood suddenly went awkward as Amy darted her eyes to the pitcher of strawberry daquiris. "Uhm, no. Don't remember." Amy said throwing her hair over her shoulder.   
  
Amy looked at the clock and it read 2:30am.   
  
"I wonder what Jeff's doing." Beth sighed. "Don't you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Wonder what Matt's doing?"   
  
"Mmhmm." Amy muttered.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing." Amy said shaking her head. "What?" She asked as Beth looked at her worried.   
  
"Are you and Matt like fighting or something?"  
  
"No." She hated lying to Jeff and Beth...but in a way nothing was wrong because her and Matt weren't fighting. How could they be fighting if they weren't even together anymore? So she was telling the truth, to a certain degree.   
  
"So what's been going on with you and Matt lately? Fill me in girl." Beth said giddily as she leaned her head on her hands. Did you guys do something special for your birthday? A little...birthday sex?" Beth gushed.   
  
"BETH!" Amy shrieked embarrassed.   
  
"Ok ok. Well, what'd you guys do?"   
  
Amy said nothing.   
  
"Amy?"  
  
Amy's heart twisted and turned.   
  
"You all right in there?" Beth asked waving a hand in front her face.   
  
Still nothing.   
  
"What happened?!" Beth moaned sadly. "Was it nothing you expected? Did he forget?!?!?!?" Beth gasped. "Oh my god you got pregnant didn't you?!?!?!" Beth shrieked.   
  
"SHUT UP!" Amy finally said irritated.   
  
"Sorry." She mumbled.   
  
There was awkward silence that fell upon them. Amy didn't want to talk about it anymore...her birthday was less than what she expected.   
  
She knew that Joey had limited time and that they just started getting into the swing of things, so what was she supposed to expect?   
  
And she couldn't say anything because Matt hadn't even called to wish her a happy birthday. Did she want him to? Deep down she did, at least she would've known that he hadn't given up. But nothing.   
  
"I'm really sorry Ames." Beth said breaking the silence as Amy looked up at her. "I didn't mean to all nosy and stuff. Whatever happened-"  
  
"Nothing happened." Amy said sadly. Beth frowned. "Literally."   
  
"Did Matt forget?" Beth asked shocked.  
  
"No. At least I don't think he did."   
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey! Why don't we order another round of beers!" Adam blurted out. He grabbed Matt harshly as the Hardy stumbled out of his seat. He quickly pulled him to the concession stand.  
  
"What the hell? What are you doing?" He asked angrily as he pressed down his clothes.   
  
"I just thought we needed some more beers." Adam said shrugging.   
  
"Dude..." Matt said knowing what he was doing. "So what, his girlfriend's name is Amy, big deal. Mine used to be too, get over it." Matt replied 'cooly' before grabbing the beers and heading back to the table.   
  
The night continued to progress as smooth as it could've gone. Matt seemed to really bond with Joey as all the other guys watched them indulge into conversation after conversation so easily with each other.   
  
"Listen, we really should be going, homes." Eddie said as he yawned, "It's getting pretty late."  
  
"Yeah." Chris, Adam, John and Jay said in unison.  
  
Matt sighed tired, "Yeah, well I guess we better get going."  
  
"Yeah, hey it was nice meeting you. Next time you're down here, drop by and say hi." Joey said. "Maybe you could even meet Amy, that'd be really cool."  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great." Matt replied as they bid their goodbyes before the leaving.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Read and Review thanks guys! 


	33. Are you ever going to get back together?

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask first please  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
CHAPTER 33  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*2 Weeks Later*~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where is she????" Jeff demanded as he looked at his girlfriend, boiling with anger.  
  
"Jeff calm down!" Beth pleaded as she tugged on the front of Jeff's shirt.   
  
"No, why didn't you tell me sooner?! It's been 3 fucken months and I didn't know??? WHY?!" He asked furiously pacing back and forth.  
  
"Jeff don't yell." Beth said softly.   
  
"You know what Beth, just...agh! Just don't talk to me right now." He said as she he grabbed his jacket and jumped out the door. Jogging to his car, he got in, blasted the music, and sped down the dirt road, leaving clouds of dust behind. ~*~*~ "Mmm..." Amy moaned as Joey unbuttoned her top and continued to sweetly kiss her neck, working on the already red spot. "Joey!" She squealed as he sucked harder, alternating the intensity of it.   
  
The sounds of blaring music filled the quiet streets where Amy's house lay as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Who the hell?" She asked irritated at the loud obnoxious sounds coming out of the speakers. "Should I look to see who it is?"   
  
"No." He said. "Listen, it stopped." He said urging her to listen, and as she did, he nodded his head. "See? Nothing to it. Now, back to you."   
  
He said it with a chesire smile and dove back down to her neck. She burst out in giggles at the tickling sensations before her door got kicked open and Amy gasped as she shoved Joey off of her and quickly fumbled to button up her top.   
  
"Fuck!" She gasped loudly as she covered her chest. She saw Jeff standing there, and if he was a cartoon, steam would've been coming out his ears.   
  
Amy looked up startled as she got the majority of the buttons done up. "H- hey." She said nervously. "W-what's up?" She asked trying to play it cool.   
  
"Who the fuck is he?" Jeff pointed without looking away from Amy. He spat out his words in disgust.   
  
"I-I don't know what y-you mean."   
  
"Bullshit Amy! Don't fucken toy with me." He warned.  
  
"Jeff calm down!" Amy pleaded.   
  
"People stop telling to calm down! Last time I checked, Matt was in New Jersey at a taping. So unless he got back, you shouldn't be doing god knows what with this...this god knows who! Who the hell is he?!?!" He asked berserked. He stalked towards the unknown man who was just running his fingers through his short trimmed hair nervously.   
  
"Jeff! Please!" Amy begged grabbing his arm but he violently shrugged her off. "Would you please calm down! Pretty please?!" She said grabbing his arm again. This time he complied.  
  
"Explain yourself. NOW!"   
  
"Please, just calm down and listen." She said looking deep into his eyes knowing he would never dare to refuse her. Like always, he took in a deep breath and it seemed all his anger and tension fled his body.   
  
"Ok." He said softly, placing both his hands on her upper arms waiting for her to speak. "Just please don't tell me what I think you're going to say." He said softly, almost as if his heart was breaking, that is if it hadn't already.   
  
"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Amy whispered looking deep into Jeff's green eyes at the moment. "I really am."   
  
"No, no..." He said softly refusing to accept it. "Please baby, don't tell me this." Jeff said shaking his head.   
  
Amy whimpered, why did it have to be so hard? "I really am sorry..."   
  
"No you're not!" Jeff said letting his anger slip. His eyes flashed a dangerous hue of red-hot anger as he whirled around and pinned Joey to the wall, holding him up by the shirt. Jeff being smaller built-wise didn't seem to play any factor as Joey was seemingly intimidated.   
  
"Whoa dude, easy..." Joey said but the look in Jeff's eyes shut him right up.  
  
"Jeff leave him alone!" Amy said pulling him away and getting in between the two men.  
  
"Why the fuck are you screwing around with her? Find your own damn girl!" Jeff spat feverishly angry.  
  
"Jeffrey!" Amy scowled. "Now you listen to me, can we please just talk about this?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Jeffrey I will give you 5 seconds to calm down or else you have to leave." Amy said putting her foot down. She waited as Jeff sighed, abiding by her orders.   
  
"Ok then." She turned around her, "Joey, would you mind? I need to talk to Jeff." Amy said fixing his shirt. Joey looked skeptical before quickly placing a kiss on her lips and leaving the room. Jeff started after Joey but Amy stopped him. He sighed once again, as the room filled with silence.  
  
  
  
"I don't understand." Jeff spoke softly shattering the deathly awkward silence. "Where did we go wrong?"  
  
Amy laughed softly. Jeff smiled back. "Come here." She said pulling Jeff close as there foreheads touched. She pulled her hips closer to his as she kissed him softly on the chin. "Baby I don't know." Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't."  
  
"Are you ever going to get back together?"   
  
Amy looked at Jeff and her heart melted. He looked like a small child fearing the worst. So tiny and innocent, she just wanted to shield him from the harsh world.  
  
"Sweetie...I don't think so..." Amy whispered shaking her head.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I don't want to hurt again..."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"It's too much..."  
  
"But why-"  
  
"Jeff."  
  
"You're supposed to give me nieces and nephews." He pouted, pressing their foreheads harder against each other, his arms tightly around her waist. "They'd be running around yelling 'I'm V-1-uhhhhhh' and 'oh Jeff! You're so dumb.'" He said imitating her voice, knocking it up an octave or two.   
  
Amy laughed at him, "I don't sound like that." She defended herself.  
  
"That's not the point." He grinned. "Now how am I supposed to get nieces and nephews? I'm going to be a childless uncle. I'm unc-less!"  
  
"I really am sorry." She said seriously, brushing her cheek against his.  
  
"It's not your fault." He said defeated. "I don't understand. I didn't see this coming. It was just so fast, y'know like *zoom* and *bam*!"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It would've made things a lot easier. You always make things better." She said sighing as the feel of being in his arms almost felt exactly like being in Matt's.   
  
They were so much alike in so many ways, but their differences was what really set them apart. He was self-reserved whereas Jeff was a free spirit. If something was on Jeff's mind, he'd tell you. With Matt, he didn't like others knowing he was confused or angry and whatnot. He was always 'ok.' Jeff was a follower in ways whereas Matt was always the leader. Jeff didn't care too much, he let things slip and slide without another word whereas Matt took things seriously, big or small. But the thing that they had in common was the innocent boyish Southern charm. You could want to kill them, but one look at them and you just want to give them hugs and kisses. They knew how to make a girl feel wanted and special. They were extremely supportive and extremely protective of their family and friends. That's what made Amy fall in love with Matt in the first place.  
  
"Amy you alright?" He asked as he felt like her lost her.   
  
Amy shook her head and saw Jeff standing there, his arms still wrapped around her body. "Oh, yeah sorry."   
  
"I can't believe it's been 3 months. God I'm so stupid." Jeff mentally kicked himself. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Sure." Amy said softly.  
  
"I don't like him." Jeff whispered into Amy's ear as she smiled.  
  
"I want you to."  
  
"But I can't. He's replacing my brother...that's something I can't like. I won't."  
  
Amy nodded her head understandingly. She smiled but her sadness shone through.  
  
"But I'll like him for you. Only for you though..." Amy smiled in delight as Jeff sighed. "But I don't accept it."  
  
"Jef-"  
  
"Now it's my turn to say I'm sorry."  
  
Amy gave a half smile knowing that this was something Jeff stood by. He wasn't going to turn his back on his brother, opening a door for her new beau where he was being shut out.  
  
Amy finally broke down as she hugged him tightly, tears slowly falling. Jeff held her just as tight, whispering everything was going to be okay. He rocked her softly, as she buried her face in his chest, the tears falling freely now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review thankies!!  
  
I was watching the playoffs last night and yay go Calgary!!! Now we're 1-1! Take that Vancouver! ahahaha 


	34. I didn't want you to find out this way

TITLE: What Went On?  
  
AUTHOR: Hayley  
  
E-MAIL: preciouz_angel18@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG-13, there's bad language more so than usual in this chapter  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own no one  
  
DISTRIBUTION: ask first please  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
CHAPTER 34 ***********************************************************************  
  
Amy felt her heart wrench as Jeff told her everything was going to be okay. She knew it would...or at least she hoped. She pulled away from him, peeling the wet matted down hair off her face. She sniffled as she smiled up at Jeff.   
  
"Are you going to be alright kiddo?" He asked caressing her cheek with his hand.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She said with a quiet laugh.  
  
"I will if you will." Jeff put out his hand. She smiled and shook his hand sealing the deal. "I just want...the best for you. I want you to be happy."  
  
"...and I..." She looked at Joey who was in the kitchen. "I am." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Matt stepped off the plane as he took in the North Carolina breeze. The sun was shining but the ground was covered in puddles as a spring storm had ripped through the state. He gathered his things once again, going through the entire process of baggage claim and then the long drive home for the 2 days he had off.  
  
His drum was playing a sad beat as he drove down the highway in silence, the aftermath of the rainfall causing the atmosphere to fill with peace and tranquility. The clouds were fluffy but gray, putting a damper on Matt's weekend homecoming.   
  
*3 months...*he thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Jeff left soon after making sure Amy was okay. "One last thing..."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You have to tell Matt. Don't let him beat himself up more than his body can take. God knows he's already done it. Tell him...just so...he knows..."   
  
"Jeff-" She protested.  
  
"Amy, you can't let Matt keep chasing you if your not going to let him catch you."  
  
"Jeff-"  
  
"Amy, you have to. Don't let Matt stand in the rain and cry his sorrow if your not going to be the one to dry him off and stop his tears. Waiting will just make it harder for the both of you and you're just going to drag out the pain more than you need it be. Don't let Matt keep drowning in his own sorrows when you're safe ashore with someone else." He sounded somewhat remorseful as Amy couldn't help but feel at fault.   
  
She looked at him, a mixed feeling of understanding and frustration. He was right, but she couldn't do it. She didn't know how to go about it.   
  
"Think about it." He said before kissing her cheek goodbye.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
*ThE nExT dAy*   
  
The roads were slick as another rainfall hit the Carolina state. The cars passed making sloshing noises as the tires ran through the puddles. The rain was pouring continuously as the windshield wipers when side-to-side as Joey and Amy drove in his car to the airport.  
  
"I don't want you to go." Amy said softly taking his hand while he concentrated on the road. He squinted to see through the rain, moving his head occasionally to make sure he was properly on the road.  
  
"It'll only be for a little while." He said kissing her forehead as they reached a stoplight. "I'll see you in like a week."   
  
"That means I'm by myself for an entire week!"   
  
The light turned green as Joey continued to drive. He cursed as he barely saw warning signs on the sides of the road indicating 'extremely slippery roads ahead'. As he drove carefully, a sense of nervousness fell upon both of them as they held their breaths as the tires occasionally seemed to slip a little.   
  
"Joey, I'm scared." Amy whispered as if speaking would cause the car to swerve off the road.   
  
"It's okay, relax Amy." He comforted. He sounded more than doubtful, as the rain didn't seem to let up. The winds started to pick up making it more difficult to see and more dangerous to be on the roads.   
  
The roads seemed to get narrower and narrower as Joey concentrated immensely on the task of getting them safely to the airport. As he turned the corner, he lost control as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel and Amy let out a scream.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"...The roads are incredibly slick today. It's pretty wet out there, so give yourself a little extra time getting to work today..." The TV broadcaster announced as Matt flipped through the channels. He was stuck inside as outside was filled with wet soggy grounds and the smell of...well soggy grounds. He turned off the TV, going outside to grab the newspaper.   
  
Walking to his breakfast nook, he sat down with a glass of orange juice. Opening the pages, he sighed, as it seemed the world was full of bad news. Murders, suicides, bombings, kidnapping, and all the things the world had now come to. Flipping to the sports pages, he checked to see how some of his teams were doing. Finally settling into a comfortable position, he was disturbed as the phone began to ring.  
  
"Go away!" Matt yelled to the ringing phone. The phone seemed to not have heard as it continued to ring, 9, 10, 11 times. Matt sat there impatiently knowing that as soon as he got up, the phone would stop. 12, 13, 14 more rings. "Fine! Ok? I'll answer it!" He yelled frustrated.   
  
He reached for the phone and quickly picked it up.   
  
"Where the fuck were you?!?!?!" The other voice screamed nervously into the phone.  
  
"Whoa whoa calm down. What's wrong?" Matt asked getting nervous at the sound of the other man's voice. "Jeff??"   
  
There was a pause as Matt could here footsteps but no talking. "Jeff?" The silence pierced through Matt's heart like a double-sided knife.  
  
"Amy's been in a car accident."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The paramedics rushed both Amy and Joey to the hospital, both under stable condition. Amy moaned as she tried to sit up but one of the paramedics gently pushed her back down.   
  
"Joey?" She asked tilting her head to one side to see if he was there. She saw them roll him away in the other direction on a gurney. "Joey!" She yelled. "Is he okay? Is he okay? Where is he? Where are they taking him?" She asked frantically as she started to fidget in her own gurney as they placed her in a room and the doctors went to work on her. "Joey!" She yelled before slowly falling under sedation.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Amy!" Matt yelled as he ran inside the hospital, as puddles of water slipped down his black leather jacket and Matt's hair was matted down to his face. "W-where is she??" Matt asked out of breath as he banged on the receptionist's desk. "Where is she?!?!" He demanded anger boiling in his system at the slowness of the receptionist. "Where the fu-"   
  
"Matt!"   
  
The elder Hardy whipped around and saw Jeff and Beth run into the hospital. "Where is she? Is she okay?"  
  
"How would I know? This fuck up here won't answer me!" Matt replied frantically.   
  
"Matt, calm down." Beth said going to give Matt a hug.   
  
"I'll handle this." Jeff said as Beth pulled Matt over to the side, comforting him, which he seemed to accept. "Um, yeah, excuse me." Jeff said tapping on the window. "One of our friends just came in here, Amy Dumas, she was in a car accident and they said they'd be bringing her here. Do you happen to know where she is?"   
  
"She's actually in with a couple of doctors right, please take a sea-"   
  
Before the receptionist could finish, Matt bolted down the halls yelling Amy's name. Checking in the windows, he saw Amy laying there and for a second Matt thought she was gone. He felt like he was going to throw up as he started to walk in the room dazed-like before a doctor stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Excuse me sir, no visitors while the doctors are working on her."  
  
"I have to see her." He whispered loudly.   
  
"You'll have to wait out here sir." The doctor protested as Beth and Jeff came up behind Matt.   
  
"Let me see her!" Matt said more loudly.   
  
"Sir, please-"  
  
"Let me fucken see her!" He cried as he pushed past the doctor but Jeff restrained him.   
  
"Matt please calm down!" Jeff yelled as Beth apologized to the doctor. "You can see her in a bit, sit down!"  
  
"Jeff I don't want to sit down!"  
  
"I don't care, just sit down!" Jeff ordered as Matt cursed at the younger man. He shrugged violently as Jeff let go of him and Matt went to sit in the waiting room.   
  
====   
  
"So how is she?" Jeff asked as he held Beth's hand and they talked to one of the doctors working with her.   
  
"She should be just fine. We had to sedate her but in the morning she should be just fine. Minor injuries, a couple broken ribs and bad hit to the head. She should be up and going in a couple of weeks or so. If you'd like, you may go in." The doctor offered.  
  
Jeff nodded his head as Beth went to go get Matt and Jeff walked in. He pulled up a chair beside her sleeping figure and traced the side of her face. "Hey Red, Rainbow here." Jeff spoke softly. "Man you gave us a scare; I didn't know what I was going to do had something happened to my girl. Are you alright kiddo? Matt's tearing up a storm out there, first he called the receptionist a fuck up and then he pushed a doctor out of his way. Man you got him going crazy." Jeff laughed quietly as he heard Matt and Beth. "Speaking of Matt, I should give you two some time to talk." Jeff kissed her cheek before moving out of the way so Matt could talk.   
  
Jeff and Beth stood at the foot of the bed holding onto each other as Matt carefully picked up her hand and placed it so it was cupping his cheek. He didn't speak for a while; he just looked at her, the first time seeing her in what seemed like years. Beth started to cry, as she buried her face in Jeff's chest.   
  
"Hey sweetie..." He said softly, cupping her hand in his. "I know you hate hospitals...they're always so scary. I can't wait for you to get out." He paused, "I hope we can talk again. It's been 3 months, I don't know if that's enough time, but I really have to talk to you. I-I...*sigh*...it's been so d-damn hard without you. I can't eat, or sleep or do anything." Matt's voice wavered, "I realized that what I did was beyond unacceptable and I understand that, I really do. I never wanted to hurt you you know that. If I could take it back...I'd do it in a heartbeat. I never meant to cheat on you, I swear my life on it-"  
  
"You what?!" Jeff asked not properly hearing what Matt said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You cheated on her?" Jeff asked, anger in his voice.  
  
"Do you mind? I want to talk to Amy, *alone.*"  
  
"You cheated on her?" Jeff reiterated.  
  
"Jeff, leave!"  
  
"You idiot!" Jeff said getting angry as he pulled Matt out of the chair he was sitting in. "How the hell could you do that to her?"  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"You fucken bastard!" Jeff said shoving Matt against a wall. This infuriated Matt resulting him in shoving him back.   
  
"Fuck off! I don't need this Jeff."  
  
"You fuck off! Amy doesn't need a dick shit like you." Jeff got all up in Matt's face. "I can't believe that's why you guys broke up. You cheated on her! What the fuck were you thinking?!"  
  
"Jeff quiet down!" Beth hissed.  
  
"No, I'm not going to take this shit from the person who broke my best friend's heart."  
  
"I'm your brother Jeffrey."  
  
"I don't care. You don't ever break Amy's heart, *ever*! She's too good of a person to be with such a loser. I'm glad she broke up with you, if you can't be there for her-"  
  
"Shut up Jeff! It's not like I wanted it to happen-"  
  
"If you didn't want it to happen, don't fuck around with other girls!" He shrieked.  
  
"I feel like shit alright?! I just want Amy to talk to me so I can explain and tell her everything I ever wanted to tell her. I want to work things out so that way we can be together-"  
  
"It's not going to happen!" Jeff said bitterly.  
  
"How do you know? Amy's hurting just as much as me...I'm trying my hardest before it's too late-"  
  
"Yeah well it already is too late you bitch."  
  
"Jeff..." Beth said softly.   
  
"No, he needs to hear this." Jeff said not backing down.   
  
"What do I need to hear?"   
  
"Jeff don't..." Beth begged. Jeff stood their not really caring if this would hurt Matt or not. "Jeff I'm begging you...don't do this, not this way."  
  
"Shut up Beth!" Matt snapped. Jeff got angry and shoved Matt fiercely against the wall. Beth tried to break them up but what happened next would be more painful then actually being hit.   
  
"She's over you you son of a bitch! She has a fucken boyfriend ok? For 3 months she's been with this guy! She's more than over you! God look at you, you're a pathetic excuse. I'm glad she's with someone else, at least then I know Amy doesn't have to be with a dick head of a boyfriend!"J eff spat angrily.   
  
Matt's heart fell and everyone present in the room could feel the life in Matt leave his body. Jeff stood there without regretting one bit of what he did. Beth couldn't believe Jeff did that as she walked quietly out of the room.   
  
"What the fuck did you say?" Matt asked face red with anger.   
  
"You heard what I said." Jeff said not really caring how Matt took this.  
  
"Amy has...she has a boyfriend?" Matt asked softly this time as he held back the urge to strangle the messenger.   
  
The room was still, except for the monitors hooked up to Amy.   
  
"She has a boyfriend? Of 3 months? We broke up 3 months ago! Why the fuck would she start dating some guy so soon? Did I not mean *anything?* You best not be fucken toying with me Jeff or so help me god-"  
  
"I didn't want you to find out this way." A soft voice spoke as both men looked towards the bed.   
  
******************************************************  
  
read and review thanks!  
  
Me and Definitely Not You, that's so cool you live in Calgary too! How could you not cheer for the Flames this season?!?! Argh! I mean c'mon, how often do we make it to the playoffs? Lol. 


	35. Too late

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: ask first please

**CHAPTER** **35**"What?" Matt asked hurt.  
  
"This wasn't supposed to be how you found out..." Amy said softly. "I swear this wasn't how it was supposed to be."  
  
"Well how did you want it to be?" He asked angrily moving towards her bedside. She grabbed and held his hand, looking deep into those all too familiar chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Matt please..."  
  
"No. How was I supposed to find out? Did you want me to see you guys kissing at the mall? Or having sex in your car? ?? What?! How did you want me to find out?? ?" He asked raising his voice.  
  
Amy swallowed down the urge to cry. Her hand trembled as she held his and he noticed.   
  
"Matt please don't yell, you're scaring me." She whispered. "I wanted to tell you, me. Not Jeff, not Beth, I wanted to."  
  
"Too late."  
  
"Please, I'm so sorry-"  
  
"I don't give a shit if your sorry or not." Matt said quickly pulling his hand away. Amy wiped away tears as Matt's heart froze and turned to stone. His eyes were harsh and cold, his face red with anger.  
  
"Matt listen to me-" She pleaded.  
  
"No! You never listened to me so why the hell should I listen to you?!"  
  
"I'm so sorry-"  
  
"Does it look like I care?"  
  
"Don't be like this-"  
  
Matt gave a bitter laugh, "Now you know how it feels trying to explain yet the other person won't listen. How does it feel Amy? Hmm?? Bitch ain't it."  
  
"Will you-"  
  
"No! I cannot believe you! Why would you do this to me? Did the 4 years we spent together mean nothing to you? If you ever loved me, you would've waited a bit before dating again. But nooooo, you go and pick up a guy as soon as you kicked me to the curb. Did you not cry at night wondering where I was? If I was okay? Did you not drive yourself into a deep depression because the one person you loved the most slipped away? I did! Amy me, I did! I cried and cried and cried when I thought you'd be doing the same. Turns out you were out with your stupid boyfriend instead!" Matt yelled shakily.  
  
"Matt it's not like that!" She cried.  
  
"Yes it is! You don't love me and you never did! I can't believe I wasted 3 fucken months crying my heart out for you when you had already moved on to the next guy in line. I can't believe I spent 24 hours a day, 7 days a week praying that you'd let me explain myself to you. I tried so hard to figure out how to make up for what I did, and for what? This? What's the point in trying if there's no chance that I'll ever get to be with you again? Are you happy now? You got what you wanted! You wanted to hurt me to make me feel what you went through and well here it is! Only this time, it hurts twice as much. What I did was an accident, what you did was just spiteful."  
  
Matt stormed out of the room as Amy unhooked herself from the monitors and got up to run after him. Her ribs hurt like hell but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let him go like this.  
  
"Matt!" She cried running down the halls after him. "Please let me explain!"  
  
"Explain what?!" He said whipping around. "That you don't love me like I love you? I thought you loved Amy, I really did. Guess I just fell for the trap and put myself through unnecessary pain when you were able to enjoy life. I was going through the darkest moments in my life and you were out being able to feel someone kiss you and hold you when you were sad. I had nothing and no one! I suffered alone and in the dark. And was it really worth it Amy? Huh? You know what I could've been doing those past 3 months? Sleeping around just like you!" He growled maliciously.  
  
"Matt don't be like this!" Amy pleaded tugging on his arm. "Please, listen to me-"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO FUCKEN LISTEN TO YOU!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Fuck you." He said in repulsion.  
  
"This wasn't how this was supposed to be." She cried.  
  
"Well how the fuck was it supposed to be then?? ?" He waited as Amy tried to speak through her tears.  
  
"I-I don-"  
  
"Fuck this. I've had enough of you." He spoke in bitter remorse.  
  
"Matt but I love you!" She whimpered.  
  
"Do you?" He asked towering over her shaking body. "Do you really love me?" Matt inquired through clenched teeth.  
  
"Y-yes o-of course I do Matt, do you really think I'd be this upset if I didn't love you?" She asked.  
  
"Well do I look upset?" He asked seriously.  
  
"Y-yes..." She replied slowly.  
  
"Shocker. I shouldn't and you know why?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"That's because I don't love you like I thought I did. Not anymore. Not again." He spat coldly shaking his head.  
  
"Matt-"  
  
"Stop it alright?! Move on Amy, forget about me and whatever the fuck we had. It's apparent it was meaningless to you anyways. You don't love me, you don't want me and I can't be with someone like that. Not someone I don't love anymore." His words pierced through Amy's heart.  
  
_'Not someone I don't love anymore...'_  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Are you that stupid you can't figure it out?" He retorted impatiently.  
  
"Matt...what do you mean _you don't love me anymore_?"  
  
"What do you think I mean?" He snapped.  
  
"But...you have to love me-"  
  
"I don't have to anything for you."  
  
"You love me! I know you do! You're lying! I can tell, your hands are shaking and everything. Don't tell me you don't love because I know you do!!!" She cried in agony.  
  
Matt looked at her anguished cries and her shaking figure.   
  
"You're despicable. Look at yourself. I'd hate to be the sorry son of a bitch who has to put up with you." He growled vulgerly.  
  
Amy looked up at him, her eyes breaking through the ice in his. His heart was bleeding and flowing a river of denial and anger. The love in his heart was flooding away and out of his body as Amy couldn't help but not recognize the man before her. The Matt she knew would never say the hateful things this man before her did. He could never become so heinous and cold. But this stranger before her, gave off nothing but outrageous pain and anger towards her.  
  
"Matt don't talk like that."  
  
"I'll talk to you however the hell I want. You don't mean shit to me. You're nothing but some scared shitless bitch to me now. I don't need someone like you in my life. Never again do I want you in my life." He said softly yet it was the most painful thing for Amy to hear. "You happy now? You didn't want me in your life anymore, now you're finally going to get your wish." He finished before walking out of the hospital into the pouring rain leaving Amy to cry her millions of tears by herself.

................................................................................................................................................

**Read and Review thanks!**


	36. miserable

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: ask first please  
  
**CHAPTER 36  
**  
-A couple months later-  
  
Sitting on a park bench alone, Amy watched as the other couples walked hand in hand blissfully in love. Biting her lip as she swung her legs back and forth, she sighed knowing it would be at least another two days before Joey came home from a business trip.   
  
Leaning back, she took in the scent of trees and full grown flowers. The hot June temperature heated her skin as beads of sweat trickled down her neck. Rummaging through her purse, she found her compact as she checked her makeup to see if it had melted. Smiling as it sat perfectly, she put it away and once again sat in silence, an observer to the other life forms on the planet.  
  
-----  
  
Walking through the park, Matt's black wife-beater shirt and khaki shorts were no help in his attempts to cool down. Sweat trickled down his neck and chest as he continued to jog and pulled off his shirt in the process. Hanging the shirt out of his back pocket, he fixed his sunglasses before quickly stopping.  
  
There she was. Tiny white skirt, soft pink clogs and an off-the-shoulder soft pink ruched sleeve-less top. Her sun-kissed legs shone in the sunlight, her face seemed to radiate her perfect tan. Alone, Matt debated on whether or not to approach her. Was she expecting someone...or was she alone as well?  
  
-----  
  
Amy continued to watch the bikers and skaters run through the park, laughing and smiling with friends. It was a gorgeous day, yet Amy felt miserable.   
  
Her ribs had healed from the car accident but her heart was another story. She got over the fact that there was too much damage done on the relationship of her and Matt. All the bridges were burnt to nothings but she didn't know if she could fully accept it.   
  
It was nearly six months now that she'd been with Joey, but ever since the accident, they'd been on rocky roads the entire way.   
  
He found out Amy professed her undying love to her ex-boyfriend in front of everyone and couldn't help but feel insecure and jealous. Amy felt bad, but she had no control over how she felt, no one did.   
  
To make matters worse, Joey had been going on more frequent business trips leaving Amy to sulk by herself. They never had time for themselves anymore that they drifted farther and farther apart due to lack of communication. Whenever he'd return, he always had presents and gifts for her but Amy felt resentment towards him. Was he buying her love? Did he really think material things were what made her happy? Sure getting Prada shoes and Gucci watches were nice, but that's not what Amy needed. She needed to hear him say he loves her and how amazing it feels when they're together. No matter the price on the price tag would ever even compare to the price of hearing he loves her.  
  
Amy toyed with the gold bracelet on her arm as the charms dangled as she shook her wrist. One of the many gifts she'd gotten, but to her, it meant nothing.  
  
Getting bored, she looked up and as she began to stand up, her heart stopped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Read And Review Thanks!**


	37. It never used to be so hard

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: ask first please  
  
**CHAPTER 37**  
  
Memories flooded in and out of her as her face presented a look of sadness mixed in with joy. Her heart pounded fiercely as he slowly walked towards her, a shy smile on his face.  
  
Time seemed to stop as both stood there, not a word said to one another. They studied each other, seeing what had happened the past few months and how much the other person had changed. Her head spun as she felt her knees go weak in his presence.  
  
"3 months..." He said softly as she sat down not being able to support herself anymore. Shyly, he grabbed her tiny hand and held it between his two large ones. Taking a seat beside her, questions left un-answered lingered in the air.  
  
"H-how've you been?" She asked nervously not taking her eyes off their their clasped hands.  
  
"I've been better." He said with a soft chuckled that broke the tension between them.  
  
"Same."  
  
But once again, silence fell between the two as neither knew what to say or do.  
  
"I've missed you-"  
  
She looked up with a sad expression. Her eyes said she missed him too but as her lips moved, they spoke another story. "Please don't..."  
  
"I'm sorry." He felt stupid for bringing up wounds that both had hoped would have already healed.  
  
Feeling bad, she looked up at him for the first time. His eyes were glassy as if they were going to break any moment and tears would come pouring out. Squeezing his hands a little tighter, she took in a deep breath. "I've missed you too."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled warmly. They both sat there, looking out onto the gorgeous green plush scenery. Such natural beauty, so peaceful and serene yet beyond that natural haven, people left in pain and suffering, oblivious to such a perfect sanctuary.  
  
"Are we crazy?" he asked in wonderment as he looked up at the bright clear blue skies.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." she said not really sure what he was talking about.  
  
"I mean...this...us...are we insane to be so-"  
  
"Different? Distant? Awkward?"   
  
Both laughed as they nodded their heads. "It never used to be so hard."  
  
"I know." She replied softly as he rubbed his thumb on the soft skin on her hand which he still held.  
  
"I've been doing some thinking, a lot of thinking lately." He said looking at her hoping she'd let him say all he wanted to say before he chickened out. When she gave him the green light, he proceeded. "I've come to terms with us no longer being 'us' anymore. I don't want it to be weird everytime we see each other. I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted. And if this guy makes you happy, then..." He fumbled with his words, as he paused to organize his thoughts. She smiled warmly as she waited patiently for him to continue. "Then I'm okay with it. As long as you're happy, that's all I'll ever need. Just to know that you're safe and with someone who will treat you like you deserve, then I won't get in the way of that." He could hear his heart pound loudly and felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.   
  
She looked at a crossroad as her face portrayed a mixture of emotions. Finally looking up, she pulled her hand away and leaned in as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He scooted closer to her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny body, never wanting to let go.  
  
"I'll always love you." He said into her shoulder taking in the feel of having her in his arms once again. "Even if all we'll ever be is just friends."  
  
"I'll always love you too. And it means a lot to me, everything you just said."   
  
She could feel her heart beat in tune with his. Her mind screamed a million things as her mind and heart fought a battle as to what to do. Her mind knew that she had to accept it, if he could accept her being with someone else, she should too.   
  
But then her heart pleaded another case. Was this what she was really willing to give up? Was she ready to let him go?  
  
She pulled away slowly, her heart doing somersaults. Looking at him, her heart took over her mind and almost instinctively she leaned in and met his lips with a long await kiss.  
  
---------------------------------

**Read And Review Thanks!**


	38. We can be out of place together

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: ask first please  
  
**CHAPTER 38  
**  
The kiss was warm and tender. Her soft, sweet lips tickled him as both their hearts raced rapidly. The kiss lasted just as quickly as it came but Matt continued to gently plant tiny kisses on her lips as her taste lingered on his. He didn't want to let her go like he had done so in the past.  
  
"Matt..." She began to protest knowing that this was wrong.  
  
"Shh..." He didn't want to stop as he continued to plant tiny kisses on her.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this..._I_ shouldn't be doing this..." She spoke inbetween but still couldn't tell herself to pull away from him. "This is wrong..."  
  
"But it feels so right and you know it." He spoke softly and Amy couldn't deny the feeling.  
  
"What about Joey?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I can't do this to him."  
  
"You're not doing anything. I am."  
  
"Matt..."   
  
Sighing, he took a step back as he looked at her. She gave a sad smile, not knowing what to do. She held onto his hands, being with him was so different than being with Joey.  
  
"I thought you said you wanted to be friends."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then what's this?"  
  
He didn't answer her. To be honest, he wanted her more than anything but knew she was gone and taken from him. All that was left was a friendship hanging in the mist that needed revival.  
  
"I do like being with you Matt..."  
  
"But..." He waited for her to finish.  
  
"Just not in that way anymore. Let's give friendship a try...like you said." She brought his arms to wrap around her waist as she slung hers over his shoulders.  
  
"How can I settle for friendship when all _this_ is in front of me?" He grinned.  
  
Amy giggled as she pushed him back. "So is that a yes?" She said instinctively going back into his arms and resting the side of her face against his bare chest.  
  
He sighed loudly, "Fine fine fine! C'mon, let's go." He said giving her one last sqeeze before he started to walk with her hand in his.  
  
"Where we going?" She asked a smile on her face.  
  
"I was going to stop by Shannon's for this BBQ thing he's having. Since you're here, might as well not go alone huh? C'mon please..." He said as a doubtful expression came on her face.  
  
"I don't know...all those people..."  
  
"Hey if anything they're not mad at you. Plus, if they can still have me over, they'll be more than happy to have you over too."  
  
"Fine, but if you're wrong-"  
  
"I'll bring you home."   
  
She smiled. He always could finish her sentences. It was like they still shared a mind, among other things.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Shannon's House  
  
"Wow..." Amy said softly as they pulled up to Shannon's house and you could hear laughter and talking from the back.  
  
"What?" Matt asked leaning over to see what she was 'wow'-ing about.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know about this. I haven't been here in ages plus I wouldn't want to crash the party or anything." She said nervously.  
  
Matt laughed, "You worry too much. C'mon, he's waiting for us."  
  
Matt went around and opened her door for her as he helped her out of the car. Walking to the backgate, Amy felt herself getting more nervous each step. Sensing her uncomfortableness, Matt kissed her shoulder and squeezed her hand before dropping it.  
  
"It'll be fine." He said confidently as Amy took his word.  
  
"So then after I changed at the gym, I saw-"  
  
Shannon stopped mid-sentence as he saw the pair walk through the back gate. Shane, who Shannon was talking to, looked up as well and he couldn't believe what he was seeing either.  
  
"Ahem" Beth coughed as she approached Shane and Shannon. They turned around and she couldn't believe it either.  
  
Matt smiling, walking over to the threesome with Amy beside him.  
  
"Don't we get a 'hello'?"  
  
"Yeah yeah." They said in unison. "Hey."  
  
Then nothing. They just stood there not really knowing what to expect or say.  
  
"You guys remember Amy right?" Matt asked trying to stifle a laugh. "Doesn't she look great. I think she looks damn fine." He said skimming her body before getting hit in the stomach by Amy's hand.  
  
Blushing, Amy waved to them. "Hey."  
  
"H-hi..." The three mustered.  
  
"Whats up?"   
  
The three of them looked at each other wondering what was going on. An awkward silence fell as tension grew.  
  
"Alright. Yeah, well, um, I'm going to go get a drink. Anyone want anything?"  
  
"I'll come." Matt said placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the table of drinks.  
  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Beth, Shane and Shannon all stood baffled.  
  
"What's going on?" Shannon asked confused. "Amy...Matt..."  
  
"Together..." Shane added.  
  
"But maybe not together..." Beth emphasized.  
  
"Well what do we say?" Shannon asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About them!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Calm down!" Beth interrupted. "Gees Louise..." She thought for a moment. "But one thing is for sure..."  
  
"What?" They both asked.  
  
"We have to make sure Matt and Jeff don't see each other. Or else there will be hell to pay." Both men nodded in agreement.  
  
Word had quickly spread that Amy and Matt had arrived together. _'Are they back together? Didn't they break up? What are they doing here?'_ And more gasps and whispers could be heard.  
  
"I feel stupid being here." Amy said as Matt poured her a drink.  
  
"Please don't go. I won't have anyone to hang out with." Matt pouted.  
  
"I don't know...these people...it just doesn't feel the same. I feel so out of place."  
  
"Who cares. We can be out of place together." Matt said handing her her drink.  
  
"It's not that I'm afraid to be here...well not entirely, it's just that...so much time has passed and so much has happened-"  
  
"Amy, if we both can get over it and move on, so should everyone else."  
  
Amy looked up at him and he was being so understanding and helpful. He really didn't want her to go and as her first duty as a 'friend', she decided to stay for him.  
  
"Alright, I'll stay." She said in defeat and Matt hugged her.  
  
"C'mon, we'll have a great time." He promised.  
  
The multicolored car pulled up into Shannon's driveway as heavy metal pulsed through the speakers. After a click, the car went silent as he stepped out of his car and towards the backgate.  
  
"Hey!!!" Jeff yelled over the loud music coming from the stereo as Shane, Shannon and Beth all whipped around in horror. Matt and Amy who were seated on some lounge chairs turned around as well and everything went silent.  
  
------------------------

**Read And Review Thanks!**


	39. So who's your friend?

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: ask first please  
  
**CHAPTER 39**  
  
"What's going?" Jeff asked confused as everything went silent. He had yet to see Matt and Amy as both shifted uncomfortably in their seats.  
  
"Jeff, why don't we go inside." Beth said quickly as she dragged her boyfriend to the kitchen.  
  
"Wait Beth-" But he was already trailing behind her. Once inside, everything outside started to pick up again.  
  
"Fuck, I didn't know he was going to be here." Matt mumbled setting his drink on the nearby table.  
  
"It's alright Matt." Amy comforted but deep down was just as nervous as he was.  
  
"It's not alright." Matt snapped knowing Jeff was going to pull something if he saw him there.  
  
"Matt..."  
  
"Amy the fucker wanted to kill me for what I did to you. I would to..."  
  
"I thought we were over this..."  
  
"Well I'm not!-I mean, he's not." Matt said angrily.  
  
"Matt..." She said taking his large hand and placing it in between her two tiny ones. "You can't stay mad at Jeff forever. He's your brother for crying out loud."  
  
"He's the one who'll stay mad at me forever and you know it." Matt mumbled. Amy leaned over her chair and wrapped her arms around Matt's body. Holding him tightly, Matt followed.  
  
"Now as your friend, I want you and your brother to make up." Amy said into his ear. "I don't want to hear any complaining because you will do as I say so, alright?" She sounded more like a mother than a friend.  
  
Matt pulled away but still held onto her, his hands on her sides as he checked her face. She was being serious about it and she wanted him to be the bigger man. "You're abusing your powers." Matt joked as Amy nodded her head.  
  
"Never should've given them to me in the first place." She laughed.  
  
Jeff stepped out of the kitchen as Beth came running after him to prevent him from seeing them but it was too late. He saw Matt and Amy on the lounge chairs with Amy leaning over towards him, his hands on her sides. They were laughing but the site of his brother made his blood boil.  
  
"What the fuck is he doing here?" Jeff growled to Beth who held onto his arm.  
  
"Jeff please don't start." Beth pleaded. Jeff violently shrugged her off as he stormed towards Matt and yanked him up. Amy stumbled back but Matt quickly steadied her before Jeff shoved him back.  
  
"Don't touch her!"  
  
"Jeff cut it out!" Amy said separating the two brothers.  
  
Jeff ignored her presence as he stared vividly at his brother. His eyes were blazing with hate and anger and Matt couldn't help but feel intimidated.  
  
"Jeff calm down." Matt started.  
  
"I want you to leave, now." Jeff growled, clenched fists at his side.  
  
"Jeff relax." Matt tried again. Amy stood in between the two, facing Matt making sure he didn't do anything.  
  
She turned her head so she was facing Jeff, "Jeff baby please calm down."   
  
"What are you doing with this bastard anyways? Are you that stupid to give him another chance to cheat on you again?" He spat.  
  
Amy couldn't help but feel hurt by that comment. She tried desperately to re-construct her life and here Jeff goes tearing it all down again.  
  
"Jeff shut up." Matt said as he felt his heart break as Amy's face fell. "We just came together, that's all. And we were just leaving. C'mon Amy." He said grabbing her hand. Jeff slapped Matt's hand away from her which angered Matt.  
  
"I said don't touch her!" He reiterated.  
  
"Fuck off!" Matt snapped.  
  
"Will you two stop?!" Both Beth and Amy said trying to separate the two.  
  
"Forget this. C'mon Matt let's go." Amy said grabbing Matt and heading off. She was angry but more so upset at the whole thing. She hated when the two of them fought and this time it was because of her.

-----  
  
In Matt's car, Amy finally got Matt to agree for her to drive. He was a wreck and the slightest thing could upset him so it was safest if she drove.  
  
It was quiet, as Matt glared out his window. She drove them to her house before turning off the engine.  
  
"C'mon." She said patting his knee as she got out the car. Walking ahead, she went to open the door as Matt slowly followed. Although he was angry, he felt somewhat comforted. The familiar setting of being at Amy's house brought a smile to his face. "Yeah um well just make yourself at home I guess. Shouldn't be too difficult." She laughed as she headed upstairs to freshen up.  
  
He stretched himself out on the couch as he grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. "Amy! There's nothing to watch!" He whined as she skipped down the stairs.  
  
"Aww baby." She pouted as she went to sit on the other couch but Matt pulled her down so she laid in his arms. "Lemme go!" She squealed but it was no use. After a while, they mellowed out as Matt's head was on Amy's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Deja vu." He chuckled as Amy nodded her head.  
  
"Seems like it's been ages ago."  
  
They continued to talk before things started to get out of hand. Matt started to kiss her bare shoulder as one hand slightly slid up her stomach and remained on her abs. He continued to kiss up the curve in between her shoulder and neck as Amy worriedly bit her lip. She was so nervous and scared she didn't know what to do. She wanted him to continue but she knew it was wrong. She tilted her head towards him so she could tell him but he continued to kiss up her neck and her chin. Amy swallowed as she could feel Matt's lips get closer and closer to hers and she couldn't pull away.  
  
The sound of a car pulling up into the driveway broke the moment but the sensuality remained in the air. Amy fixed her wrinkled clothes as she wiped off anything that would give what just happened away.  
  
"Y-you just sit there and-and act normal." She said turning on the TV quickly as she went to the door.  
  
Matt sat there not knowing whether or not he should be scared or angry. He had so much built up sexual frustration over the coarse of being with Amy that day that it was driving him insane. He sat there trying to sit still as the door opened and the man wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.  
  
"Hey." He greeted as he kissed her quickly on the lips.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming home today." She stumbled. "I have company over-"  
  
"Naw that's cool I don't mind. At least my girl's not all alone hey?" He said as he took off his jacket. "So who's your friend?"

--------

**Read And Review Thanks!**


	40. Wait, you're Amy?

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please

**CHAPTER 40**

"Well, this is Matt. Matt, this is Joey." She said as Joey went to shake the other man's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet-" Matt stopped half way as he realized who it was. "Wait, _you're_ Amy?" He asked looking at her.  
  
Amy gave a confused look. "You're just figuring this out now?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"No not like that." He said looking up at Joey and then back at Amy. "So you two..."  
  
"Yup she's Amy. You remember, the one I told you about." Joey said proudly.  
  
"Wait, you two _know_ each other?" Amy asked even more confused. "H-how? W-where?"  
  
"We met a couple of months ago. He used to date a girl exactly like you." Joey said casually.  
  
Matt began to stand up quickly. "Well I better get going. Nice seeing you again." He said before heading to the door. Joey waved his goodbye as he headed to answer the ringing phone and Amy followed Matt to see him out.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yeah so do you." He remarked.  
  
"I don't know what to say." She said honestly. "Sorry? What now?"  
  
"I don't really care." He said trying not to convey his true emotions.  
  
"What do you mean you don't care. Please don't be like this again Matt. We had such a great day together, please lets not ruin it."  
  
"I really should get going." He rushed. "I'll...see you when I see you." He said before leaving without a hug or any goodbye.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Bye." She said to no one as he was already getting into his car.   
  
Closing the door slowly, she was afraid to look at Joey. She felt guilty for what almost happened and for what did happen that day. She never thought she'd be torn between two men but here she was.   
  
She was still a little upset with Joey as they never really spend anymore time together whereas she spent the entire day with Matt and it was nothing short of amazing, despite what happened at Shannon's. She missed those days where she could just talk with someone the entire day doing nothing but lay there in each others arms. She'd be lucky if she even got a sentence or two with Joey before he was on his next flight.  
  
"So, when are you leaving again?" She asked slightly upset.  
  
"Um...two days." He said not looking up from his cup of coffee he made.  
  
Amy nodded her head disappointedly. "Yeah, uh well then. I'm going to go to sleep I guess. I'll...see you when I see you." She said before heading upstairs.   
  
_2 friggen days?!   
_  
It infuriated her knowing how he was constantly off in some other city for days at a time while she was left alone to sulk waiting for him. She was getting tired of just being there without someone there with her.  
  
Crawling into bed, she could still smell some of Matt's colonge on her. As she closed her eyes, she could taste Matt's kiss all over again. She could feel his arms around her holding her close.   
  
Whenever she was with Matt, he constantly had his arms around her making sure she didn't fall or get away. She was always reassured by the safety of being in his arms.   
  
On the other hand, when she was with Joey, he'd hardly ever have his arms around her. She felt out-there as if she wasn't being protected and just left there out in the open.   
  
Lying there in her bed, she fell asleep with the intentions of thinking about Joey but ended up dreaming about Matt all night long.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review Thanks!**


	41. Just tell me what I want to hear

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please

**CHAPTER 41**--2 Days Later--"Well, I'll see you in a week or so." Joey said as he bent down to kiss her before leaving for his flight.  
  
"Yup." She said biting her tongue.   
  
"I'll call you when I land."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well I better get going. Bye Amy." He said with another quick kiss before picking up his bags and heading towards the terminal.  
  
"Bye." She said emotion-less before getting up to leave.

-----

_"Hey, it's Matt. Sorry I'm not in right now but leave your name and number and I'll be sure to get back to you ASAP. Thanks."_ Beep.  
  
"Urgh!" Amy grumbled as she got Matt's answering machine. "Well, hey Matt it's Amy. Guessing that I'm talking to your machine, you're either sleeping or not home." She said stupidly. "Anywho, I was thinking maybe we could do something, go out or whatever. Call me back when you get this. Bye." Amy clicked 'end' on her cell as she focused back on the road.  
  
She drove around aimlessly trying to kill time. Getting bored, she saw it was only 9:30am but decided to head on home.  
  
Pulling into her driveway, she dragged herself inside feeling all gross and sweaty as the day seemed to reach impossibly high temperatures. Deciding it would be a good time for a shower, she followed through as she headed upstairs.  
  
While in the shower, she didn't hear her phone ring.   
  
_"Hey, you've reached Amy's. Yeah I can't come to the phone right now so you know the drill and I'll call you back when I can. Thanks."_ Beep.  
  
"Hey Ames..." He sounded nervous. "I got your message and all and I'd like to take you up on your offer. Maybe we could go to lunch or something if you get this message in time. Call me back. Bye." Beep.  
  
10 minutes later, Amy stepped out of the icy cold shower and dressed herself in a pair of mini denim shorts and a pink, orange and yellow habiscus flower bikini top. Pulling her hair up so it was out of her face, she pulled on her sunglasses and stepped out onto the sunny patio heading towards her lounge chair that was poolside.   
  
With an armful of photo albums, she picked up the first one entitled "Me and My Girlies" and admired the photo album itself. The front and back covers looked like a scrapbook as pictures torn and outlined in white plastered the front. Glitter, markers, paint and stickers loaded it as pictures from photobooths, etc. graced the album with all the girls signing their names and leaving mini messages.  
  
Opening to the front page, it had a full sized picture of her, Nora, Steph, Victoria, Dawn Marie, Stacey, Torrie and Trish all smiles on their beach trip last year. They all looked tan and happy in their bright swim suits and the bright blue sky and white sand beneath was the back draw for the picture. Amy smiled fondly at the memory the picture brought back to her. As she continued to go through the album, it looked more like a highschool yearbook as everywhere there were words of wisdom, laughter friendship and love written all over the place.   
  
Trish seemed to have been in the majority of pictures as Trish and her seemed to be constantly joined at the hip. Amy couldn't help but wonder how they could've been so close and then something like this happen to them tearing them apart.  
  
_Trish..._ Amy thought sadly.  
  
Regardless of her feelings towards her former best friend, Amy couldn't help but wonder what she was up to, as well as the other divas. They had been her closest friends but after leaving, she hadn't kept in touch with any of them. Hence maybe one of the reasons contributing to her overthetop feelings of lonliness.  
  
As she came to the last page of the album, it yet again was a full sized picture of the entire group at their last New Year's Eve party together. They were all dressed in nice, fancy outfits it looked like they were at prom. Across it read "Friends Forever". Amy could feel her heart melt as the realization of how much she really missed them hit home.   
  
Closing the book, she felt the urge to call them and catch up on things but Amy knew that that was just some fairytale ordeal. She'd hurt so many of them that she couldn't blame them for being skeptical about wanting to talk to her. Sighing, she grabbed the next one and her heart slowly began to break.  
  
"The Beginning of Forever" was the title and it was a deep red colored album with gold outlined hearts everywhere. Carefully, Amy opened it and her heart began to sink.   
  
The cover page was a huge picture of her and Matt when they first met. He had his arms around her and Amy didn't know if she'd be able to look through this one. The recent events had resurfaced so much emotions in her that she didn't know how to feel. There was way too much history there that Amy didn't know if she was capable of dealing with it.  
  
She traced over her brown blonde highlighted hair in the picture. She looked back down at the pile and realized that there were 6 more albums and she knew that they were all of her and Matt.  
  
_Why did we have to go and screw up everything we had going for ourselves..._ she asked herself sadly. Deciding she couldn't handle it, she brought all the photo albums back inside.   
  
Going inside to check her messages she grinned when she saw a message from Matt. She pressed 'play' as she listened to his message and quickly checked what time it was.  
  
_11:21am..._ She grabbed the phone and pressed speed dial 1 as she waited for him to pick up. _C'mon, pick up..._ She whispered to herself. _Pick up, pick up, pick up..._ Just as she was about to hang up, a tired voice answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey..." She smiled. "Did I catch you a bad time?"  
  
"Amy? No no of course not."  
  
"I got your message. Lunch sounds great..." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger.  
  
"Really? Alright, is there anywhere you wanna go in particular?"  
  
"Doesn't matter to me."   
  
They continued to talk before Matt said that he'd be by in 10 minutes to pick her up. They said their goodbyes before Amy skipped upstairs and pulled on a white halter top over her bikini top. Slipping into some tan wedges, she put on a bit of neutral makeup before heading back down to wait for Matt.  
  
--10 Minutes Later--  
  
She saw Matt pull up into her driveway and she went to open the door. He stepped out of his car wearing a pair of red shorts that came below the knee and a tight white muscle shirt.  
  
"Hey." He smiled as he went up to greet her as she came down the steps.  
  
"Hey yourself." She smiled and he casually pulled her into a hug. It was a friendly one, but to Amy if felt awkward. "Listen, we can't go on until we talk about what happened two days ago-"  
  
Matt shook his head cutting her off. "Let's go to lunch."  
  
"No." She said stopping in her tracks. "Not until we talk about it."  
  
"Quit being stubborn Ames." He warned as he tugged on her arm. "C'mon..." He whined but she wouldn't budge.  
  
"Talk first."  
  
"About what?!"  
  
"What happened before you left." _It bothered you, please let it have bothered you!!!  
_  
"Amy I came to have lunch, not to argue." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I don't want whatever happened to ruin our fresh start." _Please say it bothered you!  
_  
"And it won't. Now can we go?"  
  
"Why are you trying to avoid this?" _IT BOTHERED YOU!!! SAY IT!!_  
  
"Because I can and I will."  
  
She looked at him seriously. She wanted to talk about it but she didn't know what she wanted to talk about. Just the way he left gave her the impression that it bothered him immensely.  
  
"Do you like him?" She asked softly.  
  
"Doesn't matter if I do or don't."  
  
"That wasn't my question."   
  
"But that was my answer."  
  
She whipped him around frustrated. "Why are you being like this?"  
  
"Why are you making this such a big deal?" He started to raise his voice. "Who cares whether I like the damn guy or not. I'm not the one who's dating him." He paused. "You are."  
  
The way Matt finished off his sentence made Amy want to question him even more. She knew something about the whole thing was bothering him but he wouldn't let her know. _I need to know where you stand...on this...on us..._  
  
"Lets go." Amy sighed as she headed towards Matt's car.  
  
They drove in silence before arriving at Sally's Garden House. Taking a seat on the patio, Amy scanned her menu aware of Matt's eyes on her. Amy gave the waitress her order before Amy sat there quietly without even looking at Matt.  
  
"Amy..." He knew things were going to be awkward until he gave her what she wanted. She still didn't look at him. "If you like him, that's all that matters." He watched her chew on her bottom lip as she stared at her placemat. "You don't need my approval or anything."  
  
"I just..." She didn't know what to say. "I don't know, forget it." She shook her head. _Just tell me what I want to hear..._  
  
"No, c'mon say it." He urged.  
  
She couldn't help but break down. The pent up frustration was killing her inside. "That day that we spent together...to say that it didn't bring up old feelings would make me a liar." She started. "I wouldn't change any part of that day...not even that kiss." She was trembling now. "I feel awful because Joey is a sweet guy, he just doesn't give me that feeling of...someone I know who wants to be with me as badly as I want to be with him. He's just...there...or not there for that matter."  
  
Matt listened to her intently. He felt guilty for feeling excited that she wasn't as happy with her boyfriend as he thought she would be. He wanted to comfort her the only way he knew how but knew that that was out of the question. Instead, he had to listen and be a friend. She continued to talk but the more Matt tried to focus on listening to her, the more he felt the urge to lean over and kiss her and tell her everything would be alright.   
  
"I'm a horrible person." She finished off. "I simply deserve all the shit coming my way because I'm just getting back what I dished out." She whimpered.  
  
"This is all my fault." Matt said shaking his head. "Quit blaming yourself for stupid shit I did. I should've just let you lead your life, coming back was a mistake and I knew it." Matt said feeling guilty. _What are you saying? Be happy!!_  
  
_NO!!!!_ Amy screamed in her head.  
  
"I guess I just expected you to come running back to me and everything would go back to being the same. I never should've...this whole thing is wrong." _Wrong? Are you crazy?_  
  
_I'll come running back!!! I promise!!! Just...don't say that...its not wrong Matt..._  
  
He got up, "I'm not going to ruin what you have just because I can't stop thinking about you or imagining you with me again." He rambled on. _What are you saying? WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?  
_  
_Don't say that! If you can't stop thinking about me, do something!!! Prove to me...convince me dammit!_  
  
"Forget being friends and everything. I don't want you and Joey to break up over me even though that's what I really want deep down." He confessed. _OH DEAR GOD!_  
  
_Forget being friends???? That's all we have left!!_  
  
"I gotta be a man about this. I'm an idiot and this is my consequence. If God wanted to hurt me in the worst possible way for what I did to you, taking you away would be it." Matt stood there his head down. "This isn't working Amy." He shook his head before leaving her to sit there to dwell on what just happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review Thanks!**


	42. Sometimes Love Just Ain't Enough

**TITLE**: What Went On?   
**AUTHOR**: Hayley   
**RATING**: PG-13   
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one   
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please

[**Author's Note:** teehee another review from jade! you always amaze me with them ;) and thanks to all those other who've reviewed constantly, hunters girl, me no dumb idiot, kate, meagan and lots of other ppl (sorry whoever i forgot, don't wanna go back and check, too lazy :P) but yeah, stay tuned,read and enjoy!]  
  
**CHAPTER 42**

Amy got up and stormed after him but he wouldn't stop.

"Matt! Just wait! Please!" She yelled running after him. "Dammit Matt!"

He continued to walk acting as if he couldn't hear her. _Just go away...please._.. He said to himself sadly.

"Matt! Dammit Matt just please stop!" She cried out as he got into his car. She finally caught up to him as she banged on his window.

"Amy leave." He said through the closed window as he waited for her to move.

"No." She responded firmly as her hand trembled against the window.

"Don't make it any worse than it already is."  
  
"It can't get any worse than this."  
  
"Yes it can." He gritted his teeth. "Leave. Now."

"NO!"  
  
"Why the hell are you being like this?" Matt growled as he stepped out of his car coming face-to-face with her. _Calm down! You're going to scare her!_

"Matt...please..." She said putting her hands up in defense. "Just...don't leave...talk..."  
  
"About what?! You always say you wanna talk, what the hell are we supposed to talk about?!?! How I want you but can't have you? How you can't make up your god damn mind about who you wanna be with? How I'm nothing but your toy when your boyfriend leaves your sorry ass for work?-"

Out of anger and hurt Amy's hand connected with the side of his face silencing him. When she pulled away her stinging hand, she covered her mouth in shock at how strong she had hit him. A red handprint was left on the side of his face as he gently grazed the mark with his fingers. She took a couple of steps back as she watched Matt's face fill with shock and pain.

"I'm sorry..." She pleaded as her eyes brimmed with tears. "Oh god...I'm so sorry...I'm such an idiot..." She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand while watching Matt shake his head angrily. He continued to say nothing but stood there in suprisement and whatnot. "Say something...anything..."

Instead, he turned around and quickly got in his car pulling away. Leaving her in the dust, Matt gripped the handles of the steering wheel tightly as he pulled out of the parking lot. He saw Amy collapse onto her knees as her eyes flooded with tears. Feeling nothing at the sight of her suffering, Matt focused on the road as endless thoughts ran through his mind.

Turning on the radio, he listened as an old song began to play.   
  
_Now I don't wanna lose you,  
I don't wanna use you  
just to have sombody by my side  
And I don't wanna hate you  
I don't wanna take you  
But I don't wanna be the one to cry   
That don't really matter to anyone, anymore  
But like a fool I keep losing my place _  
  
And I keep seeing you walk through that door Speeding up, he just made the light before it turned red. Listening to the song, his facade of not caring broke as the true Matt showed his face. He didn't want to be the one to cry again. He felt like he had lost Amy for good during those 6 months that he went through hell for and then all of a sudden he sees her and he's kissing her once again.

Nothing could ever make him feel more complete than the feel of her kiss but to have her taken away from him again was too much. This time, he was going to call it quits before it could even start so he wasn't the one to end up hurt again. The urge to turn back and make sure she was alright surged through his body but something told him not to do it. He was at mixed crossroads that he no longer knew what to do or what he wanted.

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
And its sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_   
  
Amy picked herself up off the ground of the parking lot as she began to walk home. Her eyes were red and swollen as she sniffled back some more fallen tears.

Reaching home, she climbed the steps to her room and crawled into her bed. Her shoulders heaved up and down as another set of heavy tears flew down her cheeks.

She fell asleep with a picture of her and Matt in her arms. The tears continued to fall onto the frame blurring the image of their happiness together in the picture.

Hours passed before a knock was heard on her door. Slowly, the person walked in and saw her tear-stained face and sleeping figure. Reaching for what was in her arms, their face fell at the sight of who was in the picture. Resisting the urge to ask her about it, they walked back out and quietly left her undisturbed.

Stirring in her sleep, she clutched the picture tightly as tears seemed to continually fall down her cheeks.

_Now I could never change you  
I don't wanna blame you  
Baby you don't have to take the fall  
Yes I may have hurt you  
But I did not desert you  
Maybe I just want to have it all  
It makes a sound like thunder  
It makes me feel like rain  
And like a fool who will never see the truth  
I keep thinking something's gonna change _  
  
Matt paced around his living room not knowing what to do. He hadn't allowed himself to cry knowing that once he'd start, who knows when he'd stop. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. At first it was a sure-fire thing that he'd do everything, and he meant everything to get her back. But now, after knowing that she's in a relationship and is somewhat willing to risk that for him made him think twice. There were so many goods and bads to sort through he didn't know where to begin. No matter how much he hungered to have her back in his arms, it didn't convey how much pain would be involved in getting her back. And he didn't know if he was willing to put up with all that emotion again.

_But there's a danger in loving somebody too much  
And its sad when you know it's your heart you can't trust  
There's a reason why people don't stay where they are_  
_Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_

It was past midnight when Amy woke up. Her heart jumped as the scent of Matt's colonge in the room filled the air. Looking around frantically, she slumped back down disappointedly seeing that no one was there.

_You've gone so crazy that now your hallucinating him here..._ Amy thought sadly to herself as she pressumed the reason why she may have thought she smelt Matt's colonge was simply wistful thinking.

Looking down at the picture frame clutched to her chest, she wiped away some tears on the glass and stared intently at the happy couple.

_Who are these people?_ She asked herself heavy-hearted. _Why are they so happy? Why I can't I be like them?_ She traced over his face before pulling it back to her chest as she laid her head back down on her pillow. The smell of his colonge, whether it was really there or she had imagined it there, comforted her as she fell back asleep.  
  
_And there's no way home  
when it's late at night and you're all alone  
Are there things that you wanted to say  
Do you feel me beside you in your bed  
there beside you where I used to lay_

Matt rolled over in his bed, her spot vacant like it had been for the past 6 months. His heart ached to reach over and embrace her but knew that the only thing he'd be embracing was emptiness.

No matter how much he loved her, he didn't feel like he was strong enough to have what it took to get her back. He was too afraid to take another risk that no matter what he felt, he didn't have the courage to do anything about it. In his mind, he had given up on her. But whether his heart had done so too...even Matt didn't know.  
  
_And there's a Danger in Loving somebody too much  
And it's sad when you know it's your heart they can't touch  
There's a reason why people don't stay who they are  
Cause baby sometimes love just ain't enough  
Baby sometimes love just ain't enough_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys R/R thanks! The song used is "Sometimes love just ain't enough" by Don Henley and Patty Smith.


	43. I'll have a damn good time without you

**TITLE**: What Went On?   
**AUTHOR**: Hayley   
**RATING**: PG-13   
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one   
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please   
  
**CHAPTER 43   
**  
Amy sat patiently in the airport waiting for Joey's plane to touch down. She was a mess to say the least. Seeing him walk off the plane, she got up as he ran over to her and hugged her tightly.   
  
"I've missed you." She said quietly. She decided to take Matt's advice and choose who she wanted to be with. She didn't know if it was really what she wanted, for the mean time it would have to do.   
  
"I missed you too." He smiled kissing her softly. "Listen, I know I haven't been around lately, but I'm going to make it up to you." He said with a smile on his face.   
  
"Really?" She asked. "How?"   
  
"How does a weekend in Hawaii sound? The company said they'll pay for it and everything because of what I've done for them. Isn't that great?" He asked happily.   
  
"That's..." She searched for the right words. "That's incredible Joey. I can't wait!" She said with a smile on her face. For the first time in ages, it was her who leaned over and kissed him. "When do we leave?"

-----

Matt sat on his front step with his arms draped over his knees. It had been a week since the last incident and Matt felt like he made some progress in thinking about her less often. He'd even gone out with the guys a couple of times and enjoyed himself. He thought that if he could convince his mind that he didn't need her, then his heart would do the same.   
  
Sitting there, the trees rustled in the gentle breeze and Matt watched as cars occasionally drove by.   
  
He squinted to see a blonde girl get out of her car and head up the driveway.   
  
"Hey." He said getting up to greet her.   
  
"Hi." She replied cheerfully as she welcomed his hug.

-----

Amy and Joey headed home and Amy couldn't help but feel happy that Joey was back. It felt like when they first started dating and Amy felt good inside. To a degree of course.   
  
Reaching home, she helped him carry his stuff inside. Once they were in, Amy pulled Joey down onto the couch as she began to kiss him softly.   
  
"What's this all about?" He asked undoing his tie inbetween kisses.   
  
"I've missed you. Nothing wrong with a little catching up." She replied coyly.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked making sure she was okay.   
  
"Perfect."

-----

"What brings you by?" He asked as they took a seat on the porch.   
  
"I don't know. Thought I'd drop by."  
  
"Yeah well how's things?" He asked.   
  
"Great I guess. You?"   
  
"I've been better." He chuckled. "Naw actually I've been pretty good."   
  
"That's good."   
  
"Yeah." He said stopping. "How's Jeff?"   
  
"Um, good I guess." Beth replied nodding her head.   
  
"Alright." Matt nodded.   
  
"Actually I came by to ask you something." Beth started and Matt nodded his head signalling her to continue. "I was thinking...that you, me and Jeff could go away for a weekend next time. I know I know, you guys are fighting and stuff that's why I think a little getaway could do you guys some good."  
  
"Beth...I don't know." Matt said skeptically.   
  
"Come on Matt, please. For the mother of your future niece or nephew..."   
  
Matt shook his head. "Naw, I really don't think that that's a good id- wait, what?!" Matt asked wide-eyed. "Did you just say- oh my god, are you- are you and Jeff- your-"  
  
"Yes!" Beth laughed at him. "I'm pregnant!" She squealed as Matt got up and hugged her tightly.   
  
"You and Jeff? Oh my god! I'm going to be an uncle?!" He asked excitedly. Beth nodded her head happily. "Congratulations Beth!"   
  
"So is this a yes? For the trip I mean." Beth asked.   
  
"Yeah absolutely." Matt said smiling. "I just can't believe my brother's going to be a dad! And I'm going to be an uncle!"   
  
Beth smiled at his enthusiasm. _One down, one more to go_. She thought.

-----

Friday came but Amy wasn't too pleased with the sudden news.   
  
"I'm sorry Amy." Joey apologized again seeing the disappointment on her face. "This conference is really important and if I don't go, I could lose this development deal on another hotel. You do understand right?"  
  
"But we were supposed to go to Hawaii and catch up." Amy spoke softly trying not to show her anger towards him.   
  
"I know I know and I'm sorry. But listen, you can still go, invite a couple of friends and have a good time. When I get back, we can go somewhere romantic. Just the two of us." He said holding her hand. "Okay?"   
  
"Fine." Amy said biting her tongue.   
  
"Alright. I gotta go. Enjoy Hawaii. Take pics for me ok. I love you Amy and I'm really sorry." He said walking out the door quickly.   
  
"Whatever." She mumbled as she closed the door.   
  
_I cannot believe you did this to me!_ She yelled inside her head. _You know what, fine! I'll go to Hawaii and I'll bring my friends and I'll have a damn good time without you._ She thought bitterly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review thanks!**


	44. You may never get another chance like th

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please  
  
**CHAPTER 44**  
  
"Hey." Amy greeted Beth who was standing on her front step glowing. "What brings you by?"  
  
"I have some big news." Beth squealed and her excitedness rubbed off onto Amy. "I'm pregnant!!"   
  
"Oh my god!" Amy squealed as both girls jumped up and down. "You and Jeff? Baby? Oh my god!!!!"  
  
"You're going to be an aunt!!!" Beth squealed once again as both girls smiled excitedly.  
  
"Oh god Beth congratulations!" Amy hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you two." Amy sniffled back tears of joy as she laughed it off. "That's made my day, hell it's made my year." Amy smiled.  
  
"Yeah but that's not the only thing. I wanted to ask you something too."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"I want you to come on this trip with Jeff and I. Matt's coming to-"  
  
"No." Amy said quickly.  
  
"Just listen-"  
  
"No." Amy repeated. "Sorry."  
  
"Just listen!" Beth said shushing Amy. "The purpose for this trip is for Jeff and Matt to reconcile. Finding out that I was pregnant made me want for our baby to have their uncle in their life. I want their aunt to be in their life too."  
  
"I'll be in the baby's life..." Amy said honestly.  
  
"Yeah but I want for all of us to get along. I don't want things to be weird on birthdays and stuff." Beth began to tear up.  
  
"Mood swings already?" Amy giggled. "Aww man."  
  
"Be quiet!" Beth sniffled. "Please. It'll be just a fun, relaxed trip with mommy and daddy and unccy and auntie." Beth smiled. "Please?"  
  
"I don't know...where we going?" Amy chuckled.  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"Hmm..." Amy thought. "How about Hawaii?"  
  
"Are you insane? I don't have money for Hawaii. Not with this baby on the way-"  
  
"What about an all paid expenses trip to Hawaii?" Amy asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Joey and I were supposed to leave for Hawaii tomorrow. He got called into work and said to go and bring friends. Wanna go?"  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Then hell yeah!" Beth squealed as Amy smiled happily.   
  
_Hawaii without Joey won't be so bad afterall...I mean, I got Beth, Jeff...and now Matt._

-------------Amy pulled on a pair of white short sweat pants and matching hoodie that came up just above her belly button. She pulled down the zipper a bit to show the baby pink tube top underneath as she quickly combed her hair. Doing one last check to make sure she had everything, she brought down her two suitcases as a knock on the door was heard.  
  
"Hey-" She took in a deep breath when she saw who it was. "Hey." She smiled.  
  
"Hey." He smiled back. "You sure you want me to come? You're cool with that?"  
  
"Totally. I just want to get away and relax."  
  
"Same." He paused as he looked at her. "Well," He shook his head, "I'll get these to the car, anything else?"   
  
"Nope." Amy replied as she grabbed her purse and carry on bag and locked the door.   
  
Arriving at the airport, Matt and Amy walked in all smiles excitement getting the best of them. Seeing Beth and Jeff, Amy ran over as both girls twirled around in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm so excited! Hawaii here we come!" Amy gushed happily as Matt slowly joined the group nodding towards Jeff.  
  
A grin formed on Jeff's face, as an unspoken understanding formed as both brothers hugged each other.  
  
"Congrats man." Matt patted Jeff on the back before pulling away. "I'm so happy for you two."  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot."  
  
"Aww, that's so cute." Both girls replied happily. "Alright, let's go." Both girls linked arms as both brothers carried their carry-ons and headed towards their boarding plane.  
  
Settling into first class, Matt took the window, both girls in the middle and Jeff on the isle. The girls continued to talk at 100 miles an hour while Jeff listened to his discman and Matt stared out the window as they took off.  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom." Beth excused herself leaving Amy to sit there by herself.  
  
She looked beside her over to Matt who caught her looking at him.  
  
"You excited?" Amy asked fidgeting in her seat. Matt chuckled at her anxiousness.  
  
"Can't wait." He smiled. "I want you to know that I'm not here to cause any trouble. Anymore." He laughed. "Just take in the sun, do a little surfing with Jeff-"  
  
"And dinner with me." She finished with a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Jeff and Beth are going to have a romantic dinner date thingy tonight and I won't let them settle for anything less. That leaves you and me." She nodded her head cheerfully. To say she was in a good mood would be an understatement.  
  
"Can't wait..."   
  
Beth returned as Amy and her resumed to talking 100 miles an hour about tanning, shopping and site-seeing.  
  
Matt relaxed in his seat as the thought of having dinner with Amy prospered in his mind. _Just her and me...me and her...all alone...on this romantic island..._  
  
A couple hours later the plane touched down on the waking island of Maui, Hawaii.  
  
Stepping off the plane, the four of them were greeted by two Hawaiian ladies who placed the welcoming lei's around their necks. Grabbing there stuff, a limo awaited them to take them to the Momi Kai Hale Estate in West Maui in Lahaina where they would be staying for the next two days.  
  
--Momi Kai Hale Estate--  
  
Stepping out of the limo, everyone was all smiles as they looked at the gorgeous vacation villa they got to call home for the next two days. It was on a sandy white beach encircled with reef. It also had it's own private pool and indoor spa. And the high ceilings and floor-to-ceiling windows made the ocean visible in every room you entered.  
  
"This place is gorgeous Amy!" Beth said in amazement as they walked through the 3 bedroom, 3.5 bathroom house. Settling down into their rooms and finishing unpacking, the girls were quick to set off towards the beach in their bikinis.  
  
"This place is amazing." Amy gushed as their toes smashed through the soft white sand and they enjoyed the private beach to themselves. "I can't believe this place. It's so romantic here." She sighed. "You and Jeff are going to have one hell of a time."  
  
"Aww sweetie come here." Beth said sensing the sadness in the other girl's voice. "I know you were looking forward to spending time with Joey and all, but face it, you're here in this breath-taking place with people you love and are here to be with you. Enjoy it. You can spend time with Matt...see where things and go and see what feelings still live between you two." Beth said softly. "I know you're with Joey, but when you look at the facts of who's here and who's not..." Beth trailed off. "Just, forget about Joey for the time being and sort through whatever you have to with Matt. You may never get another chance like this again."  
  
"Oh wise fat lady." Amy grinned sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not fat yet." Beth reminded. "I'm still hot as hell." She fanned herself as both laid down on the lounge chairs and applied tanning oils to their perfect figures.-------------Matt and Jeff sat out on the balcony as they looked out onto the two girls laying on the beach.  
  
"So what's up?" Jeff asked squinting as he pulled on his sunglasses.  
  
"Nothing really. You?"  
  
"I still can't believe in 9 months I'm going to be a dad." Jeff said in shock.  
  
"How far along is she?"  
  
"3 weeks I think."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I know." He smiled. "Never thought I'd be dad yet. Scary huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Matt chuckled.  
  
"I hate to ask but-"  
  
"Nothing happened." Matt replied knowing where he was going with this.  
  
"Did you want something to happen?"  
  
"Yeah. But...I dunno."  
  
"How does she feel about all of this?"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, she has boyfriend, how's she supposed to feel?"  
  
"Just, forget about Joey for the time being and sort through whatever you have to with Amy. You may never get another chance like this again." Jeff said.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"I know." Jeff tapped his temple. "This way, you can finally get some closure on whatever issues you guys have and move on."  
  
Matt took in a deep breath as he sighed loudly. "I hope it's that easy." He replied as he stared out over towards the beach where her glossy, thin body lay in the sun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Read and Review thanks!**


	45. Now take it all off

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please

**CHAPTER 45**  
  
The girls came inside the house after taking a dip in the water ridding themselves of the excess oils on their bodies.  
  
"Hey you guys wanna come golfing?" Jeff asked as he pulled his pregnant girlfriend in for a kiss.  
  
"Ooo fun! Wait, you said golfing right?" Amy smiled as she came out of the bathroom with only a white towel wrapped around her body and her hair still dripping. Jeff nodded as Matt shifted his wait uncomfortably trying to avoid looking at her. "Beth hun, I need help figuring out what to wear, help please?"  
  
"Coming." Beth replied as she got out of Jeff's grasp and followed Amy to her room.  
  
"So if we're going golfing, I should where something light right-"  
  
"Did you see him out there?"  
  
"Who?" Amy asked looking around her for her white skirt.  
  
"Matt."   
  
"What about?"  
  
"He was practically drooling over you. Why must you tease him like this?" She asked pointing to Amy's towel the only thing on her body.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know." Amy shrugged her shoulders. _Drooling eh?_ "It's not like he's never seen any of this before anyway." She giggled. Pulling on a soft yellow polo shirt with a white collar, she topped off her golf outfit with white tennis shoes and a white visor with her hair pulled up into a messy bun.  
  
"So you're going to have fun on this trip then?"  
  
"Most definitely!" She saluted Beth as she stepped out of the room, a slight bounce to her walk. Beth followed as the four of them headed to the golf course.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The girls got into one golf cart as the guys followed. Heading onto the green, Amy was up for the girls and Jeff was up for the boys.  
  
"Miss!" Beth yelled and as Amy swung, she missed the ball. Beth began to laugh as Amy laughed sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Miss again!" And as Amy swung for the second time, she missed again. "You're pathetic Amy!" Beth yelled a safe distance away from the woman with the club in her hand. "You're ass is mine!"  
  
"Yeah well you're boobs are mine!" Amy yelled back shrugging her shoulders not knowing what else to say as Matt began to laugh at her. As Beth swung for the ball, she too missed the ball. "Ha, I didn't even have to say miss for you to miss it." She remarked.   
  
They continued to play a couple of holes when Amy threw her golf club. "Stupid ball! Move!" She yelled at the ball still sitting on the tee. "Uhhhh." She whined before Matt handed her back her club.  
  
"Aww muffin." He smirked as he came up behind her, one arm on either side of her. "Hold the shaft like this." He said moving her hands so they were properly on the handle.  
  
"Oh Amy knows how to hold a shaft alright!" Beth laughed hysterically as she almost fell out of the golf cart.  
  
Amy burst out laughing as well as Matt shook his head somewhat embarassed.  
  
"Now grip it tightly, like this." Matt said moving closer towards her body. "Spread your legs a bit farther." He said sticking his foot in between her legs parting them so she stood balanced.  
  
"Haha where do I start-"  
  
"Don't even!" Amy cut her off saving herself some embarassement.  
  
"Now when you swing, just follow through and you should hit it." Matt said doing some pre-swings with her. His head was right beside hers as Amy's palms went sweaty and her knees went weak. "Try it." He said moving out of the way.  
  
She closed her eyes and swung and was surprised when she actually hit something. "I hit it! I hit it!" She jumped up excitedly as she jumped into Matt's arms before turning around to face the empty tee where Beth now stood. "Take that bitch! And I'm not talking about the tee either." She smirked as Beth stuck her tongue out towards her. "Bet your used to doing that too!" She retorted as Beth couldn't help but laugh either.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------   
  
They continued to joke on the golf course before going out for lunch at Kimo's which was located on the historic waterfront of the town of Lahaina. Jeff had stolen Beth as they walked ahead making googly-eyes at each other while Matt and Amy who walked in the back rolled their eyes.  
  
"Were we ever like that?" Matt asked dreadfully.  
  
"Hate to say it but yeah." Amy said with a light laugh.  
  
"Man wow." He chuckled. "Ugh look at them. Get a room!" He yelled but went unheard.  
  
"Be nice." Amy smiled hitting him in the chest.  
  
"Alright alright!" He said as Amy leaned over towards him and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk. Without thinking, his hand automatically went onto her hip as they finally reached their destination.  
  
"This place is gorgeous!" Amy gushed once again as they were seated right on the oceanfront. She admired the teak tables and chairs, large umbrellas and palm trees and exotic flowers around. As she went to sit, Matt being the gentleman that he was, pulled out her seat for her.  
  
"Why thank you Matthew." She giggled as he took a seat beside her. Matt and Amy soon engulfed in a flirtatious conversation during lunch while Beth and Jeff observed happily.  
  
"See, I knew it'd work." Beth beamed.  
  
"For now." Jeff said not getting his hopes up. "I don't know if this is a good idea though."  
  
"What's not good about it? If anything happens, it'll happen here. Look around Jeffie, it's absolutely gorgeous and romantic here, how could sparks not fly between these two? And if things do get steamy, let it happen here, because..." Beth thought for a moment. "We're in Hawaii, and whatever happens here, stays here."  
  
"it's not Vegas Beth." He smirked.  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?" Her mood swings started to come into force again.  
  
"No ma'am." He whispered knowing when not to mess with her. "It's just, we're playing with fire here."  
  
"So let the fire burn. They need to figure this out now before who knows when they'll ever get a chance like this again. She needs to decide what she really wants, Matt or Joey."  
  
"I just don't want anyone getting hurt again." Jeff said quietly. "God knows that's the last thing we need now."  
  
"But wouldn't you rather have Matt and Amy find out if they truly still want to be together instead of them wondering about the 'what ifs?'"  
  
"It's not our place to interfere."  
  
"I'm not going to allow these two to miss a chance of a lifetime alright?" Beth spoke firmly. "Because once we get back to North Carolina... who knows what'll happen. If anything will happen at all. Let them go as far as they need to go to see what they'll be missing if she chooses otherwise."  
  
"So you're telling me you want Amy to risk everything she has with Joey for one night with my brother?"  
  
"If it comes to that then yes." Beth replied earnestly.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Jeff asked incredulous. Beth shook her head. "You want her to cheat on her current boyfriend for her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her?" Jeff paused for a moment making sure that made sense. "Yeah, that's right. Well?"  
  
Beth just looked at him. "Let them do what they have to do."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------   
  
After lunch, they decided to go sight-seeing. Matt and Amy walked hand-in-hand as they boarded the boat. Matt took a seat as Amy sat inbetween his legs and he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Beth and Jeff continued to whisper about but Matt and Amy were oblivious to them as they enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"Uh! I love this place!" Amy said in amazement as they past the coral reefs and looked at the amazing tropical plants and white sandy beaches.  
  
"I know its gorgeous." He said brushing some hair off her shoulder as he placed a soft kiss on it. "It's even more gorgeous with you." He said planting another kiss.  
  
"That's so sweet." She blushed as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
The boat came to stop as they got out onto an exotic part of the island. It was a large waterfall that fell into a gorgeous stream with flowers and trees secluding it.  
  
Amy was speechless as she felt like she wanted to cry it was so beautiful.  
  
"That's how I feel when I look at you." He whispered into her ear as her heart melted. She turned around as she looked up at Matt slightly teary-eyed.  
  
"You just don't stop do you?" She said through sniffles. "You're incredible Matt Hardy." She wrapped her arms around his body as he held her close.  
  
"See, look at them!" Beth gushed happily. Jeff nodded his head in agreement. The sight of the two brought a smile to his face.  
  
Pulling away, they explored the area. Deciding to get into the clear water, they pulled off their clothes so they were left in their bathing suits.  
  
"Oh Amy you're killing me." Matt groaned as he watched her slip out of her clothes and wore a yellow daring string bikini with orange flowers and green leaves around them.  
  
"Showed you mine, now you gotta show me yours." She grinned crossing her arms.  
  
Grinning back, he slowly pulled off his shirt as Amy whistled. "Ow ow!" She giggled as she pressed her body against his and looked up at him smiling. "Now take it all off." She said seductively.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Read and Review thanks!**


	46. I have everything here, including you

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please  
  
**CHAPTER 46  
**  
"Excuse me?" He chuckled as her hands were on his chest and the rest of her body against his.  
  
"Don't act like you didn't hear me." She purred.  
  
"If I do it, you gotta do it to."  
  
"Nu-uh."   
  
"Ya-uh." He said nodding his head. "You gotta show me _something_." He said toying with the tie up strings of Amy's bikini top. Slowly, he started to pull on them as they started to go undone.  
  
"Matt!" She shrieked as she pulled away and quickly tied it back up.  
  
"If I don't see something, you ain't seeing _anything_." He said shrugging his shoulders as he walked away from her and dipped his feet into the water.  
  
"We'll see about that." She mumbled as she ran after him and shoved him into the water.  
  
"Shit!" He gasped as he fell in. Coming up to surface, he saw Amy standing there with a chesire grin on her face. "Come here!" He growled as he swam towards her.  
  
"Take it off!"  
  
"Fine but you gotta come in too."   
  
"Liar."  
  
"Promise." He said sticking out his hand.  
  
Knowing what he was going to do, she did it anyways, she shook his hand. Just as she was about to pull away, he pulled her in. He dragged her deeper into the water as she continued to laugh and fight against him. Seeing a pathway on land, they got up on the side and stood underneath the waterfall. The cool mist blew across the little piece of land that the two stood on as Matt placed his hands on her hips and she braced herself by placing her hands on his upper arms.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" He asked as he stared deep into her eyes savoring the moment and environment they were in.  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged her shoulders as she continued to beam her smile towards him. "I wanna enjoy myself while I can. With you." She squinted as she brushed back some of her hair.  
  
He wanted to speak but was at a loss for words. He didn't want to screw anything up so he kept his mouth shut as he pulled in her for a tight embrace. They stood under the waterfall for a couple of minutes before they heard Jeff and Beth calling their names. Pulling apart, they linked hands as they headed back to the boat.  
  
They continued to go around the island stopping by at little shops and taking in the area. Not too long after they decided to head back to the estate so Amy could help Beth get ready for her date with Jeff.

-----  
  
"I saw you two today." Beth grinned as Amy ran the hair straightener through Beth's blonde hair. Amy just smiled as she continued to straighten her hair. "Feels like old times." she whispered softly. "So what's going to happen on your date with Matt tonight?"  
  
"Who said it was a date?" She blushed.  
  
"You know it is."  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen." She shrugged.  
  
"Do you want something to happen?"  
  
"I don't know. Do I?" She asked.  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"Beth..." Beth let out a sigh as Amy finished pinning up her hair. "There perfect. Now your all purdy for Mr. Rainbow." Amy smiled proudly. "I really want you two to have a good time." Deep down she couldn't help but feel jealous.  
  
"Same goes for you." Beth turned around in her chair and looked up at Amy from her seat. Taking her hands, she smiled sympathetically. "Just go for it. Let things flow and go with it." She replied reading Amy's distressed thoughts. "Your turn." Beth replied as they switched spots and she began to work on Amy's hair.  
  
An hour passed before Beth went skipping down to meet her date for the evening. Amy did some finishing touches as she grabbed her purse only to stop in her tracks as she saw who was there waiting for her at her door.  
  
"Hey." He smiled walking in slowly handing her a flower. "You ready?" He asked kissing her gently on the cheek.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked nervously as her stomach did somersaults.  
  
"Taking you to dinner that's what." He smiled as they headed to one of the balconies that over looked the ocean.  
  
He seated her as Amy noted his thoughtfulness. "This is so sweet." She said looking around her at the gorgeous view and around herself at the flower decorated scenery and hanging lights.  
  
They ate and talked before things settled down. Amy stirred her drink not sure of what to do. All day she had the urge to kiss him but knew that it wasn't fair to Joey back home. No matter what Matt did he couldn't go wrong doing it. He was the perfect man the entire day, the same Matt she grew to love so much.  
  
"You wanna go walk on the beach?" Amy asked looking out onto the crashing waves onto the shore.  
  
"Sure." He said as he got up and followed her bringing a blanket that they could rest on.  
  
Stopping a good distance away from the waves washing up on shore, Matt laid down the blanket as he sat down and Amy sat down beside him. No words needed to be spoken as their understanding of each other emulated perfectly what they felt inside. Matt laid down as Amy rested her head on his chest and pulled his arm around her.  
  
"I've never been in a more perfect place." Amy said looking up at the undisturbed starlit sky. "I never wanna leave."  
  
"Neither do I." He replied knowing that when they got back home she'd go back to Joey. "I have everything here, including you." He watched as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. He kissed her shoulder before kissing the side of her head. "I don't ever want to go back because I know I'll lose you." He held onto her tighter as Amy nuzzled his chest.  
  
"Then give me something worth holding onto." She replied softly and nervously. She lifted her head off his chest as she looked down at him. He sat up resting on his elbows as Amy's heart raced. His palms went sweaty as they leaned in closer and there lips barely brushed against one another. Their foreheads leaned against each other before Matt took the initiative and captured her lips in a sensual kiss. Their hands roamed each others bodies as he rolled her over onto her back and continue to taste her lips. It seemed like no time had passed between them as it felt so familiar and so right to be doing so. His lips trailed down her jawline and down her neck as the urge to unzip her dress washed over him. Amy stopped him as he looked up guiltily. Slowing pulling away, Amy kissed him reassuring him that this wasn't over.   
  
As they got up, they saw a shooting star pass. "Make a wish." He said looking at its brightness soar through the sky.  
  
"Don't have to. It's about to come true." She said before grabbing his arm and heading back up to the house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

awwww!!!! :)  
  
Read and review thankies!


	47. You need to choose

**TITLE**: What Went On?   
**AUTHOR**: Hayley   
**RATING**: PG-13   
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one   
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please   
  
**CHAPTER 47**   
  
Opening the door to her room, she left the lights off as she pulled Matt in who quietly shut the door behind him. Sitting him down at the foot of the bed, she climbed ontop of him so she was straddling his hips as she softly kissed him knowing that whatever happened tonight would de-rail her life once again.   
  
Actions spoke louder than words as Amy knew that this was just something she had to do. She needed to know if there was still something there between them and whether or not she was willing to give it up entirely. This was her once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity and she wasn't going to turn it down.   
  
He began what he started earlier as the zipper on her dress went down and went flying across the room. He admired her curvaceous figure as he softly felt every curve and crevice on her body.   
  
"Prove to me that you're worth choosing. Give me a reason to never want to leave you." She said softly hoping that this decision wouldn't backfire on her.   
  
And just like that, Matt proved to her, numerous times, that the love between them would always be there no matter what. Making love to her the only way he knew how, he kissed every inch of her body like there was no tomorrow. He held her close in the midst of love making never wanting it to end.   
  
Morning came as both naked bodies stirred getting up to watch the sunrise. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, they watched as the sun rose on the Hawaiian island basking in the afterglow of their previous night together.   
  
Kissing the back of her neck, he nuzzled against her soft skin before pulling away and getting dressed. She sat there quietly watching him get dressed; her face full of unanswered questions. Matt sensed that she regretted what happened so hurried up getting dressed.   
  
"I don't...regret last night Matt..." She said reading his frantic thoughts. "I knew that I'd feel different afterwards but that was something I was willing to accept. I...I needed to know." She fidgeted unsurely with her fingers.   
  
"And what'd you find out?" He asked casually.   
  
She didn't reply.   
  
"Amy?" He looked up but she was gone.   
  
-----  
  
"What do you think happened last night?" Beth asked as she made breakfast.   
  
"Don't wanna know." Jeff replied simply setting the table.   
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No, I _really_ don't." He said as the thought of what his brother and his best friend did the night before didn't seem too appealing.   
  
"But do you think that they-"  
  
"Not listening!" Jeff replied childishly covering his ears. "Lalalala..."  
  
Amy stepped off the staircase looking at Jeff confused. Beth stifled some laughter as Amy furrowed her eyebrows at Jeff. When Jeff looked up, he quickly removed his hands.   
  
"I was-"  
  
"Don't wanna know." She replied cutting him off as she stepped out onto the patio.   
  
"Hey, where you going? Breakfast's almost ready."   
  
"Um, I'm going for a walk." She replied, "I'll be back in time for breakfast."   
  
"...Alright..." Beth said uneasily as Amy avoided looking at her.   
  
-----  
  
Amy walked down the path wrapping her arms around her body. She felt different, more so than she thought she would. It was a mixture of happy and sadness. Taking a seat on a large rock under a tree, she thought back to the night before.   
  
She didn't understand why she was feeling the way she was. Last night was amazing beyond anything but yet...something nagged her to stop whatever she was doing because it was wrong and unfair to Joey. Her mind was battling between feeling happy about her incredible night with Matt and the guilt she'd feel when she saw Joey.   
  
_You need to choose..._ her mind told her. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She buried her head in her hands as the tears continued to fall.   
  
"Amy what are you doing?" She looked up as she heard a soft voice and arms enveloped her in a hug. "Please don't cry. Not here, not now."   
  
"I don't know anything about anything anymore." She sniffled as the other person brushed away some wet hair off her face.   
  
"Do you regret last night?"   
  
"To an extent...yes. But...another part of me, a huge part of me, is ecstatic with the way things went last night and wishes for it to happen again. I just...I wanted to know 'what if' with Matt...and now that I know...I want to know 'what if' with Joey. You understand?" Amy squinted not really understanding herself.   
  
"Actually yeah." The other person chuckled. "But based on things right now...who would you choose?"   
  
Amy diverted her eyes to the sand as her face showed no emotion. She stared blankly as she took in a deep breath.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Read and Review thanks!**


	48. I don't know what's going to happen to u

**TITLE**: What Went On?   
**AUTHOR**: Hayley   
**RATING**: PG-13   
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one   
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please   
  
**CHAPTER 48**   
  
"Based on things right now...I'd have to choose Matt." She spoke softly but her eyes were still lost. She looked so unsure of herself and it wasn't the most confident answer.   
  
"And you think that'll change as soon as we get back home?"  
  
"Yes...no...I don't really know..." She stumbled. "I do like Joey don't get me wrong..." She paused. "It's just the matter of availability. He's never around when I need him, and he makes all these promises for just me and him to get away but then he gets called into work again. It feels like work is a lot more important than me and I'm simply there when he needs a pick me up."   
  
"And what about Matt?"   
  
"He's always been there for me. No matter what." Amy smiled. "I knew I could always depend on him for anything. Hell he'd quit wrestling for me if I asked him to in a heartbeat; he's even told me so. Although I'd never do such a thing, just the thought of knowing what lengths he'd go to for me is incredible."   
  
"Well isn't that what's most important? Someone's who's entirely dedicated to you?"  
  
"Sure...but..." She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears. "I still can't bring myself to forgive Matt for what he did. I can't. God knows I've tried my hardest to let it go but I still can't. It seems like there will always be a part of me that is unwilling to let go of the fact that he cheated on me." She shifted positions. "And until then, I can't allow myself to be with him."   
  
"Amy, he's done everything to try and make up for what he did. It's not like he slept with the girl-"  
  
"That's not the point Beth!" Amy said frantically. "Fact of the matter is he was unfaithful to me and I can't let that go! I want to, I really do but something won't let me."  
  
"You're scared." She said softly. "That's the something that won't let you forgive Matt for what he did."   
  
"No it's not." Amy said defending herself.   
  
"Yes it is." Beth kept her cool. "You're afraid that as soon as things start to pick up, he's going to cheat on you again and everything will start all over. You're willing to never start anything with Matt again just in case there is the slightest possibility of you getting hurt for the second time. But that's not going to happen because Matt made one mistake which he never intended on making in the first place-"  
  
"But he did!" Amy cried. "He did it and how do we know that he won't do it again? You never know-"  
  
"And you'll never know if you don't give him the chance to prove you wrong. It may seem like I don't know what I'm talking about but I do." Beth made Amy look at her. "Jeff did cheat on me in the beginning. It was like a week before our 1-year anniversary and Jeff went out with the guys, got a little drunk and I caught him making out with the stripper from the party. Her being practically naked made things a lot worse." Beth said shakily. Amy looked at her in disbelief.   
  
"I never knew." Amy said sympathetically.  
  
"That's why Jeff got so angry that Matt did the same stupid thing he did." Beth fidgeted with her rings. "But had I not gotten over the fact that he was unfaithful to me, I wouldn't be sitting here today the happiest I've ever been with a baby on the way." Beth smiled as she rubbed her stomach. "Don't let this one incident hold you back from being as happy as you possibly can because I know that only Matt can make you happy. If you don't see it now, you'll see it eventually." Beth stood up. "C'mon, we gotta go back."   
  
"I-I can't-" She protested but Beth shook her head.   
  
"We have to. It's our last day here, let's enjoy it and worry about things later."

-----

As soon as they got back to the house, Matt stood up quickly walking over to Amy. She shook her head as she hugged Matt tightly. Beth saw Jeff start to ask questions but she silenced him before he could ruin the moment.   
  
They ate breakfast as they talked about their last day in Hawaii. Their plane was scheduled to leave first thing tomorrow morning so they all got an early start on the day's events.   
  
They decided to do some surfing since it was Hawaii and that is what they are known for. Amy and Beth just sat on a surfboard in the water talking away while Jeff and Matt tried to ride the waves without killing themselves.   
  
Matt pulled up next to them on his stomach as Amy looked over at him.   
  
"Come on, join us." He urged tugging on her arm. The girls had done some surfing earlier but after too many falls they decided to give up. Amy shook her head but Matt insisted.   
  
"Go away!" Beth yelled sarcastically as she flipped over his surfboard but since Matt still had Amy's arm, the board that they were both on tipped over as well. Beth screamed until Jeff finally pulled her out as Matt grabbed Amy. As soon as they came to surface, he didn't know why but he kissed her. She pulled away shakily.   
  
"I didn't mean to-"  
  
She cut him off my dunking him back in the water as she swam for her life. He swam quickly after her until she reached land and began running around the beach. Matt trapped her as he charged at her and threw her over his shoulder.   
  
"Let me down!" She squirmed as she gasped for air for laughing so hard.   
  
He caressed her thong clad bottom as she continued to giggle. He planted a kiss on one side before setting her back down. She grinned at him. The day progressed like the last as Matt and Amy continued to fool around during the different parts of the day.   
  
Night time came as they went to a luau on the beach. They shared drinks and danced the night away before heading back to the estate.   
  
Amy and Matt walked hand in hand sadly. It was their last day in Hawaii and neither wanted to leave and face what was waiting for them back home.   
  
"Ames, I don't know what's going to happen to us...if anything happens to us...but-" Amy didn't let him finish. She just looked at him and that was enough to make him stop.   
  
"Beth told me that whatever happens, do it and worry about it later. She told me to enjoy myself..." She started, "And that's what I intend on doing. It's our last day here, it's the last chance I'll get to having you all to myself." She whispered as they headed back to her room and repeated the actions the night before.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
R/R thanx! 


	49. Then one day it happened

**TITLE**: What Went On?   
**AUTHOR**: Hayley   
**RATING**: PG-13   
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one   
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please   
  
**CHAPTER 49**   
  
Dusk came as all four of them piled into the limo saying goodbye to Hawaii. Arriving at the airport, Matt and Jeff helped carry all the bags before boarding the plane. Neither Matt nor Amy spoke to each other but held each other close.   
  
Amy slept with her head in Matt's lap the entire plane ride as Matt tried to sleep but couldn't. He stroked her hair and watched her sleep the whole way back. He gently shook her awake as they started to get off the plane.   
  
The two of them walked hand in hand off the plane and as Matt was about to give her his final kiss, his heart stopped.   
  
"Joey." She said and Matt pulled away confused.   
  
"No...Matt."   
  
Amy shook her head. She broke free of Matt's grasp as Joey approached them and pulled her in for a hug.   
  
"Hey sweetie." He smiled giving her a long awaited kiss. "Man you look great. How was Hawaii?" He asked as he linked hands with Amy and took her bags. He seemed so happy that she was back that Matt simply trailed behind and Beth and Jeff both noted his disappointment.   
  
"Hawaii...was incredible." Amy said through a fake smile. "I didn't know you were picking me up." She said saddened because she had planned on saying goodbye to Matt properly.   
  
"Surprise!" He said happily as Amy put on another fake smile.   
  
"You sure surprised me."  
  
"Yeah well lets get you home. You must be exhausted." He turned around to look at the other three. "Did you guys have a good time?"  
  
"More than you'll ever know." Matt mumbled.   
  
"Aww what's the matter Matt? Didn't want to leave?"  
  
"Yeah you could say that." Matt replied not looking up at Amy who was watching him.   
  
"Yeah well we'll do this again next time only this time I promise I'll come." Joey said focusing on Amy. "Alright?"  
  
"Alright man. Well we better get going. We'll talk to you later Ames." Jeff said kissing her goodbye as he, Beth and Matt headed to Jeff's car and Amy left with Joey.   
  
Amy caught a glimpse of Matt who's eyes were cloudy. He was visibly upset that all she wanted to do was console him. "Um Joey, I have to ask Matt something. I'll meet you at the car alright?"   
  
"But Ames-" He couldn't finish as she had already ran after Matt.   
  
"Matt!" She yelled as both Beth and Jeff turned around but not Matt.   
  
"Matt..." Jeff nudged Matt but he ignored it.   
  
"Matt!" She finally reached them and tugged on Matt's arm.   
  
"What do you want?" He asked quietly.   
  
"Please don't be upset." She said stopping him in his tracks.   
  
"Why should I be upset?" He asked sarcastically. "Not like whatever happened in Hawaii mattered."   
  
"Matt..." She said softly. "Don't say that."  
  
"It's the truth ain't it? Just a way to pass the time?"  
  
She didn't respond. She leaned up on her tippy-toes and kissed Matt softly on the lips before letting go of him and she walked back the other way heading back to Joey's car.   
  
Beth and Jeff watched as Matt bit his lip and got in the car. He stared at her retrieving figure sadly. He felt like he was back at square one again and he didn't know what to do.   
  
-----   
  
"What was that about?" Joey asked not knowing where she disappeared off to.   
  
"I forgot to ask for some tickets to next week's show." Amy lied.   
  
Joey nodded his head as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to Amy's place.   
  
She was quiet the entire ride back as all he talked about was his conference meeting. The only thing on her mind was Matt and how she could possibly make up to him. She seemed rather annoyed at the fact that Joey had picked her up and it started to show.   
  
"Amy? Babe you alright?" He asked looking over towards her.   
  
"Uh yeah. Just a little tired that's all." She said leaning her head against the window. Joey didn't pursue it anymore much to Amy's relief.   
  
-----   
  
A couple days had passed and much to Amy's surprisement Joey had been completely focused on her. They went out to dinner and hung out which completely turned things around. She had been trying to contact Matt but with no luck. Deciding to let some time pass before she saw him, she tried to focus back on Joey.   
  
She found herself truly enjoying Joey's company as he had planned so much things for them to do together. For the first time, she actually felt like they were a _real_ couple doing real couple things. She even found herself anticipating seeing him. Forgetting about Matt, she decided to give Joey another fair chance.   
  
More days seemed to pass and they continued to grow closer together. He was home more often that they were actually able to have a relationship face-to-face rather than over the phone.   
  
Amy couldn't help but smile everytime she saw him and jump into arms everytime he walked into a room. She felt herself get butterflies everytime he was around. She started to truly fall for him by the loving gestures that he did. The long walks on the beach in Florida, skiing in Canada, shopping in New York and the little things he did too like make her breakfast and go dancing with her at night. She couldn't get enough of being with him that she started to feel like she was truly happy. She didn't think it was possible for her to feel more amazing than she did.   
  
Then one day it happened.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review Thanks!**


	50. I love you more than anything

**TITLE: **What Went On?  
**AUTHOR:** Hayley  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER:** I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Ask first please

**CHAPTER 50**

-2 Months Later-

_"In other news..." _Matt changed the channel tiredly before deciding to turn off the TV. He got up and stretched before climbing up the stairs to his room. Walking over to his dresser, he picked up the pile of pictures taken from Hawaii and sat down on the couch. His hand began to shake as he looked through the pictures and memories from Hawaii flooded his mind. Her soft touch, the taste of her body, everything seemed so fresh in his head.

It had been around two months since Amy had stopped trying to talk to him. _I guess it's for the better..._ He thought knowing that they couldn't go around pretending to be secret lovers. Especially now since he had heard that Joey had been home a lot more and spent every moment with Amy. Setting the pictures down carefully, he crawled into his bed. _I can't believe she chose him..._ He resisted the urge to cry out in pain and anger as he buried his face in his pillow. _Fuck...like I'm actually going to let her go without a fight..._

-----

The day started out as usual as Amy woke up next to Joey.

"Go back to sleep Amy, I'll wake you up when we leave." He said tiredly as Amy was too excited to go back to sleep. Sensing she was wide awake, he rolled over and kissed her softly. "Excited?"  
  
Amy nodded her head frantically.

"Me too. Come on, let's get ready, we're obviously not going to get anymore more sleeping done." He smirked as she jumped out of bed and got dressed.

They drove down to the airport as Joey had planned this getaway for the both of them. Ever since he sealed the 1-million dollar contract deal with a hotel company he had been on top of the world. He had been really busy but things were starting to settle down now. What surprised Amy even more was that he wasn't even called into work before they could actually get there.

-Couple Hours Later-

The plane landed in LA as a limo awaited their arrival. They were going to spend 2 nights at the St. Regis Hotel and Spa and Amy was delighted with the aspect of spending 2 days with Joey all to herself.

They decided to spend part of the day at the spa as Joey was willing to do whatever Amy wanted to do. He really was trying to make up for not being there as much as he should've been.

"This is amazing Joey. Thank you." She kissed him as they left the spa and walked around LA taking in the shopping and other tourist attractions. The day couldn't have gone anymore perfect for them as the stars lined up in their favor. They topped off the day with going to dinner and enjoying the spectacular view of the downtown skyline.

They enjoyed their quiet dinner alone with the few exceptions of the waiters coming in and out.

"You look gorgeous tonight." Joey complimented as he held her hand softly and stared deep into her hazel eyes. She blushed as she accepted his compliment. He talked softly to her as they relaxed in the romantic setting. "I want you to know that I love you so much and I do intend on being around more often." He kissed her hand softly and Amy felt her heart pound inside her chest. "I brought you here...to ask you something." Amy felt her heart explode in her chest as she couldn't remove the huge smile on her face. "It's been an amazing last couple of months with you and I can't imagine going through another couple months without you." He said as Amy couldn't help but tremble nervously. "I love waking up to you in the morning and going out to dinner with you and watching your gorgeous smile cross your face. You make me when I'm with you. I wholeheartedly regret missing out spending as much time with you as possible in the past and I only hope you can accept my apology because I vow to be at your every beck and call from now on."

Amy looked deep into his eyes and could see he genuinely meant what he said. She hadn't realized she was crying until he wiped away some of her tears.

"I want you to know...that I love you more than anything." He said as he leaned over and kissed her warmly. She cupped the side of his face as she accepted his kiss. When they pulled away, Amy couldn't rid the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She was a mixture of emotions and she knew what was coming; they both did. "So what I'm trying to say is...I don't want to spend my life without you. You're what gets me through those stressful days and thinking about you always brings a smile to my face." More tears streamed down her cheeks as she swallowed hard the lump in her throat. "Look over there." He said softly as Amy looked out onto the skyline. The sky lit up with lights as letters formed in mid-sky and Amy gasped in all its beauty.

He got down on one knee and the diamond in the box blinded her. It shimmered under the lights and Amy couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Will you marry me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read and Review thanks!


	51. Because it's Amy

**TITLE**: What Went On?  
**AUTHOR**: Hayley  
**RATING**: PG-13  
**DISCLAIMER**: I own no one  
**DISTRIBUTION**: Ask first please

* * *

**CHAPTER 51**

Tears streamed down her face as she unknowingly seemed to have said yes. Once he slipped the ring on her finger and lifted her off her feet was when she realized she was now engaged.

"I love you so much. I'll make you the happiest girl alive." He gushed happily as he kissed his now bride-to-be before tightly encasing her in his arms. She was happy, just not in the way she should be knowing she had just gotten proposed to. For the first time in over two months, like old times, Matt flashed through her mind. She saw his heart break and his saddened eyes, the same way he looked the last time she saw him. Only now she knew it'd be even harder telling him that she was now someone else's fiance. Joey continued to tell her how happy he was but it all became a blur as Amy felt like she was in a dream and soon she'd wake up. She didn't know how to react or how to feel to knowing that in a few months time she was going to be married and then run off and have kids.

They finished dinner and afterwards headed back inside to consummate the engagement. It was...mediocre to be polite but Amy's heart just wasn't into it and she felt horrible afterwards. She couldn't believe what had happened because it had all happened so quickly. In 2 months time she had went from re-uniting with her ex-boyfriend for two nights of passion in a foreign land to getting engaged to her current boyfriend who she had hardly seen for the amount of time they had 'dated'.

ThE nExT dAy

Joey was too wound up in the joys of engagement that he hadn't realized that Amy had been unusually quiet.

"Come on, let's go to the golf course. I hadn't known that Greg and Chantal were staying here so they invited us for a couple rounds. It'll be good for you to meet some of my work partners since we'll probably be seeing more of them..." He went on as Amy dully nodded her head not being able to concentrate on what he said. The shock still fled through her body and she didn't know what to do.

On ThE gOlF cOuRsE

"So after we landed in Paris, like these people kept taking our pictures because you know how Greg is on the cover of this month's TIME magazine and like..." Amy sat on the patio with Chantal, Greg's wife, sipping on ice tea as the boys played golf. The woman was as dull and boring as they came and Amy had trouble staying awake. "So after we decided to just pay them to stop talking to us..." Amy couldn't believe how snobby and stuck-up this woman was. This wasn't how she was going to spend her afternoons once married to Joey. Pretending to enjoy the other wives as they yapped away about how rich they were and what a pain it was to have to watch and see wives do work instead of having their husbands provide solely for them annoyed the hell out of Amy. She couldn't believe how shallow Joey's friends and their wives were, all caught up in the life of the rich and famous that she was glad she never let the fame and fortune like that get to her head. Sitting back occasionally nodding her head, she could imagine how hard she'd be laughing right now if Matt and Jeff were there with her.

_Matt and Jeff..._ She thought sadly. She never was one to enjoy the fancy ritz lifestyle where she let other people make the money and she would spend and live off them. She always believed on making and earning her own money that these other women were a joke to her. With Matt and Jeff, they were all in the same boat of putting in the time to make a name for themselves. That's what made her so compatible with the brothers. Had they have been with her right now, they'd be falling off their chairs trying not to laugh as this lady, Chantal, talked about how hard it was to find good maids and chaueffers these days.

_Yeah well how hard do you think it was dumpster diving for weeks because you couldn't even afford a good meal and having to sleep in cars and gym floors in shitty neighbourhoods sound?_ Amy said to herself. _You think you've had it hard...you ain't know the meaning of 'hard' until you've lived my life where I had to strip for money and do #$ jobs to pay rent._ Amy thought irritated with the whining this woman kept doing. Amy couldn't care less if this woman's dog missed her 2:00 appointment at the 'salon.'

Fidling with her visor, Chantal realized that Amy wasn't paying attention to her.

"If you're going to hang with us, the corporates and execs, you better learn your manners." Chantal said callously before getting up and plastering her $2000 botox smile on and walked over to her husband and Joey. She sweet talked and giggled like the plastic barbie that she was as Amy tossed her hair mocking her before slipping out of her seat and heading back inside the country club.

_"Who's she?"_

Amy heard some of the other wives mumble unimpressed as she walked past and Amy acted all fake and batted her eyelashes as she passed them. Once out of view, she rolled her eyes as she sat down and pulled out her cellphone.

"Please pick up for the love of god pick up..." Amy muttered into her phone.

"Hello?" A happy voice asked.

"Oh thank god Beth-" Her phone was taken out of her hands as Amy looked up and saw Chantal standing over her.

"Sorry, no cellphones inside the dining room." She replied smartly before hitting the end button on her phone and setting it down on the table.

Amy bit her tongue and forced herself to not the beat the crap out of this plastic surgeon's guinea pig. She smiled as fakely as she could until Chantal was out of view before redialing.

"Hello?" The same voice asked but this time confused.

"Sorry bout that Beth, it's Amy."

"Well hey sweetie, nice of ya to finally talk to us again." Amy couldn't help but note the hint of resentement.

"About that..." Amy started but was quickly silenced.

"No no it's okay. Not like I saw this coming or anything." Again with the resentment.

"Beth..."

"So last I heard you and what's his face were pretty close."

"Beth..."

"So I guess you're done with Matt...just like that right? Forget everything-"

"BETH!" Amy yelled and slumped back down in her chair when some of the other members of the country club looked at her. "Beth..." She said in a lower voice, "I need to talk to you. God these people are horrible and boring and-" She felt her cell phone rip out of her hands as she looked up and saw a scowlding Chantal.

"What did I say about cellphones? Do you want to get us kicked out?"

"I-I was just...sorry." She mumbled as she grabbed her phone back and quickly left without allowing Chantal to get in another word.

Walking to another patio outside, Amy sat down and re-dialed Beth's number.

"Hello?" The voice was less than pleased. "What's going on?"

"I'm in hell." Amy sighed.

"What?"

"Shoot me. I hate it here."

"Where are you?"

"LA."

"Why?"

"Joey."

"Oh my goodness did you get married?!!" Beth shrieked panicked.

Amy bit her lip, "Not exactly no."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"I-" Amy quickly hid her phone as Chantal had found her again. "Why hello dear, pleasant day today yes?" Amy feigned. Chantal looked less than pleased with her behaviour.

"Listen, I know you're Joey's girlfriend and whatnot, but if you're hear to screw around and act like you don't belong here, you'll just stick out like a sore thumb. Don't make yourself a target for ridicule and embarassment alright?"

_You mean like yourself?_ Amy laughed in her head. "Alright." She watched as Chantal marched off before lifting up her phone again.

"What is going on?!" Beth asked getting impatient with all the interruptions.

"Sorry I've seriously met Cruella DeVil."

Beth rolled her eyes. "Amy I'm mad at you. Why are you calling?"

"Why are you mad at me?" Amy shrieked.

"Because. You haven't been around, you've completely ignore me, Jeff and Matt and...you backed down on your word."

"What word?"

"You said you'd be around and help with the baby. You haven't done so." Beth said sadly. "It's apparent in the last couple months Joey's become more important than all of us."

"Those must be hormones speaking." Amy joked but Beth didn't find it too amusing. "Listen I'm sorry." Amy started. "As soon as I leave this hell hole, we'll have a girl's day out and we'll do some major catching up alright?"

"When do you come home?"

"My plane leaves tomorrow."

"Fine." They talked a bit more before Amy saw Joey, Greg and Chantal come into view and she said her goodbye.

"Hey, uh you wanna go for some lunch? Greg and Chantal know this really amazing restaurant..." Once again Amy dully nodded her head. To say that this trip went downhill would be an understatement.

Arriving at the restaurant, Amy couldn't help but feel like the little kid at the grown up table. She felt like she needed to be seated at the kiddie table to stay out of trouble and not break anything. She felt so out of place and Chantal kept giving her dirty looks throughout the meal.

The meal finally ended as Amy decided to head back to the hotel and pack. She remained in the hotel area for the remainder of the day going for a swim and doing some shopping away from Joey and his friends.

Matt woke up mid-afternoon as he rolled out of his bed and headed downstairs.

"What the-?" He asked as he walked into his kitchen and saw Jeff and Beth sitting there talking quietly.

"Can you believe it? She's over him." Beth whispered to Jeff sadly.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"How do you know?" Jeff asked hardly believing her.

"Well I don't know for sure for sure, but she's spent the last couple of months with Joey and from what people are saying she's really happy with him."

"I wouldn't read too much into what _other_ people say."

"But do you think she is?"

There was a pause as Matt continued to listen. "I honestly thought they were done months ago."

"Who Amy and Joey?"

"Amy and Matt."

Matt left without listening to the rest of the conversation. He was angry with Jeff for saying that as he climbed back up to his room. He thought that Jeff still had faith in them but apparently that wasn't the case.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"I just think that it's not going to work. He needs a miracle to happen if he wants her back but that's unlikely."

"Why are you being so pessimistic?" Beth asked slightly angry.

"I'm being realistic."

"No your not; your being a #$." Beth said upset.

"Beth, he cheated on her and he doesn't deserve another chance."

"You cheated on me, does that mean you didn't deserve a second chance?" Beth asked threading into dangerous waters.

"Beth..."

"No I'm serious Jeff. Why doesn't Matt deserve a second chance? What's so different about what you did and what he did?"

Jeff didn't know what to say. He looked at his girlfriend and she simply wasn't going to back down from this. "Because it's Amy." He said sadly. "I love that girl more than life itself and...to see her get hurt by my own flesh and blood...the last thing she needs is another bad boyfriend. I don't want to see her cry anymore because that's not Amy. Amy's strong and confident and independant and she doesn't need a jerk off like Matt who's just going to cheat on her again-"

"How do you know he's going to cheat on her again? Does that mean once a guy's cheated on someone he's prone to do it again? Does that mean I never should've given you another chance because you'll just end up cheating on me again?" Beth was getting more and more angry by the minute.

"Beth, don't drag that into this." Jeff raised his voice.

"I just don't see why Matt has to be given the axe for the exact same thing you did yet you got a second chance. I just want to see them happy."

"And they'll be happy if they aren't together."

"You don't know that!" Beth shrieked. "Please explain to me this whole cheating business and how it was okay for you to do but not for Matt."

"BECAUSE!" Jeff was frustrated. "We had only been going out a year. It may seem like a long time but at the time it wasn't. I was still figuring out whether or not I was willing to commit to you. But with Matt, he and Amy had been dating for 5 years. 5 years Beth. He should've known by then that he was commited to her. He should've been smarter than he was the night he cheated on her."

"People make mistakes. #$ happens."

"Beth I'm not having this conversation anymore. Drop it." He said through gritted teeth.

"No."

"Fine Beth but I'm not going to stay here and argue with you." He said getting up to leave.

Matt decided to go back downstairs. As he did, he saw Jeff heading for the door. Jeff looked up as he heard Matt and based on the look on Matt's face he had heard what he and Beth were talking about, at least parts of it.

"Matt..."

"Get out."

"Listen-"

"Get out."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't need your fucken apologies what I need is for you to get out."

Jeff looked back at Beth but she had her head down. He left angrily as Beth lifted her head to talk to Matt.

"M-"

"That includes you."

"But-"

"Get the f-"

"I got it." Beth sighed getting up to leave.

Matt slammed the door as soon as her foot hit the other side. She jumped before sighing and walking down the steps to Jeff who was waiting in the car.

Matt walked into the living room as he threw himself on the couch. Listening to them talk, especially how Jeff talked about how he didn't deserve a second chance, angered him.

_Stupid Jeff..._ He muttered to himself. _I'll get Amy back, I'll show him..._

* * *

**So sorry it's taken me so long to update. Read and Review, thanks.**


End file.
